Dans la toile de mon âme soeur
by Akahi
Summary: Drago est un Veela et possède une âme-soeur qui est pour le moins mm… particulière.
1. Prologue

**Auteur:** _Akahi_

**Beta:**Ours en Peluche

**Attention:** Angst, sévices, maltraitance d'enfant.

**Disclaimer:** Je ne possède pas Harry Potter, JK Rowling en est la propriétaire. Je ne me fais pas d'argent sur cette fanfiction.

**Résumé:** Drago est un Veela est possède une âme-soeur qui est pour le moins mm… particulière.

**Note:** J'ai été à l'hôpital pendant très très longtemps, voire je suis sûre trop longtemps pour ma santé mentale. Cette fiction provient de cette période. Normalement je ne publie jamais ce que j'écris quand je suis dans cet état car il en ressort des fictions mm…particulières. Mais on m'a fait promettre de la publier, donc je suis désolée. La seule bonne chose c'est que cette fiction est finie sur papier, elle devrait donc être publiée assez vite. Quoique j'ai beaucoup de cours à rattraper alors…

**Dans la toile de mon âme-soeur**

Dans un sombre placard du 4 Privet Drive, un jeune enfant pleurait silencieusement. Les sanglots de tristesse s'entrecoupaient de gémissements de douleur. Son dos était lacéré. Son oncle l'avait encore frappé. Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il avait fait pour le mériter. Il avait à peine finit ses tâches que son oncle l'avait attrapé et jeté au sol. Là, Oncle Vernon l'avait fouetté avec sa ceinture en lui hurlant dessus, le traitant de monstre.

Franchement, Harry ne savait plus quoi faire. Il avait essayé d'être un bon garçon comme Dudley mais rien ne marchait. Les coups et les insultes n'arrêtaient pas.

Harry sentit sur son bras un chatouillement. Une grosse araignée était tombée sur lui et escaladait son bras. Harry la regarda.

- **Tu as bien de la chance. Toi, tu ne fais pas insulter. Tu es tranquille.**

Harry se sentit jaloux. La vie aurait été si simple s'il avait été une araignée. Une petite araignée qui dormait tranquillement dans le placard. Il imagina de toutes ses forces ce qu'aurait été sa vie s'il avait été une araignée, pour oublier sa douleur.

Une vive lumière éclaira le placard.

Quand Harry rouvrit les yeux, tout ce qu'il y avait autour de lui avait grandi. Il pouvait aussi voir ce qui se passait tout autour de lui, cela était étrange. Il se décida de monter au sommet de la pile de draps. Il marcha à une vitesse exceptionnelle. Normalement, il courait vite, après tout il était entraîné avec Dudley et la "Chasse à Harry" qu'il organisait avec ses amis, mais pourtant il ne pouvait pas courir si vite. C'était impossible.

Il regarda ses jambes et manqua de crier. Au lieu des deux jambes qu'il était censé avoir, il y avait huit pattes poilues. Il avait des pattes ! Harry tourna sur lui-même. Il était une araignée. Une minuscule araignée noire. Harry sauta de joie. Il n'était plus Harry le Monstre, il était maintenant et à jamais Harry l'Araignée. Il remercia les Dieux et Déesses qui avaient réalisé son souhait. Il promit de toutes ses forces de ne jamais revenir sur cette décision.

Il ne savait pas où s'installer. Le placard était déjà tellement peuplé de ses semblables, qui étaient d'ailleurs soit dit en passant beaucoup plus grosses que lui. De plus, le placard ne lui disait rien. Il voulait sortir. Il se plaça dans un coin et s'endormit en se promettant de sortir demain.

**.**

**.HP**

**.**

Merci d'avoir lu.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Auteur:** _Akahi_

**Beta : **Ours en Peluche

**Attention:** Angst, sévices, maltraitance d'enfant.

**Disclaimer:** Je ne possède pas Harry Potter, JK Rowling en est la propriétaire. Je ne me fais pas d'argent sur cette fanfiction.

**Résumé:** Drago est un Veela et possède une âme sœur qui est pour le moins mm… particulière.

Merci à Elo, Narilla, Lord La Folle, Brigitte26 et Petit-Dragon 50 pour leur commentaire.

Je dédie ce chapitre et cette histoire aux personnes ayant fait le documentaire sur les araignées qui m'a inspiré.

Pour Lord La Folle : C'est un Happy End.

Bonne Lecture !

**.**

**HP**

**.**

**Chapitre 1**

Dumbledore soupira : des papiers, des papiers, encore des papiers. On aurait dû le prévenir quand il avait accepté le poste de Directeur. Il s'occupait quasiment plus des paperasses que de ses élèves. Aller, un bonbon au citron et il s'y remettait.

Il s'apprêtait à se remettre au travail quand le bibelot, au coin de son bureau, en forme d'éclair flottant explosa en mille morceaux. Il se leva immédiatement, baguette à la main. Cela n'était pas possible, c'était une catastrophe. Il sortit en courant de son bureau. Il espérait qu'il n'arriverait pas trop tard. Sinon ils étaient tous condamnés.

Sur le chemin, il croisa Peeves qui préparait une farce.

- **Peeves, appelez les directeurs des Maisons qu'ils me rejoignent dans le hall. Dites-leurs que cela est urgent.**

Peeves exécuta immédiatement. Il ne lui vient même pas à l'esprit de contester. Si le directeur courrait dans les couloirs en demandant l'aide des Chefs des Quatre Maisons, cela devait vraiment être important. Il avait beau être un farceur, il avait quand même un certain sens des responsabilités.

**.**

**HP**

**.**

- **Les Chefs des Maisons sont demandés de toute urgence à l'entrée, je répète, les Chefs des Maisons sont demandés de toute urgence à l'entrée.**

Severus sursauta. L'appel des Dirigeants. Cela faisait près de cinquante ans qu'il n'avait pas été lancé. La dernière fois, il y avait eu un meurtre au sein-même de l'école. Il espérait de tout coeur que ce n'était pas pour un autre évènement de ce genre qu'on l'appelait. D'un geste de la main, il fit disparaître la potion qu'il faisait et se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers le Hall.

A peine fut-il arrivé qu'il vit une chatte sauter de rampes en rampes, descendant ainsi rapidement les étages. Si la situation n'avait pas été aussi grave, il aurait ri de ce spectacle. Qui aurait pu imaginer la sévère et digne dirigeante de Gryffondor sauter agilement un peu partout ? Sans son corps d'Animagus cela aurait été ridicule.

Une fois qu'il eut touché le sol, le chat tigré se transforma en une sorcière à robe noir et vert coiffée d'un chignon lui donnant l'air sévère, le tout surplombé d'un chapeau pointu. La femme inquiète se précipita vers lui.

- **Severus ! Par Merlin ! Savez-vous ce qui se passe ?**

**- Non, j'espérais que vous le saviez**. Répondit le Maître de Potion, inquiet.

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de continuer leur discussion que Dumbledore arriva en courant, suivit de prêt par Chourave et Flitwick. Ces derniers étaient aussi confus et inquiets qu'eux.

Albus passa devant eux sans s'arrêter.

- **Venez ! Dépêchez vous !** Dit Dumbledore en sortant du château. **Habillez-vous en Moldu mais gardez votre baguette en main et soyez prêts à l'utiliser.**

**.**

**HP**

**.**

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils apparurent dans une rue Moldue. Elle était triste et calme. Toutes les maisons se ressemblaient et n'avaient pas la moindre personnalité ou vie.

**- Pourquoi sommes-nous là, Albus ? **Demanda d'une voix tremblante McGonagall en reconnaissant la rue où ils étaient. Elle ne pourrait jamais oublier cet endroit où elle avait, il y avait maintenant quatre ans, déposé un enfant.

Dumbledore regarda McGonagall tristement.

**- Dans mon bureau, j'avais un objet qui m'informait sur la vie de l'enfant. Il a explosé.**

Minerva devient aussi blanche qu'un fantôme.

**- Vous… vous voulez dire que…**balbutia la vieille dame.** Oh Merlin.**

Severus s'énerva. Allait-on enfin les informer de ce qu'il se passait ou allait-il rester dans le noir ? Il n'espérait pas car il détestait cela. L'ignorance était une faiblesse.

Voyant que l'information ne venait pas, il demanda :

**- Par le sang de Dragon ! Allez-vous enfin nous dire ce qu'il se passe ?**

Dumbledore se tourna vers lui.

**- Harry Potter est mort**, dit tristement le Directeur.

Le professeur Chourave et le professeur Flitwick poussèrent des exclamations de surprise et de tristesse, alors que Minerva réprimait un sanglot.

Severus regarda Dumbledore, choqué. Il ne voulait pas croire ce qu'il entendait. Potter devait vivre dans un château, pas mourir à l'âge de cinq ans dans une maison Moldue. Il secoua mentalement la tête. Si l'enfant était mort, c'était surement à cause de sa bêtise et de son arrogance. Après tout, il était un Potter.

**.**

**HP**

**.**

**- Nous sommes arrivés. Nous devons découvrir ce qui c'est passé, et si Harry est vraiment mort ou si il a juste fait un arrêt cardiaque. Il se peut que nous soyons face à des ennemis. Filius et moi nous attaquerons. Minerva prenez votre forme d'Animagi, vous nous servirez d'espion. Pomona et Severus vous soignerez. Prêts ?**

**- Prêts.**

Albus sonna à la porte du 4 Privet Drive. Après un moment, une femme osseuse ouvrit la porte. Le sourire aimable qu'elle avait sur ses lèvres disparu au moment-même où elle les aperçu.

**- Bonjour Mme Dursley. Pouvons-nous entrer ? On aimerait voir le jeune Harry.**

Mme Dursley les regarda, horrifiée. Elle rentra chez elle et essaya de refermer la porte. Severus, qui avait prévu l'action, réussit à rattraper la porte de justesse et poussa fermement Pétunia.

_Elle ne changera jamais. Elle m'est toujours aussi détestable_. Se dit Severus.

**- Je pense que tu nous as mal compris. Tu n'as pas le choix. Alors mène-nous à Potter ou je te jure que tu le payeras, et tu sais de quoi je suis capable. N'est-ce pas Tunia ?**

Severus eut le plaisir de la voir trembler. Depuis qu'il la connaissait, il ne pouvait pas la voir en peinture. Sa voix criarde et son mauvais caractère l'avaient toujours refroidi quand il allait voir Lily.

Son plaisir disparu quand il vit que Dumbledore le fusillait du regard. Heureusement, ce dernier ne dit rien. Il savait qu'on n'avait pas le temps pour la politesse.

**- Il n'est pas là, il est chez des amis**, dit mesquinement Pétunia.

Cela sonnait étrangement faux aux oreilles de Severus.

**- Dans ce cas, dite-nous chez qui il est. Albus et Pomona partiront le chercher pendant que Filius, Minerva et moi resterons ici pour ne pas le louper et vous tenir compagnie. N'est-ce pas une idée merveilleuse, Minerva** **?** Dit-il en regardant le chat tigré qui se métamorphosa en femme sous les yeux horrifiés de Mme Dursley.

**- Oui, c'est une merveilleuse idée**, répondit le professeur de Métamorphose.

Son intuition se confirma quand Severus la vit pâlir encore un peu plus et commencer à trembler.

**- Sortez d'ici immédiatement !**

Les sorciers s'apprêtèrent à répliquer quand ils furent interrompus par un jeune garçon blond. Severus fut étonné qu'un enfant puisse être aussi gros alors qu'il était si jeune. Il devait peser au moins une quarantaine de kilos. Bon sang, que faisaient les parents ? Ce n'est pas comme si l'enfant pouvait se préparer à manger seul. Ils avaient peut-être envie de l'engraisser pour le manger, car de toute façon si cela continuait comme ça, le pauvre enfant ne vivrait pas très longtemps. Il finirait par mourir d'une crise cardiaque.

En regardant autour de lui, Severus vit qu'il n'était pas le seul à être choqué.

**- Maman ! Je veux plus de bonbon**, dit l'enfant en se rapprochant.

**- Duddy retourne immédiatement dans la cuisine ! Ce sont des monstres, ne les approche pas !** Cria Pétunia, paniquée.

Severus grogna. Cette idiote hystérique osait l'appeler monstre. Le regard sévère de Dumbledore le fit se taire.

- **Des monstres ? Ils sont là pour le monstre ?** Demanda innocemment Dudley, ne se rendant pas compte de l'effet que produisaient ses paroles.

Tout le monde était figé, de peur pour Pétunia, d'horreur pour les sorciers.

Monstre… Monstre… Ils osaient traiter un enfant tout innocent de cinq ans de monstre. Foi de Poufsouffle, ils allaient le payer. Elle ne laisserait pas un enfant se faire maltraiter sans intervenir. Pomona avança rapidement en bousculant les autres professeurs horrifiés et mit sa baguette sous le cou de l'horrible femme Moldue.

- **Où est-il ?** Dit dangereusement le professeur de Botanique. **Dépêchez-vous de me le dire avant que je m'impatiente et que je vous fasse sauter un ou deux membres pendant que mes asticots vous dévorent le reste de votre corps.**

**- Ne touchez pas à ma femme ! **Cria un homme en sortant de la cuisine.

L'homme était gras et rouge de fureur. Il devait être . Au moins, elle savait de qui tenait le pauvre enfant blond. De plus, ce Moldu ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Elle se tourna vers l'homme et s'adressa à lui avec dégoût.

- **Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous souffrirez aussi s'il est arrivé le moindre mal à . Je me répète une dernière fois**, dit Pomona en s'adressant de nouveau à la tante du jeune héros. **Où est-il ?**

- **Pour qui vous prenez-vous ?** **Espèce de vielle folle !** Hurla Vernon en s'approchant pour frapper et remettre à sa place cette mégère.

D'un geste vif, Pomona lança un sort sur le gras Moldu. Sous les hurlements de ce dernier, des plantes lui sortirent du ventre, déchirant sa peau et encerclant son corps pour l'empêcher de bouger.

- **Vernon ! **Cria Pétunia en se précipitant vers son mari.

- **Je vous avais prévenus. Puisse que la manière douce ne semble pas marcher, passons à la manière forte. Severus !** Appela-t-elle. **Avez-vous du Veritaserum ?**

A l'appel de son nom, le Maître de Potion sortit de ses pensées. Il avait presque oublié la cruauté des Poufsouffles quand on les énervait. Les doux Poufsouffles devenaient des vraies harpies quand les enfants ou les personnes possédant leurs affections étaient blessés. Leur fidélité les rendait plus menaçant que n'importe quelle autre maison. Leur colère était rare mais quand cela arrivait, c'était particulièrement sanglant. Même Dumbledore, qui désapprouvait totalement le comportement de la directrice de la maison des blaireaux, n'osait intervenir.

Severus sortit de sa poche un flacon et s'approcha rapidement du Moldu, ne voulant pas subir la colère de Pomona. Quand elle était dans cet état, elle faisait presque plus peur que Voldemort. Pétunia essaya de lui barrer le chemin pour protéger son mari, mais il s'en débarrassa rapidement avec un Stupefix. Il versa ensuite trois gouttes de sérum de vérité dans la bouche de ce porc Moldu.

- **Bien, commençons. Votre nom est-il Vernon Dursley ?**

**- Pourquoi devrais-je vous répondre ?** Beugla Vernon, qui avait retrouvé toute sa hargne quand la douleur s'était estompée. En effet, le sortilège n'était douloureux que pendant quelques minutes.

- **Ça suffit !** S'exclama Flitwick, qui s'était pour l'instant tenu tranquille et qui avait réussi à contenir sa colère.

Le Professeur de charme sortit sa baguette et prononça un sort obligeant à répondre très brièvement à chaque question pour que l'homme ne puisse pas manipuler ses réponses ou refuser de répondre.

- **Etes-vous Vernon Dursley ?**

- **Oui.**

- **Où est la chambre d'Harry Potter** **?** demanda Pomona. Vu le genre de personne que ces gens étaient, il était peut-être préférable de vérifier les conditions de vie de l'enfant pour savoir comment réagir face à lui si il était encore vivant.

- **Placard sous l'escalier**, dit Vernon en se maudissant d'avoir laisser échapper cette information. Ils avaient été généreux de donner un placard au monstre. Il ne le méritait pas. Sans leur immense générosité, cette abomination n'aurait même pas eut de toit où dormir. Malheureusement pour lui, il savait que ces monstres-là ne comprendraient jamais cela et qu'ils allaient lui faire payer.

Ces mots figèrent les sorciers d'horreur et de stupeur, et même Severus qui avait réussi à garder son calme quand il avait appelé Potter monstre ne pouvait laisser son visage neutre et impassible. Il ne voulait pas croire ce qu'il entendait. Cela ne pouvait pas être vrai. Harry Potter, le fichu fils de James, devait être élevé comme un Prince. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il espérait de tout son coeur qu'il avait raté sa potion et que ce Moldu mentait.

D'une main tremblante, il entreprit d'ouvrir le petit placard à coté d'eux. Ses mains tremblaient tellement qu'il dû s'y prendre à deux fois pour atteindre le loquet. Il tira la fine porte et exposa aux restes des sorciers l'intérieur du petit placard où une minuscule couverture sale et quelques habits trônaient.

Albus s'approcha et d'un geste tremblant saisi la couverture. Il la regarda d'un air défait. Il avait reconnu la couverture où avait été enveloppé Harry quand il l'avait déposé sur le palier. L'enfant n'en avait vraisemblablement jamais eu d'autre. Le pire dans tout cela était qu'elle était couverte de sang, comme l'ensemble du placard. Il se tourna vers l'oncle d'Harry.

**- Avez-vous battu Harry ?**

**- Oui**, dit Vernon. Oh que oui, il avait battu le monstre, il avait même eut beaucoup de plaisir à le faire.

**- Avez-vous battu très fortement l'enfant, si fort que cela aurait pu le tuer ?**

**- Oui.**

Minerva éclata en sanglot. Ils savaient maintenant comment l'enfant était mort, et c'était en partie sa faute. Si seulement elle s'était montrée plus insistante dans son refus de confier le bébé à ces gens infectes. Si seulement elle s'était opposée à Albus. Cela ne serait peut-être jamais arrivé.

Severus voulait tuer l'homme devant lui. Il ne supportait pas la maltraitance d'enfant. Il trouvait que c'était la pire chose qui puisse exister. Pourtant, il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas. L'homme avait encore beaucoup de chose à révéler. Ce genre de personne ne se contentait souvent pas de battre leur victime.

**- Avez-vous maltraité autrement le jeune Potter ?**

**- Oui.**

**- Avez-vous affamé l'enfant ?**

**- Oui**, répondit . Ce monstre ne méritait pas de manger. Il travaillait pour nourrir sa famille, pas pour nourrir cette créature.

**- Avez-vous traité l'enfant comme un esclave en le faisant travailler ?**

**- Oui**, dit Vernon. Il ne manquerait plus que l'enfant ne travaille pas pour les remercier de leur générosité.

**- Quelles tâches lui avez-vous donné ?**

**- Ménage, cuisine.**

**- Avait-il le droit de manger pendant ou après avoir cuisiné ?**

**- Non.**

Severus regarda l'homme avec encore plus de dégoût et d'horreur, si cela était encore possible. Priver un enfant de cinq ans de nourriture était un acte barbare, mais lui mettre de la nourriture devant lui et lui interdire de manger alors que l'enfant est affamé, il n'y avait pas de mots pour définir l'atrocité de la chose.

Il respira un bon coup avant la prochaine question. Il se promit que si cette baleine répondait oui à la question, il ne répondrait plus de rien. Même si il devait aller à Azkaban, il vengerait l'enfant.

**- Avez-vous violé Harry ?**

**- Non.**

Tous les sorciers soupirèrent de soulagement : enfin une chose que ce monstre n'avait pas fait subir à leur héros. Bien que Severus se doutait que ce cachalot ne l'avait pas fait que parce que l'enfant le répugnait trop, et pas par sympathie ou par répugnance à l'acte.

Dernière question. Il ne voulait pas la poser. Le mot "tuer" ou le mot "mort" ne voulait pas franchir ces lèvres. Il voulait encore espérer que l'enfant était toujours vivant et qu'il pourrait s'excuser d'avoir cru qu'il était gâté comme un prince. Qu'il pourrait un jour voir l'enfant sourire. Oui, il voulait voir l'enfant rire. Si on ne trouvait pas d'autre gardien pour l'enfant, il s'en occuperait lui-même. Il ferait n'importe quoi, mais l'enfant ne retournerait jamais ici.

Il était temps. Il ferma les yeux et dit.

- **Avez-vous enterré l'enfant ?** Demanda Severus. C'était la seule formulation qui avait pu franchir ses lèvres. Il savait que si l'homme répondait non il devrait cette fois-ci poser la question plus durement, car il avait très bien pu tuer l'enfant sans le mettre en terre. Cela serait même étonnant qu'il ait offert une sépulture à Harry.

- **Oui**, répondit Vernon. Oui, il l'avait enterré et le gosse avait eut l'audace de sortir du trou. Le somnifère qu'il avait utilisé pour maintenir le monstre endormit pendant qu'il l'enterrait avait été gaspillé. Le garçon était réapparu le lendemain, autant dire qu'il lui avait fait payer cela.

La réponse acheva les sorciers. Pomona, Filius et Albus pleuraient, Severus lui-même ne réussit pas à empêcher une larme de couler sur ses joues. Quant à Minerva, elle s'était effondrée au sol. Elle s'était doutée que le fils de Lily et James Potter était mort, mais la confirmation était dure à avaler.

**- Où a-t-il été enterré ?** Réussit-elle à demander.

Elle voulait s'excuser, même si elle savait qu'il était maintenant trop tard et qu'il n'entendrait pas ses excuses. Elle l'avait laissé dans un foyer violent et n'avait jamais vérifié son bien-être, elle lui devait bien des excuses et une belle sépulture. Elle allait le déterrer et l'emmener au cimetière où reposaient ses parents. Elle allait mettre l'enfant dans le caveau de la famille Potter dans les bras des seules personnes ayant jamais prit soin de lui, ses parents.

Mais ses espoirs de rédemption furent détruits par une simple phrase.

**- Je ne sais plus.**

**.**

**HP**

**.**

_Merci d'avoir lu._

_PS: Cela n'a rien à voir avec cette fiction, mais elle concerne la fiction "__**Le Pentacle**__". Donc s'il y a des lecteurs de cette histoire, __**je voudrais savoir quand exactement dans le seigneur des anneaux (bouquin et film) Saroumane commence à construire une armée.**_

_Je vous en pris répondez-moi où je ne pourrais pas continuer d'écrire. Ma soeur m'a pris mes dvd du seigneur des anneaux et vu qu'elle habite en Irlande, je ne suis pas prête de les ravoir._


	3. Chapitre 2

**Auteur:** _Akahi_

**Attention:** Angst, sévices, maltraitance d'enfant.

**Disclaimer:** Je ne posséde pas Harry Potter, JK Rowling en est la propriétaire. Je ne me fais pas d'argent sur cette fanfiction.

**Résumé:** Drago est un Veela est possède une âme-soeur qui est pour le moins mm… particulière.

**Ps :** Désolé pour les fautes qui parsèment cette fiction.

**Ps2:** Cette fiction fait 15 à 20 chapitres selon mon découpage. Vu que les chapitres ne sont pas très longs cette fiction est assez courte.

**Ps3:** Bien que cette fiction soit finie sur papier les chapitres prendront un peu de temps pour arriver. J'écris assez vite sur papier mais sur l'ordinateur je suis un véritable escargot. Cependant les chapitres arriveront plus rapidement que pour mes autres fictions.

_Merci à **Tanis**, **Lyly-chan** et **ptitcoeurfragile** pour leur commentaire._

_Je dédis ce chapitre à **Tanis** pour avoir répondu à ma question._

Bonne Lecture !

**.**

**HP**

**.**

**Chapitre 2**

La mort d'Harry Potter fut un véritable coup de fouet pour le monde sorcier. La conscience du danger Moldu éclata au grand jour. Malgré les nombreux appellent de Albus Dumbledore. La politique du monde magique face aux Moldus se radicalisa.

Le monde sorcier avait, depuis des siècles, essayé de se rapprocher du monde Moldu en se détachant des autres peuples magiques. Les Moldu-né avaient toujours essayé de montrer la supériorité de leur parents par rapport aux créatures magiques qui leurs faisaient peur. Ils utilisèrent la ressemblance physique pour appuyer leur thèse.

Les Sang-Purs qui dénonçaient ses idées et prônaient les droits des autres peuples magiques n'avaient jamais réussit à se faire entendre. Certains, voyant qu'ils n'arriveraient à rien intégrèrent le mouvement radical de Lord Voldemort. La violence du parti n'apporta aucune sympathie voir même augmenta le pouvoir des pro-Moldus. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres fût détruit par Harry Potter avant de pouvoir accéder par la force au pouvoir.

Après cela nombreux anti-Moldu furent arrêtés et de nombreuses lois contre les autres peuples magiques furent faites. Les ambassades des autres peuples magiques furent supprimées. Seuls les Veelas, les Sorciers et les Elfes furent autorisés à avoir un emploi dans le Ministère de la Magie. Le Ministère de la Magie devient le Ministères des sorciers même si le nom ne changeait pas. Le terme de "créature magique" fut officialisé. Toute être n'étant pas sorcier fût désigné comme "être magique" et fut dépossédé de beaucoup de ses droits. Les Sang-purs regardaient résigner et dégoûter l'évolution du monde sorcier. Quand le sort des Naïades fut scellé au même titre que les loups-garous et les vampires malgré tout les efforts et contestations des Sang-purs et des anti-Moldus, ces derniers se résignèrent à perdre leurs batailles. Ils décidèrent de concentrer leurs efforts sur le maintien des droits des Veelas et des Elfes abandonnant ainsi les autres peuples. Cela les attristaient beaucoup mais ils n'avaient pas vraiment le choix. Ils se vengèrent en diminuant les droits des Moldu-nés pour diminuer l'influence et le pouvoir des pro-Moldus. Quand l'ensemble du monde sorcier fut près à tomber sous l'influence des pro-Moldus, l'impensable se passa.

Harry James Potter, le Survivant, Héros du monde sorcier, icône des pro-Moldus, fut annoncé mort, assassiné par son oncle Moldu à l'âge de cinq ans après des années de mauvais traitement. La nouvelle ébranla le monde magique. Les négociations entre Moldu et sorciers furent coupées. De nombreux sorciers se mirent à observer plus attentivement les Moldus. Ils remarquèrent le comportement dangereux de ses personnes. Le nucléaire ou les bombes chimiques choquèrent les sorciers. Pour les sorciers, le sort Avada était un sort noir et dangereux car il tuait à coup sûr. Les Moldus eux, avaient fabriqué des armes qui pouvaient tuer des milliers de personnes voir même détruire la planète entière, sans le moindre état d'âme. Ce sont eux et non les peuples magiques qui étaient dangereux. Aucun peuple magique n'aurait inventé une telle arme pouvant tuer tant d'innocent. Si les Moldus détruisaient la planète ils étaient tous concernés.

Les Moldus qui avait maltraité leur jeune héros furent jugés et punit par l'ensemble du monde sorcier. Ils furent torturés jusqu'à la folie par des sorciers déchaînés. Leurs colères et leurs peines ne s'arrêtèrent pas. Ils se décidèrent de fouiller dans le passé des personnes ayant vécu chez des Moldus. C'est là qu'ils remarquèrent que le cas du jeune Potter n'était pas unique. De nombreux sorciers avaient été maltraités. Les plus connus étaient Voldemort et Gildeward.

Horrifié, ils décidèrent d'imposer une loi. Cette dernière disait que chaque Moldu-né découvert devait être immédiatement enlevé de sa famille Moldu et élevé dans le monde sorcier. Dans le cas de mariage entre Moldu et sorcier, le couple devait habiter dans le monde magique et en cas de mort du sorcier, le Moldu devait avoir un elfe de maison pour être considérer comme apte à garder l'enfant. L'elfe de maison devait être lié à l'enfant et le protéger en cas de besoin.

Le Mariage entre être magique et Moldu ne fut pas interdit mais au vue de la nouvelle séparation, il ne risquait plus d'en avoir beaucoup. Seuls les vampires furent libres de voyager entre les deux mondes.

Les autres peuples magiques furent de nouveaux accepter par le monde sorcier et ils virent leur droit être restaurer.

Même les vampires furent acceptés au sein de la communauté sorcière. Cela avaient profondément choqué les diplômâtes vampires qui avaient été appelé pour redéfinir les droits des vampires. Ces derniers étaient arrivés résigner pensant qu'on allait encore compliquer leurs vies en leurs imposant des lois humiliantes et contraignantes. Cela faisait des siècles que leurs droits s'étaient peu à peu raréfier. C'est donc avec stupeur qu'ils écoutèrent leurs nouveaux droits. Ils étaient acceptés dans tous les lieux magiques. Ils avaient le droit de se nourrir comme ils le voulaient de Moldu à condition qu'ils maquillent leurs traces après leurs passages et que les Moldus ne s'aperçoivent pas de leurs existences. Pour les être magiques, il était toujours interdit d'en boire à moins que le vampire ne puisse faire autrement. Dans ce cas, le vampire devait aller au ministère et si sous Veritaserum, il prouvait qu'il n'avait pas fait exprès, il était libéré de toute accusation. Les vampires pouvaient transformer ou prendre pour Calice qui il voulait à condition que cette personne soit majeur, d'accord et ayant faite une déclaration écrite et signée au ministère. En contre partie de ces nouveaux droits les vampires devaient s'ils en voyaient emmener les Moldu-nés dans le monde sorcier et surveillaient le monde Moldu. La différence d'odeur du sang permettait aux vampires de trouvaient plus facilement les sorciers que n'importe quels autres êtres magiques.

Ce ne fut pas les peuples à pouvoir ravoir ses droits. Les loup-garous possédaient maintenant les mêmes droits que les autres êtres magiques. A part à la pleine lune où ils n'avaient pas le droit d'être devant les hôpitaux, les zones d'herbes magiques qui avaient besoin d'être ramassé à la pleine lune et le ministère. Le reste était parmi car on considérait que l'on n'avait pas à être dehors les nuits de pleine lune. Il n'y avait plus aucune honte à être un loup-garou maintenant. Comme les vampires, la morsure était légal si elle était soit accidentelle soit consensuel entre adulte et signaler au ministère.

Le monde magique avait terriblement changé. Les pro-Moldus avaient remués ciel et terre pour essayer de maintenir les relations avec les Moldus et l'honneur de ces derniers mais rien n'avait marché. Dumbledore lui-même c'était montré officiellement contre le programme de destruction des Moldus en cas de danger. Si les Moldu s'apprêtaient à faire sauter la planète ou un autre danger semblable, ils seraient aussitôt exterminés par le monde magique. Malgré de nombreuses protestations le programme resta et la réputation de Dumbledore en pris un coup.

A partir de là, Dumbledore fut sous les feux des projecteurs et sa vie fut examinée. C'est là qu'une terrible révélation fut faite entraînant sur le directeur de Poudlard la haine du monde magique. Il était celui qui avait mit le jeune Potter chez des Moldus sans protection ni vérification. Il avait osé laisser un bébé dans une simple couverture sur le palier d'une maison Moldu en pleine nuit de novembre. La haine et le dégout entrainèrent pour Dumbledore la suppression de tous ses titres honorifiques et de son poste de directeur ainsi qu'une peine d'emprisonnement de trois ans pour négligence.

Le professeur McGonagall fut, quant a elle, prié de prendre sa retraite pour ne pas être intervenue pour empêcher les actions d'Albus Dumbledore. Severus Snape devient le directeur de Poudlard et Pomona Chourave la sous directrice.

Le monde sorcier avait à jamais changer. Le 31 juillet fut désigné comme jour de célébration à la mémoire d'Harry Potter par l'ensemble les peuples magiques. Le prix Potter fut décerné aux personnes accomplissant des actes de grande générosité. Un temple fut aussi construit en l'honneur du jeune héros. Les noms des victimes magiques tuaient ou maltraitaient par les Moldus recouvraient les murs pour que plus jamais les sorciers n'oublient la cruauté des Moldus.

Personne n'oublierait jamais Harry Potter, le Sauveur.

**.**

**HP**

**.**

_Apparition de Drago dans le prochain chapitre (enfin^^)_

_Quelqu'un veut-il bien être ma béta ?_


	4. Chapitre 3

**Auteur:** _Akahi_

**Attention:** Angst, sévices, maltraitance d'enfant.

**Disclaimer:** Je ne posséde pas Harry Potter, JK Rowling en est la propriétaire. Je ne me fais pas d'argent sur cette fanfiction.

**Résumé:** Drago est un Veela est possède une âme-soeur qui est pour le moins mm… particulière.

_Merci à Tanis, Lyly-chan, KynnVyr, Mamoshi, Chut, Ours en peluche, leiladreamsnape, NarcizaPottermalfoy, Felinness, Koneko-swan et ptitcoeurfragile pour leur commentaire._

**Koneko-swan :** L'idée de cette fiction m'est venue quand j'étais à l'hopital et que la télévision était bloquée sur une chaine qui passait des documentaires sur les araignées. Je souffre d'arachnophobie intense, alors autant dire que se fut une véritable torture. J'ai essayé de penser à autre chose et de ne pas regarder mais cela c'est révélé impossible, je ne pouvais détacher mes yeux de la télévision. Après une heure de documentaire, j'ai vue une petite araignée noire aux yeux verts et je me suis dit qu'elle ressemblait à Harry. C'est là que cette fiction à commencer.

**Lyly-chan :** Je pense comme toi que le monde magique ne connaît pas la demi-mesure.

**Felinness** : Je suis contente que ma fiction te plaise par contre tu as commis un petit contre sens. Vernon a belle et bien enterrer Harry mais il savait que ce dernier était vivant. Il a espéré que Harry meurt sous terre mais Harry grâce à sa magie à réussi a se déterré et revenir chez les Dursley. Vernon ne sais plus où il l'a enterré car cela fait longtemps que l'action c'est passé. (je situe cet événement vers les 3 ans de Harry)

_Ce chapitre est dédié à Ours en peluche et leiladreamsnape pour s'être proposé d'être ma béta._

Bonne Lecture !

**.**

**HP**

**.**

**Chapitre 3**

Severus soupira, le travail de directeur lui avait semblé bien plus facile quand il l'avait accepté. Il faut dire que les choses avaient bien changé. Poudlard était redevenue une école de Magie et non plus juste une école de sorcellerie. L'école acceptait maintenant tous les enfants magiques. De nombreux cours et professeur avait été rajouté. L'école qui comptait avant une centaine de personnes possédait maintenant deux milles d'étudiants et des centaines de professeur. Heureusement que Poudlard était magique, ils ne manquaient pas de place et on ne se sentait pas à l'étroit.

Le château était séparé selon les matières et les spécialités. Il avait aussi rajouté trois maisons, Licorna, Dragonard et Sombraluis. Chacune de ces maisons avaient un personnage attitré. Pour Dragonard, Calanon un célèbre Elfe Noir, pour Sombralius, Drakuis un Vampire qui avait longtemps milité pour les droits des Vampires. Ces deux là avaient été choisit car ils n'étaient pas sorciers et qu'il avait besoin que l'école ne soit pas représenté que par des sorciers. Le dernier personnage pour représenter Licorna était Harry Potter.

Oui. Il avait choisit le fils de son pire ennemi, l'enfant qu'il s'était préparé à haïr. L'enfant que le monde sorcier et leur soif de pouvoir avait tué. Bien qu'il ait eu beaucoup de respect pour Dumbledore, il ne pourrait jamais lui pardonner de ne pas avoir pris en compte les dernières volontés des Potter qui avaient précisé de ne jamais mettre leur fils chez les Dursley. Selon eux, même Voldemort aurait été un meilleur tuteur que ses Moldus. Dumbledore avait connu le danger mais cela lui avait semblé une bonne idée pour rendre le jeune héros docile et humble. La mort du garçon avait ouvert les yeux à Severus. Les héros était juste bon à être sacrifier en cas de problème. Si ce n'était pas les Moldus qui l'avaient tué cela aurait été le monde sorcier. C'est pour cela qu'il avait choisi l'icone de Harry Potter pour représenter une des maisons de Poudlard ainsi personne n'oubliera l'innocence sacrifier.

Pourtant tout les problèmes qu'avaient entrainé l'agrandissement de l'école lui semblait simple par rapport à se qu'il devait maintenant résoudre. Son filleul avait des ennuis et en bon parrain, il devait les résoudre. Son filleul était Drago Malefoy. Bien que cela n'était pas connu il y a quelques années, les Malefoy possédaient du sang de Veela. Drago avait reçu à son anniversaire son héritage.

Cela lui arrivait souvent de recevoir des élèves qui partaient à la recherche de leur âme-soeur. Le problème n'était pas là, le problème était que cela faisait huit mois qu'il cherchait son Compagnon sans le moindre succès. Drago était de plus en plus déprimé, depuis quelques jours Lucius, le père de Drago, et Severus avaient du mal à convaincre le jeune Veela de manger. Severus se rendait compte que si Drago ne trouvait pas bientôt sa Compagne, il se laisserait mourir.

Le changement de mentalité avait grandement simplifié la recherche de l'âme-soeur. En effet bon nombreux d'être magique possédaient des âme-soeurs de ce faite la recherche du compagnon était maintenant prioritaire. Tout les peuples magique accueillaient les jeunes qui étaient dans leur quête et si vraiment le jeune ne trouvait pas son âme sœur, il pouvait approchait les familles royal. Cela était une grande amélioration. On ne comptait pas le nombre de personne qui était mort à cause de l'impossibilité d'approchait leur Compagne. La quête qui avant pouvait durée des années durait maintenant rarement plus de quelques années.

Malheureusement un Malefoy ne faisait rien comme les autres, ils avaient voyagé dans toutes les communautés magiques, sans trouver la moindre trace de l'âme soeur.

- **Drago, je pense que tu as compris ce que tu avais à faire.**

L'adolescent devant lui avait les cheveux blonds platine et les yeux bleus gris. La beauté naturelle des Veela étaient ternis par la tristesse. Cela faisait des mois que Drago n'était plus que l'ombre de ce qu'il était.

**- Oui Severus. Je suis allé voir les vampires pour pouvoir savoir comment faire pour ne pas me faire repérer**, soupira tristement Drago.

**- Drago, je sais qu'il est rare d'avoir un Moldu comme Compagnon ou Compagne mais n'oublie pas que mon ton âme-soeur a été choisit par la Magie. Je suis sûr qu'elle sera parfaite pour toi.**

**- C'est un Moldu. Il ne connaît rien sur les âmes-soeur, il va me tuer.**

**- Tu vas devoir le séduire et avoir de sacrée réflexe pour pouvoir l'empêcher de dire les mots qu'ils te tueront. Les Moldus les disent facilement sans y penser.**

**- Je sais.**

**- Bien tu peux disposer. Drago n'oublie pas que tu as quelqu'un qui t'attend et que tu as tout ton temps pour le trouver. Vos études passent largement après votre vie.**

Du temps de Dumbledore, les études passaient avant la recherche de l'âme-sœur. Severus ne comptait pas le nombre d'élèves qui était mort ou qui avait arrêté leur étude. Dès qu'il avait été directeur c'était la première chose qu'il avait changé.

Drago se leva. Il était temps pour lui d'y aller.

- **Bonne chance**, dit Severus en voyant Drago partir.

**.**

**HP**

**.**

Drago transplana dans une ruelle sombre et déserte. La puanteur qui régnait fut telle que le blond du faire appelle à ton son self contrôle pour ne pas mettre se boucher le nez. Comment les Moldus pouvaient vivre ainsi ? Vraiment Drago ne le savait pas. Drago reprit ces esprits, il devait se comporter comme un parfait Moldu. Il marcha la tête haute, le visage neutre, prenant bien soin de ne pas grimacer de dégoût.

Il se dirigea vers la rue principale. Là, Drago se stoppa choquer. Des machines fonçaient à vive allure au beau milieu de la rue. Les Moldus étaient-ils fou ? Il ne lui viendrait jamais à l'esprit de voler à raz le sol en plein milieu des passants. Apparemment les Moldus n'avaient pas peur de renverser quelqu'un.

Drago continua à marcher. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre, vu le nombre de Moldu, il serait dans ce monde un bon bout de temps. Il allait devoir s'habituer des bizarreries Moldus.

**.**

**HP**

**.**

_J'espère que cela vous à plus. Le chapitre suivant est un peu plus long je vous rassure et fini de recopier sur ordi^^._

_Leiladreamsnape__: Voudrais tu être ma beta pour cette fiction. J'avais demandé à Ours en Peluche mais je n'ai pas de nouvelle. Elle a surement beaucoup de chose à faire ou n'arrive pas à lire les ficher que je lui envoie._


	5. Chapitre 4

**Auteur:** _Akahi_

**Attention:** Angst, sévices, maltraitance d'enfant.

**Beta :** _Ours en peluche_

**Disclaimer:** Je ne possède pas Harry Potter, JK Rowling en est la propriétaire. Je ne me fais pas d'argent sur cette fanfiction.

**Résumé:** Drago est un Veela et possède une âme-soeur qui est pour le moins mm… particulière.

_Merci à Petit-Drgon50, Jument fière, Tyoka, Cromantique, Konomu-imouto, Cèdre, Felinness, The ice cat, Mamoshi, Ours en peluche, leiladreamsnape, Darkmoonlady et ptitcoeurfragile pour leur commentaire._

**Felinness :** Beaucoup souffert, j'ai fermé les yeux et je me suis bouchée les oreilles jusqu'à ce que la scène soit finie^^. Mais c'est vrai que cette fiction m'a beaucoup aidée dans ma peur, je peux regarder maintenant une araignée sans hurler ou devenir hystérique. C'est une grande amélioration.

**Cromantique :** Non Harry ne s'est pas transformé quand il a été enterré. La première fois qu'il se métamorphose en araignée c'est quand il a 5 ans. Il a transplané.

Je dédie mon chapitre à Oursenpeluche qui me corrige ce chapitre.

Bonne Lecture !

**.**

**HP**

**.**

**Chapitre 4**

Drago s'affala dans l'herbe. Cela faisait déjà un mois qu'il cherchait son âme sœur, mais il n'en trouvait pas une trace. Peut-être n'en avait-il pas, qu'il ne le méritait pas ? La tristesse lui reprit le cœur. L'espoir qui l'avait saisi à son arrivée s'estompait. Les Moldus étaient beaucoup trop nombreux. Il ne le trouvera jamais. De plus, il n'était même pas sûr qu'il se trouve dans ce monde. Peut-être n'était-il pas digne de connaître son âme sœur. Il respira profondément pour se calmer et faire passer sa déprime.

Soudain, une délicieuse odeur parvient à ses narines. Tout son être lui cria : Compagnon !

Drago se leva brusquement et regarda autour de lui. Son compagnon était tout près. Il tourna sur lui-même pour essayer de voir où se trouvait son âme sœur. Elle était là sans être là. Il la sentait, mais elle restait à ses yeux invisible. Drago commença à pleurer.

- **Compagnon ! **Cria hystériquement Drago. **Compagnon !**

La panique et le désespoir le submergèrent. Son compagnon était tout près mais il ne le trouvait pas. Il laissa son instinct prendre le dessus. Il sauta près de son âme soeur et la prit dans ces bras. Il la serra prêt de son coeur.

Enfin l'autre partie de son âme l'avait rejoint. Il devait lui parler, lui expliquer ce qu'il se passait. Le pauvre devait être perdu.

Il s'éloigna pour observer son compagnon.

Il en resta choqué.

**.**

**HP**

**.**

Severus marcha rapidement avec Lucius vers les quartiers de Drago. Ce dernier, après un mois de recherche dans le monde Moldu, était revenu. Il avait enfin dû trouver son âme soeur. Il lui tardait de le rencontrer. Elle avait été tellement dure à trouver qu'il espérait qu'elle en valait la peine.

Il entra dans la suite après avoir frappé à la porte. Même s'il n'avait normalement pas à le faire puisqu'il faisait parti de la famille, il ne voulait rien interrompre. La Compagne devait être une Moldue, il ne voulait pas lui donner d'excuse pour refuser son filleul. Elle ne savait rien des âmes sœurs, et donc rien ne l'empêchait de refuser. Ils devaient donc faire bonne impression.

Quand il ouvrit la porte, il vit au milieu du salon une araignée noire. Severus soupira. Les elfes de maison ne faisaient pas bien leur travail. Pff… Il devait s'en débarrasser. L'âme sœur de Drago avait de fortes chances d'être arachnophobe. De plus, des araignées dans un manoir comme celui-ci ternissait grandement l'image des Malefoy.

Quand il s'apprêta à écraser l'araignée, une masse blonde se jeta sur lui. Il fut jeté contre le mur, et des mains se placèrent sur son cou en l'étranglant. Il ne dû sa survie qu'à l'action rapide de Lucius.

L'assaut était arrivé si vite, qu'il ne vit son agresseur que lorsque Lucius le plaqua au sol.

- **Drago**, murmura-t-il choqué.

Drago. Il venait de se faire attaquer par son filleul.

**- Chut…Calme-toi Drago**, murmura Lucius à l'oreille de son fils.** Personne ne veut faire du mal à ton Compagnon. On ne le blessera pas. On ne l'avait pas vu. On fera plus attention. Chut…Calme toi mon enfant.**

Severus se figea. Compagnon. L'araignée était l'âme sœur de Drago. Ce n'était pas possible ! Il devait être un Animagus. Oui, c'était cela. Il devait être un Animagus, se convainquit Severus, peut-être même était-il coincé dans sa forme animale.

**- Drago, on peut surement aider ton Compagnon**, chuchota Severus.

**- Compagnon ?**

**- Oui, ton Compagnon Drago…ton Compagnon.**

Drago se calma peu à peu. Lucius le lâcha et l'aida à se relever.

**- Désolé Severus**, s'excusa Drago en retrouvant ses esprits.

**- Ce n'est rien Drago. On peut dire que ton Compagnon est étonnant. **

**- C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire**, dit Lucius en souriant.

**- Ton Compagnon est peut-être coincé dans sa forme d'Animagus. Me permets-tu de lui lancer un sort pour lui rendre sa forme sorcière pour que l'on puisse discuter ?**

**- Bien sûr, vas-y**, dit Drago en se décalant, mais en restant quand même suffisamment proche pour intervenir.

**- Je vais vous redonner votre forme humaine, si vous me le permettez**, dit le directeur de Poudlard à l'araignée. **Animagus Planamus !**

Une lumière bleutée éclaira la pièce. Drago regarda attentivement le centre de la pièce. Il voulait être le premier à voir son Compagnon dans sa forme humaine. La lumière s'estompa laissant place à… une araignée ! Son Compagnon était resté dans sa forme d'araignée. Comment cela se faisait-il ?

Il regarda son père, figé de stupeur.

**- Père, qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ?**

**- Ton…Ton âme sœur…**, balbutia Lucius.

**- Est une Araignée**, termina Severus.

**- C'est pas possible**_**, paniqua Drago,**_** jamais encore un Veela ne s'est retrouvé avec une personne avec qui elle ne pouvait communiquer. Et puis comment est-ce que je pourrais m'accoupler avec lui et avoir des enfants**, dit-il hystériquement.

Les Veelas avaient plusieurs ambitions communes : trouver leur âme sœur et s'accoupler avec. Il était quasiment aussi important pour un Veela de s'accoupler que de trouver son Compagnon. En effet, une relation sexuelle permettait au Veela de se lier à son compagnon et d'être sûr que ce dernier ne le rejette pas. Sans cela, le Veela était toujours incertain sur les sentiments de son âme sœur et ne trouvait jamais le véritable bonheur.

**- Je ne sais pas mon Dragon**, dit Lucius en prenant son fils dans ses bras pour le consoler.** Ton Compagnon est peut-être une accromentula, et pour l'accouplement tu pourrais essayer d'avoir une forme Animagus. Tu as une forte chance d'avoir une forme lui correspondant, vu que vous êtes destinés**

Severus s'approcha et observa attentivement l'araignée. Elle était petite et noire, avec des yeux verts émeraude.

**- Ce n'est pas une accromentula**, dit fermement le brun.

Lucius poussa un soupir. Son fils ne faisait vraiment pas les choses simplement, même pour un Malefoy. Jamais encore un Veela n'avait prit comme Compagnon un animal. Vraiment, Lucius plaignait son fils. Il ne savait pas comment il allait s'en sortir. De plus, pour lui les animaux ne pensaient pas autant que les autres êtres magiques, car il était presque sûr que l'araignée ici présente n'était pas une espèce magique. En plus Lucius ne voulait pas imaginer l'accouplement de son fils. Lui qui avait toujours pensé que la première fois de son enfant serait douce, pleine de tendresse et d'attention, s'était lourdement trompé. Cela se ferait sûrement sauvagement sous forme Animagus. Bien qu'il essayait de ne pas juger, cela le dégoutait un peu. Le seul point positif était qu'il n'aura pas à faire un discours pour menacer son beau fils s'il faisait du mal à Drago. Cela l'aurait ennuyé. Quoi que maintenant il donnerait tout pour être obligé d'en faire un.

**- Drago, nous allons te laisser avec ton compagnon. Pendant ce temps nous allons chercher des livres pour que tu puisses devenir un Animagus**, dit Lucius en sortant de la pièce, suivi par Severus.

**- Merci, à bientôt.**

**.**

**HP**

**.**

**- Je te serre un verre, Severus ? **Demanda Lucius.

**- Je veux bien.**

Le Blond donna un verre de Whisky Pur Feu avant de s'affaler gracieusement dans un fauteuil.

**- Quand Drago ne trouvait pas son âme sœur, j'étais très inquiet. Depuis le changement politique, grâce à Harry Potter, la quête s'est énormément simplifiée. Au bout d'un moment, j'ai compris que son Compagnon n'était pas magique. J'ai eu du mal à l'accepter. Je ne voulais pas avoir un Moldu dans la famille. Pourtant, maintenant je donnerais tout ce que j'ai pour en avoir dans ma famille plutôt que… cela… Severus, je suis perdu. Comment dois-je réagir ?**

**- Je sais, Lucius. Moi-même je suis choqué. La seule chose à faire est de soutenir Drago et de l'aider du mieux que nous pouvons. Tu vas aller chercher des informations sur les transfigurations humaines, pendant ce temps j'irai voir si je ne peux pas obtenir de l'aide de grands savants de différents peuples magiques pour voir ce qu'ils pensent de tout cela.**

**.**

**HP**

**.**

J'espère que cela vous a plus.

Ne vous habituez pas à recevoir les chapitres si vite, c'est une exception aujourd'hui.


	6. Chapitre 5

**Auteur:** _Akahi_

**Attention:** Angst, sévices, maltraitance d'enfant, Zoophilie (merci Koneko-Swan ^^)

**Beta :** _Ours en peluche_

**Disclaimer:** Je ne possède pas Harry Potter, JK Rowling en est la propriétaire. Je ne me fais pas d'argent sur cette fanfiction.

**Résumé:** Drago est un Veela et possède une âme sœur qui est pour le moins mm… particulière.

.

_Merci à Petite Emeuraude, Kyu, Cromantique, Shin, Mali-la-maline, Ano Nym ,Koneko-Swan_,_ Felinness, The ice cat, Ours en peluche, Nienna-lo, __philae89__,_ _Darkmoonlady et ptitcoeurfragile pour leurs commentaires._

_._

_**Mali-la-maline :**__ J'adore ton commentaire. J'avoue que je n'y avais pas pensé. C'est une idée à creuser^^._

_._

_**Ano Nym :**__ Dans quelques chapitres on a un POV Harry._

_._

Bonne Lecture !

**.**

**HP**

**.**

**Chapitre 5 **

**- Bonjour à tous, je vous remercie d'être venu**, salua Severus.

Devant lui, trois hommes. Ils étaient tous des spécialistes sur la question des liens magiques. L'homme habillé en noir était le Seigneur Subumbrarius. Il avait plusieurs siècles de connaissance. Sa nature de Vampire lui avait permis cela. Le Seigneur Elfe Elvintar ici présent avait une science tout aussi développée. Il était LA référence en cas d'ennuis ou de doute. Les familles royales de tous les peuples s'arrachaient ses services. Enfin, le dernier invité était le Veela Athrun Delaplume, spécialiste de la magie Veela. Si il y avait des personnes capables de les aider, c'était bien eux.

**- Cela est bien naturel, Professeur Snape. Vous nous avez bien aidés depuis que vous êtes Directeur, en acceptant nos enfants dans votre école et en condamnant toute discrimination. Vous avez beaucoup fait pour nous, nous avons une grande dette à votre égard. Peu importe ce que vous nous demandez, nous essaierons de vous aider.**

**- Je vous remercie, Seigneur Elvintar. Voilà, j'ai un problème avec le Compagnon d'un de mes élèves, il est des plus étranges.**

**- Il est étrange que de telles paroles sortent de votre bouche, très chèr**, dit le Seigneur Subumbrarius en fronçant les sourcils, **mais si je dois vous donner une réponse à cela c'est que le lien d'âme est toujours bien formé, nulle autre personne ne conviendrait mieux que l'élu et si le Compagnon pose problème, son âme sœur devrait pouvoir le calmer.**

**- Je suis bien conscient de cela mais là n'est pas le problème, malheureusement**, soupira Severus.

**- Quel est donc ce problème alors ? **Demanda curieusement Athrun.

**- Mon élève est un Veela et il va avoir un mal fou à s'accoupler avec son Compagnon, parce que ce dernier est…une araignée.**

**- Quoi ? **S'écrièrent Athrun et Elvintar.

**- Je vois le problème**, dit le Vampire,** j'avoue que de toute ma longue vie je n'avais jamais entendu parler d'un cas comme cela. Mais bon, pourquoi pas. Je vous promets d'essayer de trouver une solution pour l'accouplement, mais une Accromentula peut être un bon Compagnon. Après tout, la Magie l'a choisie.**

**- Vous n'avez pas bien compris, ce n'est pas une Accromentula. C'est une simple araignée de quelques centimètres.**

**- Ce n'est pas possible ! Ce doit être un Animagus.**

**- C'est la première chose à laquelle j'ai pensé, mais le contre-sort n'a pas marché et je ne connais aucune autre magie pouvant durer plus de quelques heures. J'ai donc dû me résigner à ce que ce Compagnon soit une simple araignée.**

**- Un animal, une liaison avec un animal. J'avoue que je ne l'aurais jamais imaginé**, dit le Seigneur Elvindar, stupéfait.** Je vous promets de vous aider du mieux possible. La seule chose que je demande en échange, c'est de pouvoir prendre des notes de cette expérience au cas où cela se reproduirait.**

**- De même pour nous**, dirent les autres personnes présentes dans le bureau.

**- Je ne pense pas que cela poserait problème. **

**- Pouvons-nous rencontrer le Veela et son Compagnon ? **

**- Oui, oui, bien sûr mais n'oubliez pas de faire attention où vous marchez.**

**- Cela va de soi. **

**.**

**HP**

**.**

Severus transplana au Manoir Malefoy avec ses trois invités et les conduit d'un pas rapide vers les appartements de Drago.

**- Nous sommes arrivés**, dit le Directeur en frappant à la porte. **M. Malefoy, pouvons-nous entrer ? Je suis accompagné de trois spécialistes dans les liaisons magiques, ils pourront sûrement vous aider.**

**- Entrez**, cria une voix dans la pièce.

Severus ouvrit la porte et se figea.

**- Oh…Ok…**

Il semblerait que l'instinct Veela avait frappé. Le Veela, pour plaire à son compagnon, avait redécoré la suite. La végétation avait comblé le vide et le parquet avait été remplacé par de la pelouse. Le lierre grimpait sur les meubles. La chambre luxueuse avait été remplacée par une sorte de jardin.

Severus se stoppa à l'entrée. Il n'osa pas entrer par peur d'écraser la petite araignée. La pelouse rendait la visibilité mauvaise. Il ne préférait pas prendre de risques.

**- M. Malefoy, pouvez-vous venir nous chercher ? Nous ne voudrions pas faire du mal à votre Compagnon sans le faire exprès.**

Drago vient à leur rencontre. Au lieu de sa tenue traditionnelle fait de robes formelles, il portait une robe de sorcier bordée de lierre. Drago avait dû faire un sort pour que son Compagnon puisse facilement monter sur lui. Il se stoppa et s'inclina légèrement pour accueillir les invités.

- **Bonjour. Je vous remercie d'être venus.**

Les invités le saluèrent à leur tour avant que Drago ne leur propose de s'asseoir.

- **Nous sommes désolés de vous déranger alors que vous venez à peine de rencontrer votre Compagnon, mais nous voulons trouver le plus tôt possible une solution pour que vous puissiez accomplir dans les meilleures conditions possibles votre liaison.**

**- Je vous remercie pour tout ce que vous faites.**

**- Pouvons-nous voir votre Compagnon ?** demanda impatiemment M. Delaplume.

**- Oui, oui bien sûr**, répondit le jeune Veela. Il prit dans sa main la petite araignée noire qui se cachait derrière les feuilles de son vêtement. **Le voilà. Il est une araignée sauteuse ****Phidippus. **

Le Seigneur Subumbrarius s'approcha avec prudence. Il était pressé de tester ses connaissances. Il avait depuis longtemps appris que la magie faisait des choses des plus étranges et des plus incompréhensibles qu'il soit et qu'il fallait l'accepter, mais mettre un Veela dans les bras d'un animal, cela dépassait l'entendement. L'araignée ne devait pas être un véritable animal car il doutait sérieusement qu'il puisse y avoir un véritable amour entre un insecte et un Veela.

Severus regarda les trois représentants s'affaler autour de l'araignée en murmurant des formules magiques. Pendant plus d'un quart d'heure, il les vit utiliser l'ensemble de leur magie avant que le Seigneur Elvitar n'abandonne et se rassoit sur le fauteuil en soupirant, suivi de près par le Veela et le Vampire.

- **Il n'y a rien à faire. Il semble bien que cela soit une simple araignée. M. Malefoy, nous allons donc vous aider à devenir Animagi. De plus les Elfes peuvent être empathe, voir même, dans de rare cas, télépathe. Je vais donc vous initier à la Magie Elfique. Cela est normalement interdit, mais vous êtes un cas de force majeure.**

**.**

**HP**

**.**

_Subumbrarius du latin Subumbrare, qui veut dire sombre._

.

On m'a demandé pourquoi j'aimais les fictions avec des âmes soeurs. La réponse est simple : grâce à cela, on peut vraiment s'amuser. On peut coller n'importe qui avec n'importe quoi^^.

Image de Harry en araignée sur mon profil.


	7. Chapitre 6

**Auteur:** _Akahi_

**Attention:** Angst, sévices, maltraitance d'enfant, Zoophilie

**Beta :** _Ours en peluche_

**Disclaimer:** Je ne possède pas Harry Potter, JK Rowling en est la propriétaire. Je ne me fais pas d'argent sur cette fanfiction.

**Résumé:** Drago est un Veela et possède une âme sœur qui est pour le moins mm… particulière.

.

_Merci à Kelis Frost, Vrit, Castiela, Jeel, Yopi, Elizabeth, Zorchide, Dachi, Noare, Sept, Petite Emeuraude, Kyu, Ano Nym , Felinness, The ice cat, Ours en peluche, __Philae89__,_ _Darkmoonlady et ptitcoeurfragile pour leurs commentaires._

_._

**Yopi **: Je sais que les araignées ne sont pas des insectes, mais je considère qu'à part Drago mes personnages ne sont pas des experts en araignées. Je vais aussi délibérément ignorer certains aspects de la race des araignées, comme par exemple que la femelle dévore le mal après l'accouplement.

**Noare** : Personnellement, j'ai trouvé le chapitre 5 assez important pour la suite. Mais bon…En ce qui concerne la taille de mes chapitres, je suis dans le regret de t'annoncer que mes chapitres sont et seront sûrement toujours très courts.

**Sept** : Moi aussi, dès que je vois une araignée je pense à Harry. Enfin si elle n'est pas trop grosse sinon je cris et je pars en courant^^.

**Philae89**: C'est un Happy End, enfin pour moi ^^. Je prévois je pense une vingtaine de chapitres. La fiction fait 50 pages sur papier, 18 pages ont pour l'instant été recopiées pour te donner une idée.

_Je dédie mon chapitre à Sept._

_._

Bonne Lecture !

**.**

**HP**

**.**

**Chapitre 6**

Les mois passèrent. Drago tentait sans grands succès de maîtriser la Magie Elfique. Sa nature Veela, bien que proche de celle des Elfes, entrait en contraction avec la magie qu'il tentait d'apprendre. C'était comme essayer d'apprendre la divination des centaures sans en être un. On ne pouvait qu'effleurer la connaissance. Le Seigneur Elvindar était satisfait de ces résultats, pourtant il n'arrivait qu'à ressentir les émotions très fortes de son Compagnon.

Ce n'était pas beaucoup mais Drago avait pleuré de joie la première fois qu'il avait senti les émotions de son Compagnon. Leur première communication. Cela l'avait motivé mais il n'avait pas progressé. Par contre, sa formation d'Animagi avançait bien. Aujourd'hui, il allait pour la première fois tester sa forme animale. Il espérait de tout son cœur qu'il serait une Araignée. S'il ne l'était pas, il ne pourrait jamais s'accoupler ou parler avec son âme sœur. Rien qu'à l'idée, la tristesse l'envahit. Avec la chance qu'il avait cela était tout à fait possible.

Son père et Severus étaient justement là pour cela. Si son inconscient animal se révélait être un prédateur d'araignées, ils devaient intervenir. Il ne voulait pas blesser son Compagnon à cause de son instinct. Il ne s'en remettrait pas.

- **Bon allez, je vais essayer**, dit Drago en posant son Compagnon au sol. **Attends-moi là**, murmura-t-il avant de se retourner vers son père. **Je suis prêt**.

Lucius regarda son fils avec espoir. Il espérait de tout son coeur que cela se passerait bien. Drago n'avait pour l'instant jamais eu de chance depuis le début de la quête du Compagnon. Il sortit sa baguette pour se tenir prêt à intervenir à tout moment.

Le corps de Drago se mit à se transformer. Il rapetissa. Lucius retint son souffle. Après quelques minutes, la mutation se termina. Lucius soupira, pour une fois son fils était chanceux. En effet, à la place de son fils, il y avait une petite araignée beige aux yeux bleus. Il semblait être de la même espèce. Il leva les yeux vers Severus.

**- Il semblerait que cela se soit bien passé.**

**- Oui, je ne sais pas ce que l'on aurait fait sinon. J'espère qu'ils sont capables de communiquer. J'avoue que je n'en reviens toujours pas du choix du Compagnon. Si il fallait que soit un animal, cela aurait pu être un chat ou un chien, j'aurais eu beaucoup moins de mal à l'accepter. J'ai toujours du mal à croire qu'une araignée soit suffisamment intelligente pour s'occuper d'un Veela.**

**- Je suis d'accord avec toi, mais bon on y peut rien. J'essaye tant bien que mal de m'y habituer. Dire que j'avais prévu de lui faire la morale et la leçon sur les manières et la prestance des Malefoy, je ne m'en remets pas que cela ne soit pas possible**, dit le blond en souriant.

Severus allait répliquer quand un mouvement attira son attention.

L'araignée noire tremblait en tournant autour de Drago. Severus jeta un regard interrogateur à Lucius. Ce dernier haussa les épaules, il ne savait absolument pas ce qu'il se passait. Jamais encore le compagnon avait eu ce genre de réaction. Il leva sa baguette, inquiet, prêt à intervenir. Il s'apprêta à avancer quand Drago reprit sa forme humaine et se précipita dans ses bras.

Lucius après un instant de stupéfaction referma ses bras sur le corps tremblant contre lui. Après quelques instants, il éloigna son fils de lui pour le regarder.

**- Drago, que s'est-il passé ?**

**- Il...il, **bégaya le jeune Veela en rougissant.

Le visage rouge pivoine devant lui rassura Lucius. Il avait eu peur que quelque chose de grave s'était passé, comme un rejet par exemple, mais il semblait que cela n'était pas le cas. Il apparaissait plutôt que ce soit la pudeur de Drago qui ait été attaquée.

**- Oui Drago**, dit moqueusement Severus, **il a fait quoi ?**

**- T'a-t-il fait du mal ? Dois-je le punir ? **répliqua sournoisement Lucius.

**- NON ! Non, il n'a rien fait de mal ! C'est juste… qu'il m'a fait une dance d'accouplement**, murmura Drago en rougissant encore plus.

A ces mots, Severus éclata de rire alors que Lucius pestait mentalement en se demandant pourquoi il avait demandé. La vie sexuelle de son fils ne le concernait pas et il ne voulait pas en entendre parler. Surtout si elle penchait vers des désirs zoophiles et exhibitionnistes. Pour lui, son fils était encore le bébé avec qui il jouait et lui apprenait comment monter sur un balai en le faisant monter sur sa canne. Il ne voulait en aucun cas que cette image soit remplacée par le visage un peu pervers de son fils qui semblait presque regretter de ne pas avoir répondu aux avances.

Le regard dégouté de Lucius fit rire un peu plus Severus et augmenter le rougissement de Drago. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, les rires emplissaient le manoir des Malefoy.

**.**

**HP**

**.**

_J'espère que cela vous a plu. La photo de Drago dans sa forme d'araignée est maintenant sur mon profil. _

_A+_


	8. Chapitre 7

**Auteur:** _Akahi_

**Attention:** Angst, sévices, maltraitance d'enfant, Zoophilie

**Beta :** Ours en peluche

**Disclaimer:** Je ne possède pas Harry Potter, JK Rowling en est la propriétaire. Je ne me fais pas d'argent sur cette fanfiction.

**Résumé:** Drago est un Veela et possède une âme sœur qui est pour le moins mm… particulière.

.

_Merci à Cathy, Mel, AdelheidRei, Lylu-chan, Cdre, Gaia, Zaika, Kageroprincesse, Castiela, Kyu, Ano Nym , Felinness, The ice cat, Ours en peluche, __Philae89__,_ _Darkmoonlady et ptitcoeurfragile pour leurs commentaires._

_._

Bonne Lecture !

**.**

**HP**

**.**

**Chapitre 7**

Harry regarda avec étonnement le blond partir en courant.

La vie depuis qu'il était devenu une araignée était bien meilleure que sa vie d'humain chez les Dursley. Il n'avait jamais cessé de remercier les Dieux pour cette transformation.

Les débuts avaient été difficiles car il sautait souvent à côté de ses proies. Mais malgré cela, la vie était belle pour lui. Il était libre. Il n'avait personne qui lui était supérieur pour le contrôler. Il avait régné en maître dans le parc pendant plus de dix ans. Sa longue vie lui avait permis d'avoir un certain pouvoir et de connaître suffisamment bien les endroits et les prédateurs dangereux pour les éviter.

Sa connaissance du danger que représentaient les humains l'avait protégée. Beaucoup de ses congénères étaient morts en les approchant. Ce fait avait encore plus dégoûté Harry des hommes.

Plus le temps passait, plus il se sentait différent des humains. Il les trouvait si futiles, si pathétiques. Ils se disputaient pour rien. Des feuilles régissaient leur vie. C'était encore plus important que la nourriture. Les apparences étaient plus importantes que leurs capacités physiques. Certains, comme Dudley, mangeaient trois fois plus qu'il était nécessaire. S'ils avaient dû trouver leur nourriture eux-mêmes, cela aurait été impossible.

La chose qui l'étonnait le plus était que les mâles ne prenaient pas soin de leur femelle. Elles ne pouvaient pas s'occuper de leur enfant puisqu'elles étaient obligées de travailler. Si vraiment le mâle voulait que sa femme ait un emploi, lui pourrait rester éduquer sa progéniture, mais non. Ils travaillaient tous les deux, laissant l'éducation de leurs enfants à d'autres. Il savait que cela arrivait aussi dans le monde animal et que par exemple sa propre espèce abandonnait assez facilement enfants et femelle. Pour lui c'était impossible, c'était peut-être un reste de sa vie humaine mais il prendrait soin de sa femelle et de ses enfants.

Il avait essayé de chercher une araignée avec qui passer sa vie, mais il n'avait pas trouvé. La plupart des araignées femelles était très dominante et dévorait leur compagnon après l'accouplement. Cela n'était pas très engageant.

Il commençait à désespérer quand un humain le prit avec lui. Il avait eu peur quand il avait vu cette masse se précipiter sur lui, mais une fois dans sa main, son instinct lui avait crié : "Maison".

L'homme avait été choqué en le voyant, mais il avait toujours pris soin de lui. Il lui avait raconté une histoire comme quoi il était un Veela et qu'il était son Compagnon d'âme. Harry n'avait pas vraiment compris et n'avait d'ailleurs pas cherché à le faire. Tout ce qu'il avait retenu était que le Veela n'était pas humain, qu'il semblait être aimé des Dieux et des Déesses car il était capable de faire de la magie et qu'il ne le quitterait jamais.

Le Veela prit bien soin de lui. Il l'avait emmené chez lui et avait redécoré la demeure pour qu'il se sente bien. Il avait même aménagé ses vêtements pour qu'il puisse y loger. Même s'ils ne pouvaient pas communiquer, le Veela prenait soin de lui parler chaque jour pour qu'ils puissent faire connaissance. Harry adorait passer du temps avec lui.

Les discussions humaines avaient l'habitude de l'ennuyer mais là, il trouvait cela plaisant à écouter. Bien qu'il trouvait que le Veela se prenait la tête pour rien. Il était resté trop souvent près des humains. Il s'occupait de beaucoup trop de choses inutiles.

Au fil du temps, Harry s'attachait au jeune Veela. Il détestait le quitter et le laisser seul. Il n'avait pas compris ses sentiments pour lui jusqu'au jour où le blond se transforma en araignée. Une magnifique araignée beige aux yeux bleu gris comme le ciel. Malgré le fait que ce soit un mâle, son instinct lui disait qu'il était sa compagne.

Cette magnifique araignée serait à lui. Il se promit de faire son possible pour l'avoir comme partenaire. Il le protégerait et prendrait soin de lui. Il ne manquerait jamais de nourriture. Il se plaça devant la timide araignée et dansa pour la séduire.

Jamais encore il n'avait dansé cette danse pour quelqu'un. Pourtant il semblait qu'il ne se débrouillait pas si mal puisque l'araignée devant lui semblait être hypnotisée par ses mouvements. Il s'approcha pour concrétiser le but de sa danse quand l'araignée partit en courant.

Il vit sa compagne se transformer en Veela. Harry regarda la forme humaine devant lui, confus. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il s'était enfui. Il observa sa future compagne et c'est là qu'il vit ce qu'il n'avait pas pris en compte. Il était humain, ou du moins en temps que Veela il possédait certaines valeurs humaines. Pour le séduire, il lui faudrait faire plein de choses inutiles et futiles. Des cadeaux, il lui ferait des cadeaux.

Même si cela l'ennuyait beaucoup, il ferait le nécessaire pour le séduire.

**.**

**HP**

**.**

_J'espère que cela vous a plu. La photo de Drago dans sa forme d'araignée est sur mon profil. _

_._

_Le prochain chapitre sera assez court mais c'est l'un de mes préférés. Il devrait arriver assez vite._

_A+_


	9. Chapitre 8

**Auteur:** _Akahi_

**Attention:** Angst, sévices, maltraitance d'enfant, Zoophilie

**Beta :** _Ours en peluche_

**Disclaimer:** Je ne possède pas Harry Potter, JK Rowling en est la propriétaire. Je ne me fais pas d'argent sur cette fanfiction.

**Résumé:** Drago est un Veela et possède une âme sœur qui est pour le moins mm… particulière.

.

_Merci à Konomu-imouto, NarcizaPotterMalfoy, Alpo, Cromatique, Tilia-sama, Kimika su, Mel, Ano Nym , Felinness, Annadriya, The ice cat, Ours en peluche et ptitcoeurfragile pour leurs commentaires._

_._

_Kimika su : Tu as quasiment trouvé ce qu'il allait se passer dans ce chapitre. Félicitations._

_._

_Je dédie ce chapitre à Kimika su._

_._

Bonne Lecture !

**.**

**HP**

**.**

**Chapitre 8**

Les mois passèrent assez vite pour Drago. Leur relation évoluait doucement. Drago passait la majorité de son temps en araignée bien qu'il avait accepté de reprendre les cours de Potion à Poudlard. Il s'absentait donc deux heures par jour. Les potions qui étaient avant sa passion lui semblaient maintenant être une des choses les plus ennuyeuses qu'il soit. Il avait du mal à se concentrer et le temps pendant les cours lui semblait interminable.

Heureusement son Compagnon le consolait bien. Il n'avait plus essayé de faire la danse de l'accouplement depuis sa première transformation. D'un côté il était soulagé et de l'autre il était déçu. Soulagé car il ne voulait pas s'accoupler à lui sans le connaître, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être pressé de finaliser son lien avec son âme sœur.

Son Compagnon ne cessait de lui faire des cadeaux, de lui montrer des choses magnifiques qu'il n'avait jamais remarqué à cause de sa taille. Drago appréciait ces moments plus que tout autre au monde. Jusque là tout allait bien, mais aujourd'hui son Compagnon avait décidé de chasser pour le nourrir.

Il avait admiré la dextérité avec laquelle il avait attrapé sa proie mais ses problèmes avaient commencé quand il avait ramené sa prise. En effet, son Compagnon l'avait chassée pour lui donner à manger. Lui qui avait l'habitude de manger de la nourriture raffinée était complètement dégoûté face à la mouche devant lui. Il ne mangerait pas cela.

Il sentit un sentiment de tristesse monter en lui. Cela ne venait pas de lui mais de son Compagnon. Son empathie l'informait qu'il avait blessé son âme sœur. En refusant la nourriture offerte, il l'avait attristé.

Drago prit son courage à deux mains. Il se rapprocha de la proie. La mouche avait l'air encore moins appétissante de près. Il s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour quand il sentit sur lui le regard plein d'espoir de son Compagnon. Il ne pouvait pas le décevoir à nouveau. Après tout ce n'était qu'une petite mouche de rien du tout. Une petite mouche… Une petite mouche qui faisait quand même sous cette forme la moitié de sa taille. Mais bon ce n'était rien, rien du tout, ce n'était pas comme si elle était vivante. En faite si, la mouche vivait encore bel et bien. Beurk ! La personne qui a dit qu'il faut faire des sacrifices en amour ne s'était sûrement pas retrouvée dans sa situation. Bon allez, courage ! Ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer.

Drago mit ses pattes avant sur la proie et la mordit férocement. Il avala sa première bouchée. Il ferma les yeux, s'attendant à un goût détestable, mais étonnamment cela n'arriva pas. Bien que cela n'était pas délicieux, le goût était tout à fait respectable. Il finit sans rechigner son repas.

Une fois qu'il eut terminé, il se retourna vers son Compagnon. L'araignée noire le regardait tendrement. Elle se rapprocha et frôla affectueusement Drago. Le Veela était aux anges. Il sentait en lui l'amour de son âme sœur. Il ne regrettait absolument plus son repas.

Drago passa le reste de la journée à savourer les caresses qui lui était prodiguées.

**.**

**HP**

**.**

_J'avais prévenu qu'il était court, mais franchement j'adore ce passage. Imaginer Drago être obligé de manger une mouche m'a beaucoup amusée._


	10. Chapitre 9

**Auteur:** _Akahi_

**Attention:** Angst, sévices, maltraitance d'enfant, Zoophilie

**Beta :** _Ours en peluche_

**Disclaimer:** Je ne possède pas Harry Potter, JK Rowling en est la propriétaire. Je ne me fais pas d'argent sur cette fanfiction.

**Résumé:** Drago est un Veela et possède une âme sœur qui est pour le moins mm… particulière.

.

_Merci à Ano Nym , Felinness, The ice cat, Nepheria, Castiela, Heaven's nemesis, Egwene Al' Vere, Alueka, Caence, Reidan, Lalala1995, Chut, Kelis Frost, Petit-Dragon50, Nienna-lo, Ours en peluche et ptitcoeurfragile pour leurs commentaires._

_._

_Kelis Frost : J'avoue je me suis amusée à maltraiter Drago. Dès que je transforme Drago en Veela je ne peux pas m'empêcher de lui rendre la vie difficile, dans la fiction "Amour fou" je lui ai fait aimer un fou et ici une araignée. J'en viendrais presque à le plaindre._

_._

_Bonne Lecture !_

_._

**.**

**HP**

**.**

**Chapitre 9**

Harry préparait un petit coin douillet. Cela faisait des semaines qu'il le préparait. A chaque fois que l'araignée beige s'absentait, il fonçait améliorer ce petit coin. Il avait prévu de s'accoupler avec lui ici. Il s'était souvenu que les humains aimaient ce genre d'attention. Leur première fois devait être spéciale.

Il tirait une feuille quand une voix d'homme retentit. Voulant finir ce qu'il faisait avant que le jeune Veela arrive, Harry ne prêta nulle attention à l'humain qui s'égosillait. Au bout de quelques minutes, voyant que l'homme ne s'arrêtait pas de crier, Harry se décida d'écouter. Il tendit l'oreille et se concentra, après des années dans le parc la voix des hommes était plus un son gênant qu'une mélodie compréhensible. S'il ne se concentrait pas, il ne comprenait rien de ce qui se racontait.

- **Araignée ? Où êtes-vous ? Petite araignée ? Drago a eu un accident. Il faut que vous alliez le voir. Il ne se réveille pas, il a besoin de votre présence à l'infirmerie de Poudlard.**

_Drago ?...Drago… Sa Compagne !_

Harry sortit de son trou et se précipita vers l'homme. Sa Compagne était blessée, dans un état grave. Il ferait son possible pour que son Veela reste vivant. Après tant d'années à chercher quelqu'un avec qui il passerait le reste de sa vie, il n'allait certainement pas le laisser mourir maintenant qu'il l'avait trouvé.

**.**

**HP**

**.**

Lucius se précipita dans les quartiers de son fils. Il devait trouver le compagnon de ce dernier. Drago avait eu un accident. Son inattention avait transformé une potion de soin en une potion empoisonnée. Depuis, il était dans le coma et Mme. Pomfresh ne savait pas comment ni quand il se réveillerait, si un jour il se réveillait. Lucius s'en voulait. C'était lui qui avait forcé Drago à poursuivre un peu ses études. Il aurait dû savoir qu'il était trop tôt pour qu'il soit séparé de son compagnon. Maintenant il était trop tard.

La seule chose qu'il pouvait faire pour réparer sa bêtise était de trouver la petite araignée qui servait de Compagnon à son fils. Le toucher et la présence de l'âme sœur étaient peut-être les seules choses qui aideraient Drago. Il savait par expérience que l'instinct Veela sentirait la présence de sa moitié et se battrait encore plus pour se soigner, et ainsi pourrait soulager l'inquiétude et la douleur de son âme sœur.

C'est pour cela qu'il était essentiel d'emmener l'insecte noir à l'infirmerie, mais avant cela il devait réussir à le trouver. Dans la forêt qu'était devenue la suite cela allait être atrocement dur de repérer l'araignée de quelques centimètres.

Il se mit sans grand espoir à appeler le compagnon de son fils. Il se sentait particulièrement idiot de héler ainsi un insecte, surtout que Drago avait refusé de lui donner un nom. Cela était selon son fils d'une impolitesse monstre que d'appeler une personne d'un autre nom que celui qui lui était donné à sa naissance. Il se résigna donc à crier le Compagnon par son titre d'araignée. Il espérait de tout son cœur que comme l'aranéide était le Compagnon d'un Veela, il le comprendrait, sinon il allait devoir le chercher à quatre pattes et non seulement son honneur allait en prendre un coup mais en plus cela lui prendrait des heures à le retrouver.

Après quelques minutes, Lucius avait quasiment perdu espoir et s'était résigné à ranger se qu'il lui restait de fierté, quand une araignée se précipita vers lui. Elle sauta sur sa chaussure et escalada sa robe. Elle était arrivée sur son genou quand Lucius arriva enfin à l'attraper.

- **C'est bon je t'emmène à lui.**

Vu l'agitation de l'araignée, il était bien possible qu'elle l'ait compris. Il était peut-être un Compagnon correct finalement.

**.**

**HP**

**.**

Après de longues minutes, l'homme blond le déposa sur un lit. Au centre de celui-ci dormait sa compagne sous sa forme Veela. Même avec sa connaissance limitée des Veelas, Harry pouvait dire que la pâleur de Drago n'était pas bon signe. Sa compagne était malade et pas qu'un peu. Harry s'installa au creux du cou du blond, espérant lui donner du réconfort.

Harry en était sûr, tout cela était à cause des humains. Si Drago ne les avait pas tant approchés cela ne serait jamais arrivé. Harry se promit que lorsque le Veela se réveillerait, Harry le maintiendrait le plus éloigné possible de ces fichus humains.

**.**

**HP**

**.**

_Je suis désolée de vous informer que le prochain chapitre n'arrivera sûrement que dans deux ou trois semaines. J'ai beaucoup de choses à faire et je n'ai pas le temps de recopier._

_Juste pour vous faire saliver, je dirais que le prochain chapitre est un chapitre très très attendu particulièrement par The Ice Cat. _

_Au chapitre suivant on sera rendu à environ la moitié de l'histoire._

_A+_


	11. Chapitre 10

**Auteur:** _Akahi_

**Attention:** Angst, sévices, maltraitance d'enfant, Zoophilie

**Beta :** _Ours en peluche_

**Disclaimer:** Je ne possède pas Harry Potter, JK Rowling en est la propriétaire. Je ne me fais pas d'argent sur cette fanfiction.

**Résumé:** Drago est un Veela et possède une âme sœur qui est pour le moins mm… particulière.

.

_Merci à Ano Nym , Felinness, The ice cat, Heaven's nemesis, Egwene Al' Vere, Alyeka, Howling S, Ecnerrolf, Cromatique, Lyashura, Farah, Mel, Laika 73100, Claire 1663, Darkmoonlady, Ours en peluche et ptitcoeurfragile pour leurs commentaires._

_._

_**Heaven's Nemesis : **__Je sais mais j'avais précisé que je ne tenais pas compte de toutes les "propriétés" des araignées. Je ne tenais pas à ce que Harry meurt, puisque les males meurent dévorés ou non après l'accouplement. Il est dit que les araignées males ne vivent que pour s'accoupler. Mais merci quand même c'était gentil de ta part._

_._

_Je dédis ce chapitre à __The Ice Cat__ qui ne m'a parue en aucun cas "chiante". Elle m'a beaucoup amusée. Je m'imaginais qu'elle était en train de sauter un peu partout devant son ordinateur pressée que ce moment arrive. Je n'étais pas sûr de tenir bon pour garder le secret de ce qui va arriver._

_._

Bonne Lecture.

**.**

**HP**

**.**

**Chapitre 10**

Le jour et la nuit s'alternèrent sans que l'état de Drago ne s'améliore. Harry ne savait pas quoi faire pour l'aider. Avec la taille qu'il avait il ne pouvait pas prendre soin de Drago. Il était obligé de regarder ces humains tripoter sa compagne inconsciente sans intervenir. Pour la première fois, il regrettait de n'être qu'une simple araignée.

Avec le temps, l'inquiétude des humains grandissaient. L'état du blond aurait du s'améliorer avec l'arrivée d'Harry mais ce n'était malheureusement pas le cas. Le Veela ne sentait pas assez la présence de son Compagnon pour sortir du coma dans lequel il était plongé. Harry passait son temps dans le cou du malade, espérant que sa présence dans cet endroit sensible montrerait à l'endormi qu'il était là et qu'il tenait à lui.

Un tremblement le sortit de ses pensées. Son Compagnon convulsait et personne n'était là ! Ils étaient tous partis se coucher et ce n'est malheureusement pas avec sa taille qu'il pourrait arriver à les réveiller. Le Veela allait mourir sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire. Cela n'était pas possible. Il y avait bien quelque chose qu'il puisse faire pour l'aider. Après quelques secondes de réflexion, il fit ce qu'il s'était promis de ne jamais faire : il supplia les Dieux et Déesses de pouvoir retourner sous sa forme humaine. Il n'était plus humain, il ne pensait plus comme un humain mais il ne pouvait pas laisser sa compagne mourir même si cela signifiait qu'il devait renoncer à sa vie et vivre avec des humains.

Une vive lumière envahit la pièce. Harry ferma les yeux. Quand il les rouvrit, le monde avait pour lui rapetissé. Les larmes coulaient de ses yeux. Sa vie allait redevenir un enfer.

Il sécha rapidement ses larmes et partit pour trouver de l'aide. A peine eut-il fait un pas qu'il s'effondra. Il ne savait plus comment marcher à deux jambes. Il lui faudrait sûrement quelques minutes pour en reprendre le contrôle. Malheureusement, sa Compagne n'avait pas ces quelques minutes. Il se décida à faire la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire. Il hurla de toutes ses forces pour appeler de l'aide.

Son action se révéla efficace car l'infirmière surgit dans la pièce en robe de chambre quelques instants après. Elle allait se diriger sur lui quand il lui fit signe vers le Veela. Elle se précipita vers le blond, bâton à la main. Pendant qu'elle s'occupait du Veela, Harry s'efforça de reprendre le contrôle de ses membres. Après quelques minutes, les tremblements de Drago se calmèrent. Elle rajouta un bol d'eau sur la table de nuit et fit apparaître dans ses bras une couverture. Elle paraissait hésiter à la poser. Elle semblait chercher quelque chose du regard. Chose qu'elle ne trouva pas et qui la fit paniquer. Elle se dirigea d'un pas vif vers la cheminée et appela le Directeur.

L'homme brun qui venait souvent visiter le blond sortit de la cheminée. Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être étonné. Ces personnes se déplaçaient comme le Père Noël. Harry se demanda un instant si il n'y avait pas un lien entre eux avant de se reconcentrer sur les deux humains dans la pièce. Les deux humains s'agitaient. Harry tourna son regard vers le blond, les humains ne tenaient jamais en place, mais cela n'était pas important comparé à sa Compagne. Malgré l'immense sacrifice qu'il venait de faire, Harry ne regrettait pas son choix. Son Veela en valait la peine.

Une main agrippa son épaule, le tirant de ses pensées. Harry se débattit pour faire lâcher l'homme, mais ce dernier tint bon. Des flashbacks de sa vie chez les Dursley le submergèrent. Une peur intense lui tordit l'estomac. Cela ne lui était plus arrivé depuis qu'il avait quitté sa "famille". Apparemment sa récente transformation avait ravivé ses souvenirs. L'homme après quelques minutes réussit à le retourner et le fixa furieux.

**- Qui es-tu ? Et qu'as-tu fait à l'araignée ? **Rugit l'homme brun.

**- Proviseur Snape ! Calmez-vous ! Nous sommes dans une infirmerie si vous l'auriez oublié**. Réprima la femme en blanc.

**- Je suis désolé Mme Pomfresh. Il resserra sa prise sur l'adolescent et se dirigea vers la cheminée. Toi jeune homme tu as intérêt à répondre à mes questions**. Dit-il encore énervé.

Harry se débattit encore plus. Il avait sacrifié sa vie tranquille pour rester près de sa Compagne. Ce n'est pas cet humain qui allait l'éloigner de son partenaire.

**- Lâche-moi sale humain ! **Cracha Harry en donnant un coup de genou dans les parties sensibles de l'homme.

L'adulte le lâcha en poussant un gémissement de douleur.

Severus était furieux, personne encore n'avait osé lui donner un coup, sort oui mais un coup jamais et surtout pas dans ces parties-là de son corps. Ce môme allait payer cet affront. Il sortit sa baguette et lança un sort.

Harry vit l'homme sortir un bâton. Ses sens se mirent en alerte. C'était grâce à ce bout de bois que les humains faisaient de la magie, à ce qu'il avait vu au manoir. Il devait donc éviter toute les lumières provenant de ce bâton. Son habitude à chasser et sa vie en pleine nature avait perfectionné ses reflexes. Il arriva sans trop de problèmes à éviter les rayons lumineux. Les attaques de l'homme n'étaient rien comparées à celles d'une mante religieuse.

Ce mini combat continua pendant quelques minutes avant que l'infirmière ne hurle au directeur d'arrêter. Elle désigna d'un geste de la main Drago. Les tremblements de ce dernier avaient recommencé. Severus et Harry se précipitèrent vers lui, inquiets. Le proviseur Snape fût le premier à arriver près du blond mais une vague de magie le projeta contre le mur. Quand Harry arriva au chevet de Drago, il ne fut pas rejeté, au contraire un boulier magique l'entoura. Il semblerait que la magie Veela ait répondu instinctivement au danger.

Severus se figea devant cette image. Le Veela protégeait l'adolescent. Ce n'était pas normal. Il ne devait protéger que son âme soeur or son Compagnon était une araignée. Un Veela ne pouvait pas avoir deux Compagnons. C'était impossible ! A moins que…

Severus observa attentivement le garçon. Il avait des cheveux bruns ébouriffés lui arrivant aux chevilles. Ses yeux étaient vert émeraude. Ses vêtements bien que trop petits étaient un peu trop larges. Il semblait avoir le même âge que Drago et ne pas avoir connu de bains depuis des mois. L'enfant lui rappelait quelqu'un mais il ne se souvenait plus qui. Il ressemblait à … Non ce n'était pas possible.

Severus s'effondra. Il devait rêver. Pourtant l'enfant était le portrait craché de James Potter. Enfin un James Potter bien négligé, et c'est un euphémisme, avec des yeux verts comme Lily mais un Potter quand même. Le jeune homme devant lui était Harry Potter. La cicatrice sur son front le confirmait d'ailleurs. Cela ne pouvait pas être vrai. Le jeune enfant était mort et enterré grâce aux soins apportés par sa famille. Pourtant, malgré le nombre de fois où il avait fermé et rouvert les yeux, persuadé qu'il avait rêvé, cela ne changeait pas le fait qu'il était là, le regardant avec dégoût et une certaine méfiance. Cela lui fit se sentir mal. L'insulte de l'enfant lui revint en mémoire. "**Sale humain**". Oui, tous les contacts d'Harry avec les humains s'étaient mal passés. Lui-même l'avait attaqué sans même lui laisser une chance de parler. Sa peur pour son filleul avait gouverné ses gestes.

La protestions du Veela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose. Harry et l'araignée étaient une seule et même personne. Cela expliquait le choix du compagnon par l'instinct Veela. Il n'aurait jamais choisi un simple animal. Sa première théorie avait été la bonne. L'araignée avait été un Animagus. Il ne savait pas comment elle avait résisté au contre sort mais les faits étaient là. D'un certain côté, cela l'arrangeait bien. Cela rendait les choses beaucoup plus faciles. Lucius serait sûrement heureux, il pourrait faire son discours sur le comportement adéquat que devait avoir un Malefoy. Même s'il ne le disait pas, Severus savait qu'il rêvait de le faire.

Le regard plein de méfiance de l'adolescent calma ses ardeurs de bonheur. Il devait d'abord l'apprivoiser un petit peu. Cela devrait être possible. Depuis qu'il était directeur il s'était considérablement amélioré dans l'art de la sociabilité. Il devait donc s'excuser en premier lieu, même s'il détestait cela.

- **Pardon, je n'avais pas remarqué que vous étiez le Compagnon de Drago. Vous n'étiez pas sous la même forme. Je m'excuse du fond de mon âme pour mon comportement inqualifiable.**

Severus eut envie de tuer le jeune Potter. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il faisait des excuses, alors la moindre des choses était d'y prêter attention. Mais Harry ne l'écoutait absolument pas. Il s'était tourné vers Drago et lui caressait les cheveux. Le blond s'était calmé. Il respirait maintenant tranquillement. Malgré cela, le Veela avait laissé le bouclier en place, il semblerait que la menace pour lui soit toujours présente. Cela fit sentir Severus mal à l'aise. Drago était sa famille, il ne devrait pas le percevoir comme une menace.

Il essaya de faire la conversation au jeune Potter pour savoir ce qu'il avait fait toutes ces années, mais il aurait pu parler à un mur qu'il n'aurait pas obtenu moins de réponses.

L'humain s'était calmé. Harry respira de nouveau. Il détestait les hommes qui s'énervaient pour un rien. Ils ne se contrôlaient pas. Ils ressemblaient beaucoup trop à Oncle Vernon pour que cela présage quelque chose de bon.

L'homme semblait vouloir lui faire la conversation. Harry se demanda un instant pourquoi les hommes avaient besoin de combler le silence dès qu'il s'installait. Il décida de ne pas en tenir compte et de s'occuper de Drago. L'humain se lasserait bien un jour de lui parler.

**.**

**HP**

**.**

_Grande nouvelle ! J'ai réussi à tenir une araignée dans la main. Bon d'accord, elle était toute petite mais quand même c'est un exploit. Je vais réussir à me débarrasser de ma phobie. Je vais inventer une nouvelle forme de thérapie : écrire une fiction pour se débarrasser de ses peurs. _

_._

_Bon allez A+_


	12. Chapitre 11

**Auteur:** _Akahi_

**Attention:** Angst, sévices, maltraitance d'enfant, Zoophilie

**Beta :** _Ours en peluche_

**Disclaimer:** Je ne possède pas Harry Potter, JK Rowling en est la propriétaire. Je ne me fais pas d'argent sur cette fanfiction.

**Résumé:** Drago est un Veela et possède une âme sœur qui est pour le moins mm… particulière.

.

_Merci à Claire1663, Ayuluna, Mel, Gabi, Dune, Ano Nym ,AdelheidRei, Cdre, Felinness, The ice cat, Alyeka, Castiela, Ecnerrolf, Annadriya, Mamoshi, Darkmoonlady, Gwenhifar, Ours en peluche et ptitcoeurfragile pour leurs commentaires._

_._

_**Coin Thérapie ^^**_

_Fictions pour se débarrasser des Phobies :_

_._

_Limace :__ Après un accident de potion, Harry est transformé en limace. Au plus grand malheur de Severus, Albus décide qu'il est trop dangereux de laisser Harry seul. Etant donné que l'accident s'est passé dans sa classe Severus se retrouve à garder Harry. (L'image de Severus se baladant avec une limace sur l'épaule me fait beaucoup rire, surtout si Harry se déplace dans ses cheveux). Il n'arrête pas de pester contre Potter mais ne peut pas le mettre dans un vivarium sous peine de recevoir des sermons de McGonagall sur comment prendre soin d'un élève._

_._

_Seringue :__ (Dur, dur, j'avoue n'avoir que peu d'idées) un One-shot sur pourquoi Drago (ou Lucius) est tellement obsédé par le Pur Sang. Drago (ou Lucius) enfant. Après un accident de magie instinctive (soit de lui soit d'un autre enfant), Malefoy se trouve transformé en seringue. Drago se retrouve dans les mains d'un médecin. Là au choix, (1) Drago est utilisé pour faire une prise de sang. Drago est à jamais dégoûté du sang Moldu car il en a absorbé. (2) Il sert pour un vaccin sur les fesses d'un Moldu (genre Dudley ou Vernon). Dobby vient le sauver après une heure dans la poubelle mais le mal est fait : Drago est à jamais traumatisé._

_._

_Escaliers :__ (C'est ma deuxième phobie. Je suis bien embêtée avec elle car il y a des escaliers partout) Un escalier de Poudlard est follement amoureux de Harry. À chaque fois qu'Harry descend, l'escalier bouscule ses semblables pour que Harry soit sur lui et essaye de le garder le plus longtemps possible en n'arrêtant pas de changer de direction. Au plus grand malheur de Harry qui n'arrête pas d'arriver en retard. Les professeurs ne le croient pas quand il dit que ce n'est pas sa faute mais celle des escaliers. _

_._

_Je les écrirais peut-être si j'ai du temps. Si quelqu'un veut les écrire qu'il le fasse, je veux juste être prévenue pour pouvoir les lire^^._

_._

Bonne Lecture.

**.**

**HP**

**.**

**Chapitre 11**

Lucius se dirigeait vers l'infirmerie. La vie de son fils allait dans une direction pire qu'il ne l'avait jamais imaginé. Pourtant même dans les temps sombres des années précédent le grand changement, là où ses espoirs d'une vie heureuse pour son fils avec son compagnon était quasi nulle, il n'avait jamais pensé que les choses iraient aussi mal. Son fils était lié à une araignée et luttait contre la mort à cause d'une stupide explosion de potion. Il savait bien que les potions étaient très dangereuses mais il avait tellement vécu auprès de personnes compétentes dans cette matière qu'il en était venu à oublier le danger. Maintenant son fils était à l'infirmerie et tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était d'espérer qu'il aille mieux.

Quand il arriva à destination, il eut le déplaisir de voir un jeune homme assis près de Drago. Ce vaurien avait l'audace de lui caresser les cheveux. Etait-il trop stupide pour se rendre compte des conséquences de ses actes ? Le Veela pouvait facilement prendre de tels gestes comme une trahison envers son Compagnon. Par ce fait, il ne s'estimerait plus digne de lui et il se laisserait mourir. Cet imbécile était en train de tuer son fils et foi de Malefoy il ne laisserait pas une telle chose se produire sans rien faire.

Il tirait sa baguette de sa canne et s'apprêtait à lui jeter un sort quand une main se pausa fermement sur son poignet pour l'empêcher de viser l'adolescent. Il n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que c'était Severus qui l'avait empêché de continuer son acte.

- **Je te déconseille vraiment de faire ce que tu avais l'intention de faire**, dit Severus d'une voix ferme et menaçante que Lucius n'avait encore jamais entendue quand le brun s'adressait à lui.

Ce genre de voix était généralement réservé à ses étudiants quand ils étaient sur le point de faire sauter Poudlard sans s'en rendre compte. Le fait que Severus utilise ce ton sur lui agaça profondément Lucius. Il n'était pas un de ses étudiants, il méritait donc un peu plus de respect. Ce n'était quand même pas lui qui était en faute sur ce coup-ci. Ce gamin allait tuer son fils. Il avait bien le droit de le punir pour cela. Certes il ne le tuerait pas, puisque Severus ne lui pardonnerait jamais de tuer un de ses élèves mais un sort de torture pour lui remettre les idées en place ne lui ferait pas le moindre mal et il avait bien l'intention de convaincre Severus de son point de vue.

- **Pourquoi ? Après tout cet inca…**Commença Lucius

- **Ce Compagnon**, coupa tranquillement le Directeur.

Si la situation n'avait pas été si sérieuse, Severus aurait sûrement éclaté de rire en voyant le visage stupéfait de Lucius. Le grand Lucius Malefoy, qui était toujours impeccable et affichait un masque d'aristocrate arrogant en toute circonstance, faisait en ce moment une parfaite imitation du poisson.

- **Quoi ? …mais et l'araignée ?** Bafouilla Lucius.

- **Animagus.**

Lucius prit une profonde inspiration et essaya de se calmer. Il prit quelques minutes pour rassembler ses pensées.

- **Cela n'est pas possible, on avait fait le contre sort.**

- **Il semble qu'il y résisterait.** Severus sourit et laissa un petit silence avant d'annoncer la nouvelle qui achèverait sûrement le blond. **Après tout il a toujours été résistant puisque qu'il a survécu à un Avada. **

- **Tu… tu veux dire que ce garçon est…** Dit Lucius, livide, en s'asseyant sur le lit le plus proche dans l'espoir de calmer son coeur qui menaçait de s'arrêter.

- **Oui. Ce jeune homme est Harry Potter. **

**- Ce n'est pas possible ! Il est mort ! Ce **_**Moldu**_** l'a tué.**

**- Apparemment non.**

Lucius était au bord de la syncope. Peu importe le nombre de fois qu'il semblait se le répéter, son cerveau n'arrivait pas à imprimer que l'araignée et le Héros du Monde Magique étaient la même personne. Harry Potter avait sauvé le Monde Magique. Lucius n'osait même pas imaginer ce qu'il se serait passé si on ne s'était pas aperçu de la dangerosité des Moldus. C'était grâce à Harry que tous les peuples magiques avaient des droits et n'étaient plus classés comme créatures. Lui-même avait beaucoup de respect pour lui. Il ne manquait jamais une cérémonie en la mémoire du jeune martyr. Et voilà que le héros magique le plus célèbre, plus célèbre encore que Merlin, était vivant et lié à son fils. Le sauveur que tout le monde voulait choyer pour s'excuser de l'avoir abandonné avait vécu dans un parc Moldu sous forme d'araignée toutes ces années. Non franchement il n'arrivait pas à avaler cela.

Lucius essaya de calmer sa respiration. Ce n'était pas le moment de s'évanouir ou de faire une crise de panique. Il fallait qu'il gère une information à la fois. Pour l'instant, il se contentait du fait que l'araignée soit un jeune homme. Il aurait toute la nuit et les suivantes pour s'habituer au fait que Harry Potter était vivant et lié à sa famille.

Lucius regarda l'enfant. Le brun semblait prendre soin de son fils, il n'avait d'yeux que pour lui. Depuis qu'il était arrivé pas une seule fois il ne l'avait vu détourner le regard. Même pas pour apercevoir sa présence. Au moins, il ne semblait pas vouloir rejeter son fils. Cela réjouit profondément Lucius. Drago méritait d'être heureux avec son compagnon. Lucius sourit. Lui qui avait espéré de toute ses forces que l'âme soeur de son fils soit plus appropriée avait finalement été exaucée. Il allait pouvoir enfin lui faire la morale et lui enseigner comment être un bon Malefoy. Bien qu'il n'ait jamais cessé de se plaindre de ce devoir à Severus, il avait toujours été pressé de le faire. Il avait une sorte de passion pour les bonnes manières et les traditions. Drago avait beaucoup souffert de cet engouement mais personne ne pouvait dire le contraire : Drago était de loin l'enfant le plus distingué de Poudlard. Malgré le fait que son fils était encore dans le coma, Lucius sourit. Les choses allaient de mieux en mieux.

Il s'approcha du jeune homme. Il allait devoir faire connaissance.

- **Bonjour, je m'appelle Lucius. Je suis le père de Drago**, se présenta-t-il.

**.**

**HP**

**.**

Harry soupira mentalement. L'homme était vraiment idiot. S'il avait voulu lui parler, il l'aurait fait quand il était entré. Il avait beau avoir de nouveau une forme humaine, cela ne voulait pas dire pour autant qu'il allait interagir avec ses pairs.

Ses pensées furent interrompues par un gémissement. Sa compagne se réveillait. Il accentua ses caresses dans les cheveux pour l'encourager.

- **Compagnon**, murmura Drago sans ouvrir les yeux.

- **Je suis là.**

Drago bougea sans se réveiller pour être dans les bras de Harry. Ce n'est que là qu'il se décida d'ouvrir les yeux.

Drago se sentait bien. Il était rare qu'il se sente si bien. Il n'avait pas envie de se lever. Il serait bien resté là pour l'éternité. Il avait l'impression d'être dans un cocon de douceur. Après quelques minutes, il ouvrit les yeux.

Un adolescent brun aux yeux vert émeraude lui sourit. Malgré le physique inconnu, il savait qui il était. Sous la forme d'araignée ou sous la forme humaine, aux yeux de Drago cela n'avait pas beaucoup d'importance. Les deux se ressemblaient. Il était beau dans n'importe quelle forme.

Il lui fallut d'ailleurs un moment avant de s'apercevoir qu'il n'était pas normal qu'il soit sous forme humaine. Il était censé être une adorable araignée n'ayant absolument rien de magique.

Avec un effort, il leva la main et caressa pour la première fois de sa vie la joue de son Compagnon. Cela valait largement les douleurs qu'il récoltait à cause de ses membres encore engourdis par son long sommeil.

- **Salut. Pourquoi es-tu sous cette forme ? **

Il savait que cela n'était pas très poli et qu'il aurait normalement dû dire autre chose de plus intéressant pour commencer leur première conversation, mais il était trop fatigué pour réfléchir ou faire de longues phrases.

- **Tu étais malade. Je n'allais pas rester sans rien faire.**

**- Merci.**

Cela était vraiment gentil de sa part même si cela ne répondait absolument pas à sa question. Il faudrait qu'il la lui repose demain. Il était trop fatigué pour le moment.

- **De rien. Maintenant rendors-toi tu es encore faible. **

**- Seulement si tu restes**, gémit Drago.

Dans d'autres circonstances, nul doute que Drago aurait rougi et se serait traité d'idiot pour avoir dit des choses aussi pittoresques, indignes d'un Malefoy. Heureusement son cerveau était suffisamment endormi pour ne pas se rendre compte de ce qu'il disait. Il pouvait donc laisser parler son instinct de Veela sans la moindre honte.

- **Bien sûr**, rigola Harry en caressant les cheveux du blond qui gémit de bien-être avant de s'endormir.

**.**

**HP**

**.**

_Harry ira à Poudlard. Vous pouvez essayer de trouver dans quelle maison je l'ai mis si vous voulez. Un choix par personne. Je dédirai le chapitre de l'arrivée officielle de Harry à Poudlard aux personnes ayant trouvé. Ce moment arrivera dans quelques chapitres, vous avez donc largement le temps de réfléchir. _

_._

_**Gryffondor :**__ Courage, Force. __Couleurs __: Rouge, Or. Godric Gryffondor_

_**Poufsouffle :**__ Loyauté, Travail. __Couleurs__ : Jaune, Noir. Helga Poufsouffle_

_**Serdaigle**__ : Intelligence, Sagesse. __Couleurs__ : Bleu, Bronze. Rowena Serdaigle_

_**Serpentard**__ : Ruse, Ambition. __Couleurs__ : Vert, Argent. Salazar Serpentard_

_**Licorna**__ : Générosité, Tolérence. __Couleurs__ : Blanc, Rose pale. Harry Potter_

_**Sombralius**__ : Attentif, Discret. __Couleurs__ : Violet, Lilas. Drakuis_

_**Dragonard**__ : Indépendant, Déterminé. __Couleurs__ : Orange, Marron, Calanon._

_._

_A++_


	13. Chapitre 12

**Auteur:** _Akahi_

**Attention:** Angst, sévices, maltraitance d'enfant, Zoophilie

**Beta****:** _Ours en peluche_

**Disclaimer:** Je ne possède pas Harry Potter, JK Rowling en est la propriétaire. Je ne me fais pas d'argent sur cette fanfiction.

**Résumé:** Drago est un Veela et possède une âme sœur qui est pour le moins mm… particulière.

.

_Merci à Claire1663, Venusa, Michka,Gwenfahendel, Ayuluna, Mel, Ano Nym, Felinness, The ice cat, Alyeka, Castiela, Ecnerrolf, Petit Dragon 50, Darkmoonlady, Celestin44, Tsuh, Didine Halliwell, Yamashita6, Asherit, Nathy-666, Kaori Jade, Lirinepa, Egwene Al'Vere, Llala, Melle Lune, Sama-66, Cyber D'ArDant, Lola, Houzel, Andra, Zorrinette78, Narilla Snape,_ _Zphira ou zorchide,__ Claire1663, Elodie Nina, Kimika Su, Hijiri-san, Heaven's Nemesis, The Daemon, Lise261 et Ours en peluche pour leurs commentaires._

_._

Castiela :Oui. L'image d'un Rogue tout énervé avec une limace dans les cheveux m'a aussi fait rire. Dommage que je sois mauvaise en dessin sinon je l'aurais eu toujours sous les yeux pour avoir un bon fou rire.

_._

Llala :Les Maisons viennent de mon imagination.

_._

_Je dédis ce chapitre à Asherit pour être tout à fait d'accord avec lui et pour le féliciter de sa magnifique expression dans son commentaire que je ne connaissais pas mais que j'adore._

_._

Bonne Lecture.

.

**Chapitre 12**

Drago se réveilla quelques heures plus tard. Le cocon de douceur qui l'entourait était toujours là. Il se rapprocha de la source de chaleur. Il profita quelques instants encore de cette douceur avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Son compagnon était encore à ses côtés. Il allait se tourner correctement pour admirer son âme soeur quand une lueur au-dessus de lui attira son attention. Il mit quelques secondes à comprendre ce que c'était mais une fois que son cerveau l'eut enregistrée, l'information lui donna un coup de fouet et le réveilla aussitôt. Ils étaient tous deux entourés d'une carapace magique.

- **Compagnon**, appela Drago inquiet. **Pourquoi y a-t-il un bouclier autour de nous ?**

**- Oh, c'est à cause de l'homme brun qui vient souvent à la maison. Il a été surpris par ma nouvelle apparence et il m'a attaqué. Pour nous protéger il semble que la Magie des Dieux nous ait entourés.**

Drago se mit à trembler de rage. Cela faisait la deuxième fois que Severus nuisait à son Compagnon. C'en était trop.

- **Severus ! Je vais te tuer !** Rugit Drago en se levant.

Il avait essayé de maîtriser sa colère pour ne pas faire peur à son compagnon mais il n'avait pas tenu plus de quelques secondes. Il allait sortir de son lit pour aller massacrer l'imbécile qui se faisait appeler directeur quand deux bras le soulevèrent pour le remettre dans ses couvertures. Son Compagnon avait vécu en pleine nature. Les nombreuses chasses l'avaient élégamment musclé. Si Drago n'avait pas été si en colère, nul doute qu'il serait à l'heure actuelle en train de baver devant la force de son Compagnon.

- **Tu te rallonges immédiatement**, dit sévèrement Harry.

- **Mais…**tenta Drago.

- **Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne. Tu as failli mourir. Alors jusqu'à ce que je te juge apte à sortir de ton lit, tu y restes et tu te reposes. Si vraiment tu veux que l'homme meure, j'irais le tuer moi-même plus tard.**

**- Mais je suis le Veela et je me dois de protéger mon Compagnon**, protesta Drago.

- **Tu es ma Compagne. C'est à moi de te protéger**, répliqua fermement Harry.

Au mot Compagne, Drago se mit à rougir intensément. C'était la première fois que son âme soeur reconnaissait leur lien à haute voix. L'acceptation du lien qui les unissait remplit Drago de bonheur mais l'utilisation du terme féminin le mettait mal à l'aise.

**- Je suis un male**, précisa au cas où Drago. Après tout son Compagnon avait passé sa vie en tant qu'araignée. Il n'était pas familier à la nature des humains, il n'était donc pas obliger de reconnaitre un male d'une femelle au premier coup d'œil. Après tout lui n'arrivait pas à savoir le sexe d'une araignée même en la tournant dans tous les sens et en l'examinant de tous les côtés.

**- Je sais mais cela ne change rien. Tu sens comme une femelle**, répondit Harry en caressant les cheveux blonds. **Comme ma femelle.**

Drago gémit de bien-être. Il se rapprocha de la main pour chercher le contact. Il savait que les cheveux des Veela avaient des propriétés magiques mais il ne savait pas qu'ils étaient aussi sensibles.

Drago savoura la caresse quelques minutes avant de parler.

**- Dis-moi quel est ton nom ? **demanda Drago.

Il ne pouvait décemment pas appeler son âme sœur "Compagnon" pour le reste de sa vie.

**- Harry, je m'appelle Harry.**

**- Harry, Harry**, prononça Drago en faisant rouler le prénom sous sa langue.** J'aime bien. Sinon dis-moi c'est comment la vie d'araignée ? Tu fais quoi de tes journées ? ….**

Harry soupira. Drago avait vraiment trop fréquenté les humains. Il parlait beaucoup trop. Harry avait appris que parler de temps en temps pouvait être utile mais franchement la plupart du temps les actes valaient toute parole. Harry préférerait serrer Drago contre lui plutôt que de subir cet interrogatoire.

Drago voyant que Harry ne l'écoutait pas vraiment et ne semblait pas vouloir répondre se tut quelques instant avant de demander d'une toute petite voix.

**- Je t'ennuie ?**

**- Ce n'est pas cela. **Répondit Harry en resserrant Drago dans ses bras. S'il avait appris et retenu une chose, c'était que le rejet pouvait être mortel pour un Veela. Il devait donc toujours faire attention à ses dires.** C'est juste que je n'ai pas l'habitude des longues discussions. Les araignées ne parlent pas.**

Drago se tut. Il ne voulait pas ennuyer Harry. Pourtant il y avait tant de questions qui lui tournaient dans la tête. Il y avait tant de choses qu'il voulait savoir. Drago doutait de pouvoir se taire bien longtemps. Il ne possédait pas, tout comme son père, la qualité de la patience. Quand une chose l'intéressait vraiment, il la voulait tout de suite, quitte à se comporter comme un enfant gâté. La quête pour la découverte de l'âme soeur lui avait appris un peu de patience mais il ne fallait pas trop en demander, il était en ce moment bien trop joyeux pour se contrôler efficacement. C'est pour cela que Drago recommença à parler quelques minutes plus tard.

- **Que vas-tu faire maintenant que tu es humain ?**

**- Je ne sais pas**, répondit tristement Harry.

La bonne humeur de Drago disparut quand un sentiment de profonde tristesse le traversa. Grâce à son empathie, il pouvait sentir la peine d'Harry. Il n'avait pas réalisé que son compagnon pouvait être déprimé par sa nouvelle forme. Drago s'en voulait. Il aurait dû savoir qu'après avoir passé toute sa vie en araignée on pouvait être perturbé face à un tel changement.

**- Je vais t'aider. Je t'apprendrai tout ce qu'il y a à savoir. Je prendrai soin de toi comme tu as pris soin de moi**, dit Drago avec entrain.

Il entendit Harry grogner. Il semblait à Drago qu'Harry n'aimait pas qu'on prenne soin de lui. Peut-être Harry voulait-il qu'il tienne sa position de Compagne. Cela ne le dérangeait pas vraiment mais il devait apparemment rassurer d'une façon ou d'une autre Harry en montrant qu'il n'empiéterait pas sur ses plates-bandes.

**- En fait … je voulais dire… **Bafouilla le jeune Veela.

**- Ne t'inquiète pas j'ai compris ce que tu voulais dire. Ce n'est pas vraiment ce qui me dérange. C'est plutôt que ce n'est pas la première fois que je suis sous la forme humaine. **Harry sentit le regard du blond sur lui le poussant à continuer. Il avait apparemment toute son attention. **Quand j'étais plus jeune, j'étais un humain. Ma vie était alors un véritable enfer. J'étais battu, affamé, enfermé et exploité. Un jour les Dieux et Déesses ont répondu à mon appel de détresse et m'ont transformé en araignée. Ce jour-là, je me suis promis de toujours les remercier et de ne jamais demander à revenir sous la forme humaine. Ma vie a été délicieuse depuis lors. Chaque jour qui passait était pour moi un véritable paradis. Malheureusement maintenant cette vie est finie. Ma vie va redevenir l'enfer qu'elle était.**

Face à la détresse de son Compagnon, Drago se devait d'intervenir. Il se leva et sauta dans les bras d'Harry où il se blottit le plus possible en le câlinant.

La soudaine vivacité du jeune Veela et son inquiétude eurent raison des sombres pensées d'Harry. Il en était sûr, en regardant le blond dans ses bras, cette vie ne se passerait pas comme la dernière. Il aurait toujours quelqu'un à ses côtés.

Il referma ses bras sur le corps du Veela.

**- Merci**, murmura Harry.

**- Je te promets que je ne laisserai plus jamais quiconque te blesser**, dit farouchement Drago. **D'ailleurs en parlant de cela qui sont les montres qui t'ont fait du mal ?**

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- Parce que je vais les tuer, les découper en morceaux, les déchiqueter… **s'énerva le Veela.

Harry rigola. Drago aurait pu être terrifiant énervé comme il était avec sa magie qui détruisait plusieurs objets aux alentours. Mais le fait qu'il soit encore dans ses bras et qu'il s'accroche pour ne pas en partir, le rendait aux yeux d'Harry irrésistiblement mignon.

**- Dursley, ils s'appelaient Dursley. C'était mon oncle et ma tante.**

**- … **

La magie de Drago se stoppa net et le blond regarda son Compagnon, choqué.

**- Drago ?**

**- …**

Drago se contenta de le regarder avant de s'évanouir.

**.**

**HP**

**.**

Harry regarda, étonné, le corps qui reposait dans ses bras. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait dit pour mettre le blond dans un tel état.

Il sentit le blond se réveiller.

**- Ça va mieux mon ange ? **Murmura Harry en caressant tendrement le blond.

**- Mmmm**, répondit Drago encore dans les vapes.

**- Pourrais-je savoir pourquoi tu t'es mis dans un tel état ? **

A ces mots, Harry sentit Drago se crisper. Il semblait que c'était quelque chose de plus grave que ce que Drago s'était imaginé.

**- Tu…Tu es Harry Potter ? **

C'était donc son identité qui le dérangeait. Harry Potter était peut-être une personne importante dans le monde magique.

Harry réfléchit un moment. Etait-il ce Harry Potter ? C'était difficile à dire. Il avait rarement entendu son prénom alors son nom, il pensait bien que les Dursley ne l'avait jamais prononcé devant lui. Il avait toujours été appelé "monstre", "abomination" ou autres joyeusetés. Vraiment il ignorait totalement ce qu'était son nom de famille.

**- J'avoue que je n'en sais rien. Les Dursley ne m'ont jamais dit quel était mon nom de famille.**

Drago le regarda longuement avant de prendre son inspiration et de lui dire.

**- Il y a longtemps, un mage noir terrorisait le monde sorcier. Il voulait tuer tous les êtres humains sans magie que l'on appelle les Moldus. A cette époque le monde sorcier voulait se rapprocher du monde Moldu malgré tous les ennuis que cela apportait. C'est à cause de ces problèmes que le Seigneur des Ténèbres existait et massacrait la population. Malgré de nombreuses tentatives personne ne réussit à le stopper, jusqu'à ce qu'une prophétie soit faite. Un enfant naitrait avec le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. La prédiction s'accomplit alors que l'enfant n'était qu'un bébé. Le peuple des sorciers fut en fête. On considéra l'enfant comme un héros. Malheureusement pour lui, après avoir accompli son destin, il ne fut pas laissé tranquille. Un pro-Moldu voulait se servir de lui comme d'un outil pour sa cause et pour le "bien de tous". Il déposa alors l'enfant dans un foyer Moldu violent pour que l'enfant en manque d'amour devienne plus maniable. Malheureusement l'enfant mourut quelques années après avoir été déposé chez ses gardiens. Sa mort fut un choc pour les sorciers. Ils prirent conscience du danger que pouvait représenter le monde Moldu. Le Monde magique changea et on désigna le jeune héros mort comme symbole de l'innocence sacrifiée. Son nom fut glorifié et on fit en sorte que personne ne l'oublie jamais. Il devint une icône plus importante encore que Merlin lui-même**. Drago dégagea délicatement le front de Harry.** L'enfant possédait sur son front une cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Son oncle et sa tante était Vernon et Pétunia Dursley. L'enfant portait le nom d'Harry James Potter**, finit-il en murmurant.

**- C'est moi, n'est ce pas ? **

**- Oui.**

Harry se mit à rire hystériquement. Après avoir été torturé pendant tant d'années, il apprenait que les personnes qui l'avaient laissé moisir là-bas le vénéraient. C'en était trop. Il ne pouvait le supporter. Surtout que maintenant qu'ils savaient qu'il était vivant, ils allaient exiger son pardon et n'allait jamais le laisser seul. Harry avait vu comment se comportaient les humains avec les personnes célèbres qu'ils voyaient. Cela était totalement dégoûtant.

Après s'être calmé, Harry se tourna vers Drago qui le regardait inquiet.

**- Pourrait-on faire en sorte que je reste anonyme ?**

**- Cela serait sûrement possible mais il faudrait prévenir Severus, car il risque de te reconnaître. A ce que je sais, il connaissait bien tes parents.**

**- D'accord**.

.

_Désolée pour tout ce retard mais les cours me prennent malheureusement de plus en plus de temps. J'espère que le prochain chapitre arrivera plus vite mais je ne peux rien promettre._

_._

_A++_


	14. Chapitre 13

**Auteur:** _Akahi_

**Attention:** Angst, sévices, maltraitance d'enfant, Zoophilie

**Beta****:** _Ours en peluche_

**Disclaimer:** Je ne possède pas Harry Potter, JK Rowling en est la propriétaire. Je ne me fais pas d'argent sur cette fanfiction.

**Résumé:** Drago est un Veela et possède une âme sœur qui est pour le moins mm… particulière.

.

_Merci à Claire1663, Gwenfahendel, Ayuluna, Asticot, Ano Nym, Felinness, The Ice Cat, Ecnerrolf, Darkmoonlady, Yamashita6, Asherit, Aurysadik, Mamoshi, DameAureline, Neko54, AdelheidRei, Zaika, Naifu-Sasu, Egwene Al'Vere, Llala, Tsuh, Philae89 et Ours en peluche pour leurs commentaires._

_._

_Je dédis ce chapitre à ma béta Ours en Peluche pour la qualité exceptionnelle de son travail. _

.

Bonne Lecture.

.

**Chapitre 13**

Convaincre Severus et Lucius de garder l'identité d'Harry secrète fut plus facile que ce qu'il avait pensé. Severus n'osait rien dire en la présence de Drago, se rendant bien compte des envies de meurtre de ce dernier à son égard, et Lucius fut convaincu par des arguments politiques. En effet, la nouvelle de la survie de M. Potter pouvait entraîner un véritable cataclysme politique. Les pro-Moldu pourraient dans cette agitation retrouver un certain pouvoir. C'était seulement la mort du Survivant qui les avait fait choir de leur piédestal. La nouvelle de la survie d'Harry pourrait entraîner une véritable catastrophe pour les peuples magiques.

Bien sûr, en bon Serpentard, Lucius n'avait pas accepté sans contrepartie. Il avait obligé Harry à obtenir une apparence correcte selon les normes des Malefoy et à subir des cours de bonne tenue pour le restant de l'année. Drago avait un peu grogné à cela en voyant qu'Harry ne semblait guère apprécier l'arrangement, mais il savait aussi que ce n'était pas un point sur lequel son père cèderait. Un Malefoy ne devait en aucun cas se comporter comme un vulgaire Moldu.

La mise en application de l'accord fut assez difficile. En effet Harry refusa net de quitter ne serait-ce qu'une minute Drago. Il fallut donc que Lucius fasse venir des tailleurs et des coiffeurs dans l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Là, il avait dû se confronter à Mme Pomfresh qui refusa tout net de permettre à tant de personnes de venir à l'infirmerie pour, selon elle, fatiguer pour rien l'un de ses malades. Finalement, grâce à l'aide de Severus qui eut pitié du blond, il réussit à faire venir une par une les personnes qu'il souhaitait.

Malheureusement ce ne fut que le début de ses soucis. En effet Harry n'avait jamais rencontré le moindre coiffeur de toute sa vie, alors voir un homme se diriger vers lui avec un ciseau pointu avait tout de suite enclenché ses instincts et il l'avait attaqué. Voyant qu'Harry était en train de combattre quelqu'un, le côté Veela de Drago avait réagi et il s'était lancé dans la bataille. Il fallut l'aide conjointe de Lucius, Severus et Poppy pour réussir à sortir le pauvre homme traumatisé de là.

Il fallut une semaine complète à Lucius pour trouver un autre coiffeur acceptant de venir. Celui-ci avait non seulement exigé une somme astronomique à cause de la dangerosité de son travail, mais il avait en plus insisté à être accompagné de plusieurs gardes du corps pour se protéger. Finalement ce dernier ne fit pas l'affaire non plus. En effet, à peine était-il arrivé à l'infirmerie qu'il commençait un discourt sur la menace que représentaient les créatures magiques. Drago et Harry n'eurent même pas le temps de réagir pour défendre leur honneur que Lucius était déjà en train de chasser le coiffeur à coups de sortilèges pendant que Severus se chargeait de faire de même avec les gardes du corps.

Lucius se résigna à faire le travail lui-même. Après tout, on ne peut pas vivre avec des cheveux longs toujours impeccables sans apprendre quelques notions de coiffure. Malheureusement il n'avait pas les talents qu'il pensait avoir et il ne réussit qu'à déclencher des fous rires quand il montra à tous le résultat de ses immenses talents. Ce fut finalement Severus qui rattrapa le désastre qu'avait fait Lucius en offrant la seule coupe qu'il savait faire, c'est-à-dire la même coupe que la sienne.

L'habillage avait heureusement posé beaucoup moins de problèmes, mais Lucius n'avait pas réussi à obtenir autant de tenues qu'il ne l'avait souhaité. En effet après quatre heures d'essayage, Harry avait réussi, Lucius ne savait comment, à disparaître avec Drago sous le bras quand il lui avait tourné le dos. Il n'était réapparu que le soir quand le tailleur était parti. Le pire dans tout cela c'est qu'il se comportait comme s'il ne l'avait absolument pas laissé en plan et il le regardait avec de grands yeux faussement innocents dès que Lucius lui demandait pourquoi et comment il s'était enfui. Les rires de Drago n'aidaient absolument pas à calmer Lucius.

Face à tant de mauvaise volonté, Lucius abandonna pour l'instant l'envie d'agrandir encore un peu plus la garde robe de son gendre. De toute façon, il savait bien que son fils avait hérité de lui son goût prononcé pour le shopping. Après quelques sorties avec Drago, Harry se retrouverait avec une palette de vêtements tout à fait respectables.

De ses aventures, il était resté à Lucius un sentiment de profond énervement à l'égard de son gendre. Bien sur il n'en laissait rien paraître. Si son fils s'en apercevait nul doute qu'il choisirait Harry à lui. Cela était normal, ils étaient âmes sœurs après tout.

Lucius soupira, les cours de bonne tenue n'avaient pas encore commencé mais il sentait que ces derniers n'allaient pas être une partie de plaisir.

**.**

**HP**

**.**

Drago n'arrivait pas à être réellement heureux. Il n'avait plus ressenti le bonheur de Harry depuis que ce dernier était redevenu humain. Il ressentait plus d'ailleurs de la mélancolie. Harry répondait toujours qu'il allait bien quand Drago le lui demandait.

Drago avait pensé au début qu'Harry serait content de retrouver sa forme humaine mais c'était tout le contraire. Ce n'était pas seulement à cause de son passé. Ses réactions vis-à-vis de ce qui l'entourait montraient que parfois Harry avait plus l'air d'un animal qu'un humain. Il utilisait beaucoup plus son instinct que sa réflexion.

Par contre malgré sa tristesse, Harry n'en voulait absolument pas à Drago. Il était avec lui toujours aussi tendre. Leur relation n'en fut que plus forte. En effet, Drago comprenait bien mieux les gestes de tendresse que lui promulguait Harry. L'attachement de Harry était palpable. Bien que cela rassurait Drago et le faisait parfois gémir de plaisir, cela augmentait sa culpabilité. Si seulement il avait fait plus attention avec sa potion, Harry ne serait pas dans un tel état.

Drago sortit de ses pensées quand il sentit des bras l'attraper. Harry le prit dans ses bras et le mit sur ses genoux. Drago mit sa tête sur l'épaule de son Compagnon et respira son odeur.

**- Drago ?**

**- Je suis désolé.**

**- Drago… **soupira Harry

**- Désolé, c'est ma faute. Si je ne m'étais pas blessé tu serais encore une araignée et tu en serais heureux.**

**- Arrête Drago. Ce n'est pas ta faute. On ne peut pas prévoir un accident. J'ai décidé seul et en toute connaissance de cause de redevenir un être humain et sache que je ne regrette absolument pas mon geste. Je n'aurais de toute façon pas pu te laisser souffrir sans rien tenter. Tu comptes bien plus pour moi que ma forme d'araignée. Même si ma vie tranquille est terminée, je ne peux regretter mon geste.**

**- Tu peux redevenir une araignée si tu le souhaites**, dit Drago.

**- Comment ? **Demanda Harry en regardant Drago d'un air choqué.** Je doute que les Dieux et les Déesses acceptent de me redonner ma forme d'araignée. Ils n'ont sûrement pas que cela à faire.**

**- Harry, tu es un sorcier. L'araignée est ta forme d'Animagus. Avec de l'entraînement, tu devrais pouvoir te transformer en animal quand tu le souhaites. Tu pourras devenir une araignée avec autant de facilité que moi**. Expliqua Drago en rougissant à cause du regard profond de mon âme soeur. **Enfin, normalement…**

**- Tu m'apprendras**, dit Harry tout excité. **Je te promets d'être un élève plus qu'assidu. Je suis pressé de revenir à mon ancienne vie. Je t'ai d'ailleurs préparé une surprise, j'espère que cela te fera plaisir.**

**- Tu ne voudrais pas rester vivre avec moi sous forme humaine. Ma famille est suffisamment riche pour pouvoir prendre soin de toi. De plus je te promets que je vais prendre soin de toi et t'apprendre tout ce que je connais sur le monde des humains. Tu verras tu n'auras pas de mal à t'y habituer.**

**- Ce n'est pas cela. J'ai déjà vécu et observé le monde humain et je l'ai abandonné. En le faisant je n'ai pas renoncé seulement à ce monde, j'ai aussi renoncé à mon côté humain. Je ne suis plus humain. Je ne me vois pas du tout vivre comme cela. Ce serait sûrement bien trop étrange. De plus les humains me dégoûtent. **

**- Tu veux dire que tu souhaites passer toute ta vie en araignée ?**

**- Oui et j'espère que tu la vivras avec moi**, répondit Harry en se resserrant contre Drago. **Bien sûr tu pourras visiter ta famille quand tu voudras.**

**- Vivre ? **Répéta incrédule Drago.** Tu ne souhaites pas que je vive dans le monde sorcier.**

**- Non, tu as déjà été blessé ! Je ne vais pas te laisser seul à nouveau. Je préfèrerais personnellement que tu ne restes pas en contact avec des humains. Ils sont selon moi beaucoup trop dangereux. Par contre, si tu décides de les côtoyer je resterais avec toi. **

Drago regarda Harry. Ce dernier semblait déterminé à vivre loin des humains. Cela attristait Drago. Son Compagnon avait vécu tellement de souffrance qu'il préférait vivre en tant qu'araignée plutôt que de vivre comme ses agresseurs. Drago ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Vivre avec ces maudits Moldus avait dû être traumatisant. Pourtant Drago ne voulait absolument pas quitter le monde magique. Il était trop attaché à ce dernier. Il aimait trop ce monde pour imaginer le quitter. Drago se promit donc de montrer à Harry que le Monde Magique n'était pas comme le Monde Moldu. La partie magique était un monde tout à fait agréable à vivre.

**- D'accord, si tu veux toujours vivre en araignée quand tu pourras de nouveau te transformer alors j'irais avec toi, mais en attendant je veux que tu essayes d'apprécier et de comprendre le Monde Magique. Je te promets qu'il n'est en rien comme le Monde Moldu.**

**- Je doute qu'un jour je puisse l'aimer mais je te promets d'essayer.**

**- Merci.**

Drago se blottit de nouveau dans les bras de son âme soeur. Cela faisait tellement de bien. Il pouvait dire sans mentir qu'il n'existait rien de mieux sur cette Terre. Drago ferma les yeux et s'endormit.

**.**

**HP**

**.**

_Le prochain chapitre est la répartition de Harry à Poudlard. La maison où je voulais initialement placer Harry n'a été trouvée par personne. Bien que j'avais un raisonnement semblable à certains, je n'attribuais pas la même qualité pour un même fait. Vu que les deux raisonnements se tiennent et que la maison où ira Harry n'a pas une importance capitale, il se peut que je me range sur l'avis des personnes qui m'ont convaincue._

_._

_**Castiela,** je t'ai dédiée une fiction du nom de "Retard"._


	15. Chapitre 14

**Auteur:** _Akahi_

**Attention:** Angst, sévices, maltraitance d'enfant, Zoophilie.

**Beta :** _Ours en peluche_

**Disclaimer:** Je ne possède pas Harry Potter, JK Rowling en est la propriétaire. Je ne me fais pas d'argent sur cette fanfiction.

**Résumé:** Drago est un Veela et possède une âme sœur qui est pour le moins mm… particulière.

.

_Merci à Mel, Lilisoa, Tsuh, Titemb-bm, Over Lime, Yamashita6, Egwene Al'Vere, Claire 1663, Llala, Ecnerrolf, Darkmoonlady, Naifu-Sasu, Philae89 et Ours en peluche pour leurs commentaires._

_._

_Je dédie ce chapitre à Aurysadik, Gwenfahendel, Celestin44, Tsuh, Didine Halliwell, lirinepa, Castiela, Llala Melle Lune, Sama-66, Houzel, Zphira ou zorchide et Ayuluna pour m'avoir fait changer la maison où atterrissait Harry. _

.

Bonne Lecture.

.

**Chapitre 14**

**.**

Au bout de quelques semaines, Lucius n'en pouvait plus de la situation. Drago ne voulait pas retourner à Poudlard alors qu'il était totalement remis de ses blessures. Certes Lucius comprenait qu'il ne voulait pas laisser Harry seul mais depuis x générations les Malefoy entraient dans le monde du travail avec leur diplôme dans leur chaudron et Lucius ne voulait pas que Drago soit le premier Malefoy à ne pas acquérir son diplôme, pire ne pas avoir le moindre diplôme. En plus Drago était un étudiant brillant, il serait triste de ne pas en profiter.

Cette fois-ci, il fut heureux de pouvoir compter sur Drago. En effet, une fois lui avoir annoncé qu'il irait à Poudlard avec Harry, il n'eut plus aucune objection à reprendre les études. Lucius pouvait même dire qu'il en était heureux.

Potter fut une toute autre histoire. Il fallut de longues négociations, de nombreuses caresses et des multiples regards de chien battu de Drago pour le convaincre de suivre le jeune Veela à Poudlard.

Les conditions exigées furent rudes même selon les normes de Lucius. Celle qui eut le plus de mal à passer fut le fait que Potter refusait purement et simplement de posséder une baguette. Pour lui la magie venait des Dieux et Déesses, il ne fallait donc pas forcer son usage avec des artifices quelconques. Ce raisonnement eut le don d'irriter Lucius par son immense fausseté mais malgré tous ses arguments, il n'avait pas pu le convaincre que la magie qu'ils faisaient n'avait pas besoin de l'accord d'une Divinité quelconque pour s'exercer.

Ainsi donc Harry accepta de suivre les mêmes cours que Drago en tant que Harry Malefoy. Drago avait été étonné de la facilité avec laquelle il avait totalement renoncé à son nom. Ayant été élevé dans une famille où l'honneur du nom était très important, il fallut un moment à Harry pour convaincre le jeune Veela qu'il ne faisait en aucun cas un grand sacrifice. En effet, le nom Potter ne signifiait absolument rien pour lui. Il y a quelques mois il ne savait même pas que c'était son nom.

**.**

**HP**

**.**

Harry pesta mentalement contre son âme soeur. Il n'aurait pas dû se laisser convaincre par les yeux mouillés du blond. Il sentait que ces mois où il irait à l'école allaient être très longs. Heureusement il avait imposé le fait qu'il pourrait rentrer faire une pause au Manoir Malefoy quand il voulait. Il détestait la compagnie des humains et il n'allait pas supporter du jour au lendemain de les côtoyer sans faire de pauses pour digérer la bêtise humaine.

Harry était en train d'attendre devant une immense porte. Il devait apparemment participer à une sorte de cérémonie pour pouvoir assister à Poudlard. Selon le directeur, il n'était pas possible de faire autrement. Harry n'en avait rien à faire de la tradition, il serait pour l'heure bien tranquillement dans ses draps si on lui avait demandé son avis. Il n'avait aucune envie de faire le pitre devant une école remplie d'humains.

- **Harry**, appela l'homme en noir. Harry ne se souvenait plus de son nom. Il n'avait d'ailleurs même pas essayé de s'en souvenir. Tu vas être réparti dans l'une des maisons. Bien sûr puisque tu es lié à Drago et que les Veela sont d'une jalousie maladive tu dormiras avec lui au Manoir, mais les maisons seront quand même pour toi comme une seconde famille.

Avec un regard moqueur, Harry indiqua clairement ce qu'il pensait de la notion de seconde famille. Severus n'en tint pas compte. Il n'en attendait pas moins de son futur élève. Il ne faisait son discours que par pure tradition et habitude.

- **Il y a sept maisons : Dragonard, Griffondor, Licorna, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle, Serpentard et Sombralius. Chacune d'entre elles prône certaines valeurs,** déclara Severus. **Si cela t'intéresse tu pourras toujours demander des précisions à Drago. Maintenant suis-moi. **

D'un claquement de doigts, il ordonna aux portes de s'ouvrir. Derrière Harry découvrit une immense salle. Un brouhaha atroce vint heurter ses oreilles. Harry grimaça de dégoût, il espérait qu'il n'aurait pas à venir ici trop souvent.

Harry se concentra sur ce qu'il y avait devant lui, il n'avait aucune envie d'observer les regards curieux qui le dévisageaient. Ainsi il vit un chapeau de sorcier sur un tabouret. Il s'arrêta à un mètre de l'estrade.

Severus prit le chapeau d'une main experte et fit signe à Harry de s'asseoir.

- **Bonjour à tous. Comme vous le voyez nous accueillons un nouvel élève au sein de Poudlard. M. Harry Malefoy est le Compagnon d'âme de Drago Malefoy. Je vous rappelle que M. Malefoy est un Veela. Veillez donc à faire attention à votre comportement.**

Sur ces mots, le directeur posa le Choixpeau sur la tête de M. Potter.

- _**Oh M. Potter, ou devrais-je dire plutôt M. Malefoy ? Je vous attendais plus tôt. Mais mieux vaut tard que jamais comme on dit. Bon allez je vais répartir un représentant d'une maison. J'avoue être impatient. Les autres fondateurs n'ont jamais essayé de se soumettre à mon jugement. Heureusement pour eux peut-être. Car Helga Poufsouffle était plus Serpentard qu'autre chose. Bon voyons où vais-je vous répartir ? Pas à Licorna, vous n'avez aucune de ses qualités malheureusement. Pourquoi pas avec votre Compagnon à Serpentard, je vois beaucoup de malice en vous…Oh mais pas la moindre ambition. Dommage…je vois, oui votre passé en pleine nature vous a donné ses qualités, ce sera donc Dragonard.**_

Severus regardait Drago. Ce dernier avait pâli. Severus rit mentalement. Il aimait de plus en plus le jeune Potter. Il avait le don de perturber les Malefoy.

Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Harry tombe dans la maison Licorna mais quand même. Jamais il n'avait pensé qu'un Malefoy serait dans la maison Dragonard, ils étaient réputés pour être des brutes dominantes et brutales. Ils avaient la réputation d'être des amants mm…"Sauvages". Lucius allait faire une crise cardiaque. Il n'y avait pas de doute qu'il allait devoir le retenir pour qu'il ne mette pas une ceinture de chasteté sur chaque membre du nouveau couple.

**.**

**HP**

**.**

Harry leva les yeux et chercha du regard Drago. Le blond avait eu l'air bouleversé par le tri. Il se dépêcha donc de s'asseoir à ses côtés. Ce dernier le regarda, étonné, avant de se détendre quand Harry passa une main dans ses cheveux sous les regards moqueurs des autres Serpentards.

Après avoir câliné son blond pendant quelques minutes, il focalisa son attention sur la nourriture devant lui. Il grimaça de dégoût. La nourriture apparaissait sans effort. Cela était pour Harry terriblement insultant et écœurant. Il n'était pas un charognard de bas étage. Il avait toujours réussi à attraper suffisamment de nourriture. Jamais encore il ne s'était abaissé à une telle bassesse. Certes il lui était arrivé de manger de la nourriture qu'il n'avait pas lui-même chassée quand il était au chevet de Drago mais cela n'était pas pareil, il n'avait pas eu le choix. Il ne pouvait décemment pas laisser Drago seul, il avait donc accordé le droit à quelqu'un d'autre de chasser à sa place. Mais là, Drago était en pleine forme, il y avait une forêt juste à côté grouillant d'animaux et il devait se contenter de cela.

Harry se respira profondément pour se calmer. Il était humain maintenant, il devait vivre comme eux. Il avait promis à Drago d'essayer de s'adapter. Avec un geste incertain, il attrapa l'objet que Lucius s'acharnait à appeler une fourchette alors que pour Harry elle n'était qu'un truc bidule ne servant qu'à se compliquer la vie. Malheureusement Lucius avait insisté sur l'obligation de son utilisation pendant les repas. Selon lui il n'y avait rien de plus épouvantable qu'une personne mangeant avec les mains. Il s'arma donc de sa fourchette, prit une boulette de viande et l'avala d'un coup. Le goût eut la saveur qu'il imaginait, c'est-à-dire que c'était tout à fait dégoûtant. Quelle idée avait les humains de s'acharner à faire cuire leur nourriture.

**- Harry ça va ? **demanda Drago, préoccupé en voyant Harry fusiller du regard son assiette.

**- Oui, oui**, répondit-il en se resservant pour ne pas inquiéter son Veela.

**- Tu es sûr ?**

**- Drago… c'est rien**, soupira Harry. **C'est juste que je suis un chasseur normalement, je n'ai pas l'habitude de me faire servir. C'est un peu humiliant.**

**- Oh…**

Drago n'avait jamais pensé à cela. Lui qui avait pensé convaincre Harry que le Monde Magique était vivable en lui faisant goûter la nourriture des plus grands restaurants, s'était trompé. Il était sûrement l'un des seuls hommes magiques qui ne pouvaient pas être séduits par de la bonne nourriture.

**.**

**HP**

**.**

Le repas se termina avec une lenteur effrayante pour Harry. Il se leva donc dès que Drago eut fini de manger dans l'espoir de rentrer le plus vite possible au manoir. Malheureusement cela ne semblait pas être au programme car à peine fut-il levé qu'on l'interpella.

- **M. Malefoy ! Malgré le fait que vous ne logez pas à Poudlard vous avez l'obligation de visiter votre salle commune au moins une fois, ne serait-ce que pour savoir où elle se trouve. Bien sûr M. Drago Malefoy peut vous accompagner. **

**.**

**HP**

**.**

Drago emmena Harry vers les serres. La maison Dragonard était la seule qui ne se situait pas dans l'enceinte du château. Elle se trouvait derrière les serres à la frontière de la forêt interdite.

Drago n'y était jamais allé. Personne d'autre que les Dragonards ne s'en approchait. Quiconque osait essayer d'y pénétrer se retrouvait à l'infirmerie. En effet les environs étaient criblés de pièges. Cela avait eu pour effet de donner à la maison une réputation de cinglée et sauvage dans le bon et le mauvais terme. Certains Dragonards étaient adorés, d'autres en revanche étaient craints.

Un préfet de Dragonard s'avança à leur rencontre. Drago soupira de soulagement, ils n'auraient pas à passer seuls les pièges.

- **Bonjour Drago, Harry suivez-moi**, ordonna le préfet en les conduisant d'un pas raide derrière les serres.

Au bout de quelques instants, apparut derrière les buissons et les arbres une tour bordée de lierre.

- **Bienvenue Harry Malefoy dans la maison Dragonard**, récita le préfet.** Notre maison est une nouvelle maison qui privilégie l'indépendance et la détermination. Pour pénétrer à l'intérieur de la tour, il n'y a aucun mot de passe. Il faut passer par le couloir d'épreuves. Il n'y pas d'autre solution. L'escalade ou le balai ne sont pas une solution. Les fenêtres ne s'ouvrent ni ne se cassent. Le couloir s'adapte selon la personne qui le pénètre. Un professeur n'aura bien entendu aucune épreuve. Les membres de la maison auront des épreuves adaptées à leur année d'étude. Toute autre personne non autorisée se verra soumise au niveau le plus élevé d'épreuve. Si vous ne réussissez pas l'épreuve ou que vous êtes blessé, tant pis pour vous, vous n'obtiendrez aucune aide de la part d'un autre Dragonard. Vous êtes libre par contre de trouver un autre endroit pour dormir. La seule règle est de ne pas vous faire prendre**, termina le préfet en partant.

Drago regarda le préfet, choqué. Ce n'était pas que des rumeurs. Les Dragonards étaient cinglés. Un regard vers Harry l'informa à son plus grand regret que son Compagnon semblait adorer cette maison et qu'il était tout à fait d'accord avec le concept. Drago n'était pas sûr de vouloir que Harry se socialise avec des personnes comme cela.

**.**

**HP**

**.**

_J'espère que cela vous a plu. Désolée pour le retard mais j'ai eu quelques ajustements à faire dans l'histoire. Les chapitres 15 et 16 arriveront rapidement car ils sont déjà finis sur l'ordinateur. _


	16. Chapitre 15

**Auteur:** _Akahi_

**Attention:** Angst, sévices, maltraitance d'enfant, Zoophilie

**Beta :** _Ours en peluche_

**Disclaimer:** Je ne possède pas Harry Potter, JK Rowling en est la propriétaire. Je ne me fais pas d'argent sur cette fanfiction.

**Résumé:** Drago est un Veela et possède une âme sœur qui est pour le moins mm… particulière.

.

_Merci à Xanara, liberlycaride, Tsuh, Felinness, Llala, Ano Nym, Yamashita6, Zaika, Egwene Al'Vere, philae89, Sylvercedre anciennement Cdre, Gwenfahendel, Petite Amande, Aurysadik, claire1663, Ryukette, Annadriya, The Ice Cat, Naifu-Sasu, AdelheidRei et Ecnerrolf pour leurs commentaires._

_._

Bonne Lecture.

.

**Chapitre 15**

**.**

- **Harry réveille-toi !** Appela une voix en le secouant.

- **Non, reviens dormir**, grogna Harry en attrapant Drago et en le faisant tomber sur le lit.

Drago se retrouva sous le brun. Drago se sentait bien ainsi, il était près de s'endormir quand il se souvint que son père le tuerait s'il arrivait en retard en cours. Il se débattit pour essayer de se dégager de la prise tentaculaire de son Compagnon.

- **Harry on doit vraiment se lever**, insista Drago.

Harry grogna un peu plus et se leva alors que Drago partait s'habiller dans la salle de bain. Il ne comprendrait jamais les humains. Si on est fatigué, il faut dormir et pas se lever pour aller travailler. De toute façon on ne faisait rien de bien quand on était épuisé. Il avait en plus toute la journée pour travailler, ce n'était pas une heure de sommeil en plus qui allait changer grand-chose. Harry se promit que lorsqu'il aurait des enfants, il ferait en sorte qu'ils puissent dormir autant qu'ils en auraient besoin.

Une pensée lui vint à l'esprit.

- **Drago ?** Appela Harry.

- **Oui ? Qu'y a-t-il ? **Dit Drago en revenant de la salle de bain.

**- Je peux te poser une question ?**

**- Bien sûr.**

**- Où se trouve ta mère ?**

**- Oh… **Drago noua sa cravate et s'assit. Il ne s'attendait pas à cette question.** Ma mère ne vit pas ici.**

**- Puis-je te demander pourquoi ?**

**- Avant que le Monde sorcier ne pense que tu ais été tué, les Pro-Moldus régnaient. Il était alors plutôt mal vu d'être un Veela. A cause de cela il était difficile de mener à bien la quête pour trouver son âme soeur. Quand mon père a trouvé son Compagnon, ce dernier était trop jeune. De plus c'était un mâle. Mon père ne pouvait pas, à cette époque, se marier avec lui. Il s'est donc marié à une de ses amis pour pouvoir générer un héritier et ainsi pouvoir garder sa place dans la société et protéger son Compagnon dans l'ombre.**

**- Les Veela peuvent tromper leur Compagnon. Je pensais que les Veela ne pouvaient avoir de relations sexuelles qu'avec leur âme soeur une fois qu'ils l'avaient rencontrée.**

**- Mon père n'a pas trompé son Compagnon, **s'énerva Drago, profondément insulté.

**- Tu es né comment alors ?**

**- Mes parents ont utilisé la magie pour mettre le sperme de mon père dans l'utérus de ma mère. Ils n'ont eu aucun rapport charnel ensemble. **

**- Oh… Je ne savais pas que l'on pouvait faire cela.**

**- Un Veela ne trompe jamais son âme soeur ! On préférera plutôt mourir que de faire cela.**

**- Excuse-moi.**

**- C'est humiliant !**

**- Pardonne-moi s'il te plait**, dit Harry en s'approchant et en le prenant dans les bras.

**- Ma mère vit maintenant chez son amant. Le Monde Sorcier a changé, elle n'a donc plus besoin de faire semblant d'être la femme fidèle et aimante de mon père. Par contre, elle reste Mme Malefoy. En effet un Mariage Magique ne peut être brisé, il est approuvé par la Magie elle-même. Mes parents sont donc encore liés mais ils n'ont plus à vivre ensemble.**

**- Qui est le Compagnon de ton père ?**

**- Severus Snape, le directeur de Poudlard.**

**- Je n'avais pas remarqué qu'ils étaient ensemble. Ils ne vivent même pas ensemble.**

**- Ils sont discrets et ils tiennent à leur indépendance l'un envers l'autre. De toute manière comme le répète souvent Severus, ils ne sont qu'à une cheminée de distance.**

**- Oui c'est vrai. Je n'avais pas pensé à ce moyen de transport. Je ne suis pas encore habitué à ce monde.**

**- Tu as tout le temps pour cela. Bon maintenant que tu as fini avec tes questions, si tu pouvais te dépêcher sinon on va être en retard.**

**.**

**HP**

**.**

Drago se dirigea avec le brun vers le cours de Soin Magique. Il était stressé et ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se retourner toutes les deux minutes pour vérifier qu'Harry ne s'ennuyait pas et ne détestait pas Poudlard. Son souhait le plus cher était qu'Harry aime autant que lui cette école. Il avait soigneusement choisi son emploi du temps pour qu'il convienne à son Compagnon.

- **Alors Malefoy, tu as enfin réussi à trouver quelqu'un ! Tu l'as payé combien pour qu'il accepte de sortir avec un serpent gluant comme toi ? **Nargua une voix derrière lui.

Drago pesta mentalement contre toutes les divinités. De toutes les personnes, il avait fallu qu'ils croisent cet abruti. Il était définitivement maudit.

- **Tout le monde n'est pas avide d'argent**, répliqua-t-il en se retournant.

**- Peut-être mais pour être avec un serpent gluant et dégoûtant comme toi, il faut forcement être payé et pas qu'un peu. Je parie qu'il n'ose même pas te toucher.**

**- Je préfère être cela plutôt qu'être un Pro-Moldu comme toi**, cracha Drago.

Weasley devint rouge de colère. Il semblait que la passion pour les Moldus se soit transmise de génération en génération.

- **Les Moldus valent mieux que les animaux comme vous**, cracha le roux.

- **As-tu oublié ce qu'ils ont fait ? **

**- Nous ne savons pas ce qu'il s'est passé à cette époque ! Alors arrête d'insulter les Moldus. Peut-être que Harry Potter a mérité son traitement. **

La colère envahit Drago. Il sortit d'un geste vif sa baguette et la pointa vers le roux. La colère qu'il ressentait en ce moment était telle qu'il sentait son corps changer. Ses mains se pourvurent de griffes. Quand il s'apprêta à attaquer pour fermer à jamais la bouche de l'imbécile devant lui, il sentit Harry le pousser derrière lui.

Drago essaya de se débattre pour pouvoir s'élancer sur le roux mais le regard sévère d'Harry le figea sur place.

Harry se dirigea tranquillement ensuite vers le roux. Pourtant son attitude ne laissait pas de place au doute quant à ce qu'il allait faire. Weasley s'en aperçut sûrement car il lança sur lui un Stupéfix. Harry l'évita facilement avant de frapper d'un coup de pied le visage de son agresseur. Une fois le roux à terre, Harry se jeta sur lui et le frappa jusqu'à ce que Ronald perde connaissance.

Il se releva ensuite tranquillement comme si de rien ne s'était passé. Il agrippa Drago et le tira.

- **Tu viens on va être en retard. **

**- Mais…mais tu viens de le battre jusqu'à l'inconscience**, dit Drago, choqué.

- **Et alors**, soupira Harry. **C'est lui qui nous a attaqués. Il en assume maintenant les conséquences. Il ne faut pas s'attaquer à plus fort que soi sans s'attendre à subir quelques dégâts. Il a déjà de la chance d'être vivant. Normalement je tue ceux qui m'attaquent. **

**- Il ne faut pas que tu recommences, tu vas avoir des ennuis. Les humains ne se battent pas comme cela. **

Harry le regarda, amusé. Son Veela était vraiment innocent. Il n'avait jamais observé les humains.

Il tira son Compagnon loin de l'humain. L'innocence de son Compagnon était touchante.

**.**

**HP**

**.**

Les cours avaient commencé depuis une demi-heure avant que le Directeur ne pénètre furieux dans la salle suivi par un Ronald Weasley ensanglanté. Mme Pomfresh interrompit rapidement son cours pour se précipiter vers l'adolescent, horrifiée.

Drago se mit à trembler. Son parrain allait le tuer. Lui et son Compagnon avaient dépassé les bornes. Il allait devoir les punir sévèrement. Lui cela ne le dérangeait pas mais il ne voulait pas que Harry soit puni. Il n'aimait déjà pas les humains alors une punition ne ferait qu'augmenter son aversion.

- **Messieurs Malefoy si vous voulez bien me suivre. Je pense que nous avons beaucoup de choses à nous dire**, dit sévèrement le professeur Snape.

Harry se leva flegmatiquement. L'adulte ne lui faisait absolument pas peur. Il savait qu'il pourrait le vaincre facilement en cas de danger. Bien qu'ayant une puissance de frappe puissante grâce à sa baguette, il n'était pas suffisamment agile. Par contre le Veela lui n'était absolument pas rassuré. Harry fronça les sourcils. Le directeur était peut-être plus dangereux qu'il ne le pensait. Il se décala et se plaça devant le blond.

**- Pourquoi ne pouvons-nous pas parler ici, monsieur ?**

**- M. Malefoy votre situation ne vous permet pas de discuter mes ordres ! **

- **Pourquoi monsieur, nous ne sommes pas en difficulté après tout ce n'est pas nous qui avons commencé le combat. De plus Drago n'a pas participé et moi je ne peux pas me servir de la magie. C'est plutôt le roux qui devrait être sanctionné, non ? **

- **M. Malefoy cessez d'être insolent. Je doute que vous soyez assez stupide pour ne pas voir que vous avez commis une faute. La seule chose qui m'empêche de vous expulser est que vous êtes nouveau et que vous n'êtes pas habitué à ce monde. **

**- Harry viens, nous n'avons pas besoin de nous montrer en spectacle.**

**- Je refuse de te laisser seul avec une personne qui te fait peur. **

Ces paroles eurent le don de calmer rapidement Severus. Décidément le jeune Potter ne cessait de le surprendre. Il n'était en aucun cas comme son père. Severus soupira. Comment allait-il le convaincre qu'il n'avait jamais fait de mal à un élève ?

Drago répondit heureusement à son problème en agrippant Harry par derrière.

**- Harry personne ne me blessera. **

**- Permets-moi d'en douter. Tu as déjà été attaqué alors que tu te rendais tranquillement en cours. **

Severus soupira mentalement. Harry ne cèderait pas sur ce point. Après ce qu'il avait vécu, il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Lui-même serait méfiant dans ces conditions.

- **Si vous désirez vraiment vous justifier devant tout le monde, dépêchez-vous mais sachez que votre insolence doublera votre punition.**

Drago s'avança pour s'expliquer mais il prit soin de rester derrière Harry, sachant que ce dernier ne supporterait pas qu'il approche pour l'instant Severus. Il sentait grâce à son empathie un profond sentiment de protection.

- **Weasley a commencé à nous insulter. Puis il a fini par dire que les êtres magiques valaient moins que les Moldus et qu'Harry Potter avait mérité ce qui lui était arrivé. C'est là que cela a dégénéré. J'ai voulu l'attaquer pour lui faire ravaler ses paroles mais Harry m'a retenu. Weasley l'a attaqué et Harry a répliqué. **

Severus fulminait. Il n'était pas le seul d'ailleurs. Toute la classe regardait furieuse le jeune Weasley. Severus comprenait pourquoi Drago s'était énervé. Il était normal pour un Veela de devenir fou de rage quand une personne disait que son Compagnon méritait de mourir. Il ne pouvait décemment pas le punir. La cloche sonna, lui permettant de laisser les Malefoy partir.

Son regard se posa sur le jeune Weasley. Il allait souffrir.

**.**

**HP**

**.**

Drago soupira. La journée avait bien commencé mais Weasley avait tout ruiné. Le reste de la journée avait été tendu. Harry avait à peine parlé, de plus son empathie l'avait informé de la mauvaise humeur de ce dernier. Harry ne l'avait pas rejeté mais Drago se sentait comme s'il l'avait à moitié fait. Jamais encore Harry ne lui avait fait se sentir si mal et si indigne.

Harry dut s'apercevoir de son désespoir car il le prit dans ses bras. Drago se laissa faire. Harry le conduit jusqu'au lit où il l'allongea. Le brun se serra contre le blond pour essayer de le calmer. C'était la première fois qu'il assistait à une crise de panique de la part du jeune Veela et il espérait que cela serait la dernière.

Il se doutait bien que cette journée allait mal finir mais sa Compagne voulait tellement lui montrer le monde magique, lui montrer que ce monde valait le coup. De ce qu'il avait vu pour l'instant, ce monde bien que différent sur certaines choses, ressemblait quand même beaucoup à celui des humains.

Harry savait que s'il décidait de ne plus aller à Poudlard, Drago accepterait mais en serait triste. Il ne pouvait pas lui faire cela. A contrecœur il se résigna à rester encore au moins une semaine. Sur cette résolution, il s'endormit.

**.**

**HP**

**.**

Pour la première fois depuis le début de la semaine, Harry était heureux d'être en cours. Drago rayonnait devant sa potion. Cette matière était la préférée du jeune Veela. Harry n'avait pas été très enthousiaste au début car cette matière était l'une des plus dangereuses enseignées à Poudlard. Heureusement les potions étaient enseignées par le Maître Severus Snape. Bien que directeur, il assurait aussi les potions pour les 7ème années. Selon Drago, Severus était le meilleur Maître de potion de toute l'Angleterre. Il aurait été triste de ne pas faire profiter de ses compétences aux meilleurs élèves.

Dès son arrivée, le Maître de Potion lui avait formellement interdit de toucher à la moindre potion. Son niveau était tellement bas qu'il aurait été dangereux de le laisser tripoter les ingrédients. Harry avait été ravi de cette décision. Cela lui permettait de veiller tranquillement sur son Veela.

Le cours se déroula sans incident. Les incertitudes de Drago s'étaient calmées.

- **Messieurs Malefoy veuillez rester s'il vous plait.**

La salle se vida rapidement, les laissant seul avec le directeur.

- **Alors comment s'est passée votre semaine ? **Demanda l'homme en noir.

**- Bien Monsieur.**

**- Tant mieux,** répondit Severus bien qu'il ne fut pas sûr que leur réponse soit juste.** Vous retournez maintenant au manoir. Lucius va apprendre à Harry à devenir Animagus.**

**.**

**HP**

**.**

- **Etre Animagi est extrêmement difficile et dangereux. Je dirais qu'il est impossible de le devenir sans avoir une bonne expérience de la magie. Heureusement pour vous, une fois que l'on s'est transformé une fois, il est très facile de recommencer. Le plus dur est la recherche de l'animal intérieur**, expliqua Lucius. **On commencera d'abord par de la méditation. Dans un premier temps, il vous faut apaiser votre esprit tout en vous concentrant sur votre animal intérieur, pour vous l'araignée.**

**.**

**HP**

**.**

Après deux heures de cours, Harry n'avait toujours pas progressé d'un pouce mais Lucius lui avait dit en souriant que cela n'était en aucun cas inquiétant.

**.**

**HP**

**.**

_Personne ne m'a posé de questions sur Narcissa. La pauvre elle a été complètement oubliée._


	17. Chapitre 16

**Auteur:** _Akahi_

**Attention:** Angst, sévices, maltraitance d'enfant, Zoophilie

**Beta :** _Ours en peluche_

**Disclaimer:** Je ne possède pas Harry Potter, JK Rowling en est la propriétaire. Je ne me fais pas d'argent sur cette fanfiction.

**Résumé:** Drago est un Veela et possède une âme sœur qui est pour le moins mm… particulière.

.

_Merci à Plubi, Felinness, Luciferou, Yamashita6, Ecnerrolf, Castiela, AdelheidRei, Gwenfahendel, DameAureline, Zaika, Landydou, Xanara, Tsuh, Naifu-Sasu, Egwene Al'Vere et Asherit pour leurs commentaires._

_._

_Je dédis ce chapitre à Xanara, J'ai modifié un peu ce chapitre pour que tu puisses avoir ce que tu voulais. _

_._

Bonne Lecture.

.

**Chapitre 16**

Harry parcourait seul le parc de Poudlard. Il n'avait pas voulu rester avec Drago. Non pas qu'il n'appréciait pas sa compagnie mais il avait appris à la dure que c'était une mauvaise idée de rester avec Drago et Severus quand ils étaient en train de faire des potions. Non seulement cela les mettait de mauvaise humeur mais aussi parce qu'il se retrouvait après enchaîné dans un coin sous plusieurs sorts de protection. Il avait donc préféré partir, il savait que de toute façon Severus ne laisserait rien arriver à Drago.

Harry arriva devant la tour de sa maison. Il avouait qu'il aimait sa maison. Drago avait beau les traiter de fous, ils étaient pour Harry les seuls humains qui avaient réellement compris la réalité de la vie. Quoique selon Drago la plupart des pensionnaires avaient du sang d'autres peuples magiques que les sorciers. C'était peut-être pour cela qu'ils étaient sensés.

Harry aurait bien voulu tester ce couloir mais Drago l'avait rappelé à l'ordre en lui faisant remarquer qu'il n'avait pas le niveau de magie suffisant pour passer le test d'un élève de Dragonard de 7ème année. Cela l'avait un peu frustré mais il n'était pas encore assez stupide pour passer outre la recommandation de son Veela.

La vie d'araignée lui manquait encore énormément mais en présence des Dragonards il avait presque l'impression d'être à la maison. Il fallait dans cette maison combattre chaque jour pour survivre. Ah c'était le bon temps. Il avait impression d'être rouillé maintenant.

Harry s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour pour rentrer dans les cachots quand il sentit un sort le toucher avant de le propulser à travers le couloir test. Il eut juste le temps d'apercevoir une chevelure rousse avant que les portes ne se referment.

L'adrénaline parcourut ses veines. Il se releva rapidement et se précipita vers les portes mais elles disparurent après qu'elles se soient refermées. Il ne pouvait pas faire demi-tour, il se devait d'avancer. La salle se mit à briller avant qu'un verre n'apparaisse devant lui. Il l'attrapa et regarda autour de lui pour savoir ce qu'il avait à faire avec cela. Il aperçut au plafond une clé entourée de ce qui lui semblait être un bouclier. Harry pesta mentalement. L'épreuve était une épreuve de métamorphose. Il n'avait aucune chance de la passer. Il devait alors attendre l'arrivée de Drago ou de Severus pour pouvoir partir d'ici. Au moins cela n'était pas dangereux. A peine avait-il pensé cela qu'un éclair bleu le frôlait avant de venir s'exploser sur le mur.

Une volée de sorts s'abattit sur lui. Il les évita souplement. Il n'avait rien dit. Drago avait intérêt à se dépêcher car il ne tiendrait pas longtemps.

**.**

**HP**

**.**

Drago sentit monter en lui un sentiment d'angoisse. Il respira profondément et essaya de se calmer. La potion était trop compliquée pour qu'il puisse se permettre d'être déconcentré. Pourtant tout en lui lui signalait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il ne se sentait pas bien, comme quand Harry était en danger…

Harry !

Abandonnant sa potion là où elle en était il se précipita dehors, très vite suivi par Severus. Il devait trouver Harry. Il s'arrêta et regarda autour de lui. Il ne savait absolument pas où se trouvait le brun.

**- Drago que se passe-il ? **Demanda Severus

**- Harry ! Harry est en danger. **

**- D'accord, Drago calme-toi je m'en occupe, reste avec moi. **

Severus agrippa Drago d'une main ferme et se dirigea vers un tableau.

- **Je veux que vous trouviez le jeune Harry Malefoy au plus vite. Demandez de l'aide aux élèves**, ordonna Severus aux occupants de la peinture.

Après quelques minutes, les personnages arrêtèrent de courir à travers les cadres. Et un portrait vint lui faire un rapport.

- **Terry Boot affirme avoir vu Ronald Weasley pousser Harry Malefoy dans le couloir des Dragonards.**

Drago pâlit brusquement avant d'échapper à la prise du Maître des Potions. Harry n'avait aucune expérience de la magie. Il n'avait aucune chance de passer les tests de 7ème année du couloir. Il courut le plus vite qu'il pouvait. Il se sentit pour la première fois changer de forme pour prendre sa forme de combat. Ses doigts se transformèrent en griffes.

Après un moment qui lui sembla une éternité, il vit la tour des Dragonards apparaître. Il fonça droit sur le couloir. Il ouvrit la porte à la volée et vit Harry en sueur éviter tant bien que mal les sorts qui se précipitaient sur lui. Drago savait qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Il courut vers lui et il sentit son dos se déchirer.

Drago attrapa Harry et le plaqua au sol avant que les nouvelles ailes de Drago ne se déploient pour la première fois pour les protéger. Le choc des sorts fit grimacer légèrement Drago mais il soupira tout de même de soulagement. Ses ailes étaient suffisamment puissantes pour les protéger d'une dizaine de volées de sorts semblables.

Il n'eut pas la joie de connaître leur résistance que tous les sorts se stoppaient. Severus venait d'entrer dans la salle. Son statut de professeur désactivait tout le couloir.

Drago reporta son attention vers son Compagnon.

- **Harry ça va ?** Demanda le blond, inquiet.

- **Ouais ça va**, murmura péniblement Harry. **Jolies tes ailes**, finit-il avant de s'évanouir.

**.**

**HP**

**.**

Harry était resté une semaine au lit après cet évènement. Drago avait refusé qu'il ne le quitte et Harry s'était bien volontiers plié aux exigences du Veela. Cette semaine avait été pour Harry un moment de plaisir. La seule chose qu'il regrettait était qu'il n'avait pas pu revoir les ailes de son Veela. Elles étaient, dans son souvenir, incroyablement douces.

**.**

**HP**

**.**

Harry se demanda ce qu'il faisait ici. Il avait été tiré du lit par un Lucius, beaucoup trop énergique à son goût, qui l'avait emmené en lui donnant une bourse d'argent dans une rue marchande. Noël approchait et Lucius avait décidé qu'il était temps d'acheter les cadeaux.

- **Lucius, je vous laisse acheter les cadeaux. Je doute connaître suffisamment les personnes qui m'entourent et votre monde pour être capable de le faire**, dit Harry en essayant de repartir vers la cheminée.

Lucius en avait marre. Il essayait à chaque fois d'être aimable avec Harry mais ce dernier ne faisait aucun effort. Il voulait bien comprendre qu'il avait eu une vie difficile mais quand même. Il pouvait bien venir chercher les cadeaux de Noël avec un minimum de bonne volonté. Mais non, il restait grognon. Il ne faisait aucun effort pour s'intégrer. Malheureusement Lucius ne pouvait pas s'énerver contre lui, il tenait encore la vie de son fils entre ses mains.

**- Venez avec moi**, dit Lucius d'une voix froide.

Compagnon de son fils ou non, il ne cèderait pas sur ce point.

Lucius entra dans l'apothicaire pour acheter un présent à Severus. Il prit quelques minutes pour trouver le cadeau parfait. Quand il se retourna pour proposer à Harry d'acheter ici un cadeau de sa part à Severus, Lucius pesta. Harry avait profité de son inattention pour filer en douce.

**.**

**HP**

**.**

Harry soupira de soulagement. Il avait réussi à s'enfuir. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'aimait pas Lucius mais il était pour lui trop collant. Il ne voulait pas comprendre qu'Harry ne souhaitait pas connaître le monde magique, qu'il vivait sans se préoccuper des autres. Franchement il ne voyait pas l'intérêt d'apprendre comment il fallait déplier une serviette de table ou tenir son verre d'eau. Franchement cela n'avait aucun intérêt pour lui.

Bon, il devait dénicher un cadeau pour Drago. Lucius se chargerait bien de le faire pour les autres personnes. Il aurait pu rester pour acheter le présent de Drago mais il trouvait cela trop personnel pour le faire avec n'importe quel tiers.

Il regarda autour de lui. Où allait-il aller ? Il ne voulait pas croiser Lucius, il aurait des ennuis sinon. Il regarda autour de lui, il y avait une sombre ruelle. Parfait il allait commencer sa recherche par là.

**.**

**HP**

**.**

Lucius commençait à paniquer. Le chemin de Travers s'était terriblement agrandi ces dernières années. Il était alors très difficile de trouver une personne, surtout à une date si proche de Noël. Lucius gémit mentalement. Si jamais il perdait Harry son fils allait le massacrer.

**.**

**HP**

**.**

Harry parcourut des yeux les étagères. De nombreux objets y reposaient mais ils lui semblaient tous plus inutiles les uns que les autres. Il soupira, rien ne semblait convenir. Il commençait à en avoir marre. Il n'était absolument pas patient pour ce genre de chose. Cela faisait le troisième magasin qu'il faisait sans trouver la moindre chose.

- **Jeune homme, puis-je vous aider ?** Demanda le vendeur.

C'était un homme d'un certain âge. Son crâne était dégarni et des oreilles de lutin prouvaient qu'il n'était pas humain. Cela suffit à Harry pour l'encourager à répondre.

- **Je cherche un cadeau pour mon Veela.**

**- Ce n'est pas dans ce genre de magasin que vous devriez chercher. Les Veela sont très romantiques. Vous devriez aller dans une bijouterie ou chez un fleuriste.**

Harry grimaça. Il ne doutait pas que des fleurs, des bijoux, des vêtements ou encore des ingrédients de potion plairaient à Drago. Mais il voulait trouver quelque chose de permanent et de réellement utile.

- **Je cherche quelque chose d'utile. **

Le vendeur se rapprocha, intéressé. Il aimait les clients difficiles, cela mettait un peu de piment dans son métier.

- **Pouvez-vous préciser votre pensée ?**

**- Je veux quelque chose de véritablement utile qui s'active automatiquement et qui peut être utile en pleine nature. **

**- Humm… j'ai peut-être ce qu'il vous faut mais cet objet peut être un peu dangereux. Cela tuerait à coup sûr un sorcier mais un Veela ne devrait pas avoir de problème. Puis-je vous demander le nom de famille ?**

**- Malefoy.**

**- Oh Malefoy, une grande famille que celle des Malefoy, il ne fait aucun doute que votre Veela ne risque rien avec cet objet.**

L'homme partit, excité, dans l'arrière boutique. En voyant l'homme partir, Harry n'était pas sûr s'il devait acheter un tel objet si c'était si dangereux. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de décider que l'homme revint.

- **Voilà.**

L'homme ouvrit la boite qu'il portait. Un pendentif vert émeraude en forme de feuille reposait dans l'écrin. Il était simple mais joli. C'était parfait pour Harry.

- **Quelles sont ses propriétés ?** Demanda Harry, subjugué.

- **Il permet de se soigner plus rapidement en cas de blessure ou de maladie. Une fois la chaîne scellée autour du cou la personne ne pourra plus jamais l'enlever. Par contre la première fois qu'on le porte, il se charge d'énergie. Votre Veela sera donc très fatigué pendant plusieurs jours. Il dormira donc beaucoup pendant un moment. **

**- En quoi cela est dangereux ?**

**- Si la personne est trop faible, elle meurt d'épuisement la première fois qu'elle le met.**

Harry regarda le pendentif. Il était attrayant. Cela pourrait être pratique s'ils restaient des araignées. Mais c'était un pari un peu périlleux, c'était du quitte ou double. Cela pourrait tuer Drago comme cela pourrait un jour le sauver. Pourtant Harry ne pouvait pas détourner les yeux, il était comme hypnotisé.

- **Je le prends.**

**- Bien, **dit le vendeur en refermant l'étui.** Cela fera 16 gallions s'il vous plait.**

Le brun sortit la bourse de Lucius et échangea le médaillon contre l'argent demandé. Il rangea le présent précieusement dans les vêtements. Une fois cela fait il se retourna vers le commerçant.

- **Puis-je utiliser votre cheminée pour rentrer ?**

**- Bien sûr**, répondit l'homme en prenant la boite sur la cheminée et en la tendant à l'adolescent.

Harry ouvrit la boite et prit un peu de poudre. Il la jeta en dictant l'adresse du manoir Malefoy.

**.**

**HP**

**.**

Harry soupira de contentement. Il était revenu à la maison. Il n'était plus entouré d'une foule d'humains. D'un pas rapide, il se dirigea vers les quartiers de sa Compagne.

**.**

**HP**

**.**

- **Harry que fais-tu là ?** Demanda Drago en se levant du canapé où il était assis. **Tu as déjà fini de faire tes achats ?**

- **Oui**, répondit Harry en l'approchant et en l'embrassant. **J'ai acheté ton cadeau, Lucius se charge du reste. Ai-je interrompu quelque chose ? Souhaites-tu que je parte ?** Demanda Harry en regardant Severus.

Severus se leva. Il était étonné que Lucius se propose de faire les achats pendant qu'Harry était au manoir, ce n'était pas du tout son style.

- **Non, nous avions fini. De toute façon je dois partir. **

**.**

**HP**

**.**

Severus apparut au chemin de Traverse et chercha du regard Lucius. Il n'eut pas longtemps à chercher avant d'apercevoir une tête blonde. Pour une personne extérieure, le Seigneur Malefoy semblait parfaitement froid mais Severus le connaissait depuis trop longtemps pour ne pas voir à travers son masque. Lucius était paniqué et cherchait quelque chose du regard. Severus secoua mentalement la tête, dépité. Il semblait qu'Harry n'avait pas dénié prévenir Lucius de son départ. Severus se dirigea vers son Veela.

- **Severus ! **Appela Lucius en l'apercevant**, il faut absolument que tu m'aides à retrouver Harry, je l'ai perdu lors de nos achats. **

**- Harry est au manoir, il a annoncé qu'il avait acheté le cadeau de Drago et que vous vous occupiez du reste des présents. **

**- Quoi ! **Hurla Lucius faisant sursauter les personnes proches. **Je vais le tuer !**

**.**

**HP**

**.**

Il fallut tous les efforts combinés de Severus et Drago pour empêcher Lucius de tuer Harry. Il n'avait vraiment pas apprécié ce qu'avait fait Harry mais un rappel sur le pouvoir qu'avait le jeune homme sur Drago le calma légèrement et l'empêcha de passer un savon à Harry.

L'ambiance à Noël fut un peu tendue. Néanmoins le comportement attentionné d'Harry envers Drago apaisa la colère de Lucius. Harry avait beau ne pas être très sociable il n'en restait pas moins qu'il s'occupait bien de son Veela. Il semblait que c'était le centre du monde de M. Potter.

Quand l'heure d'ouvrir les cadeaux arriva, Drago se précipita pour ouvrir le cadeau que lui avait fait son Compagnon sous le sourire des autres membres du manoir.

Très vite l'écrin fut déballé. Drago l'ouvrit délicatement, laissant voir un pendentif vert émeraude.

- **Je l'adore**, dit Drago en mettant le collier.

- **Non ! **Hurla Harry.

Drago regarda Harry, choqué, avant de s'effondrer.

Harry se précipita sur lui et le rattrapa avant qu'il ne touche le sol. Harry pesta contre lui-même, il n'avait pas réussi à arrêter à temps Drago. Il avait l'intention de lui dire les dangers avant qu'il ne décide de le porter.

Severus et Lucius arrivèrent à leur tour au chevet de Drago.

- **Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ? **

**- C'est le collier, il prend son énergie. Il permet de se soigner plus vite en stockant un temps de la magie. **

Severus pointa sa baguette et prononça plusieurs sorts de diagnostic. Après quelques minutes, il se releva et regarda Lucius qui l'observait, inquiet.

- **Il va bien, il a juste besoin de repos. Harry emmène-le se coucher et reste avec lui. Autre chose, la prochaine fois viens me voir avant d'offrir quelque chose à Drago. Un Veela a tendance à utiliser tout de suite un cadeau de son Compagnon. **

**- Désolé.**

**- Ce n'est rien. La première fois que j'ai offert des potions à Lucius, il a subi un empoisonnement en les buvant toutes d'un seul coup**, dit malicieusement Severus en regardant son Veela qui le regardait, honteux. Il se souvenait de ce jour comme si c'était hier. Severus lui avait hurlé dessus pendant des heures pour son inconscience.

.

_J'espère que cela vous a plu._


	18. Chapitre 17

**Auteur:** _Akahi_

**Attention:** Angst, sévices, maltraitance d'enfant, Zoophilie

**Beta :** _Ours en peluche_

**Disclaimer:** Je ne possède pas Harry Potter, JK Rowling en est la propriétaire. Je ne me fais pas d'argent sur cette fanfiction.

**Résumé:** Drago est un Veela et possède une âme-sœur qui est pour le moins mm… particulière.

.

_Merci à Darkmoonlady, Luciferou, Elaelle, Asherit, Aurysadik, Claire1663, Xanara, Naifu-Sasu, Gwenfahendel, Feliness, Brigitte26, Egwene Al'Vere, AdelheidRei, Zaika et Annadriya pour leurs commentaires._

_._

Bonne Lecture.

.

**Chapitre 17**

Drago avait mis une semaine à se remettre de cette expérience. Harry avait passé son temps à ses côtés. Après cet incident, Harry avait travaillé encore plus dur pour pouvoir redevenir un Animagus, mais malheureusement la formation n'avançait pas.

Lucius avait été heureux dans un premier temps qu'Harry ne réussisse pas à se transformer, mais maintenant ce manque de progrès devenait inquiétant. Lucius voyait bien qu'Harry déprimait de plus en plus. Il ne s'adaptait pas du tout au monde magique. Il restait à l'écart de tout et de tout le monde, se contentant de prendre soin de Drago. Il passait le reste de son temps libre à regarder dehors. Malheureusement la déprime d'Harry entraînait celle de Drago. Le Veela perdait de son éclat. Lucius savait que si quelque chose n'était pas fait rapidement, il allait les perdre tous les deux.

Il avait rajouté plus d'heures pour essayer d'apprendre à Harry à reprendre sa forme d'animagus mais rien n'y faisait. En désespoir de cause, il avait appelé l'aide d'Elvintar.

- **Bonjour M. Malefoy**, salua l'Elfe.** Vous m'avez demandé ?**

**- Oui, nous avons quelques ennuis avec Harry. **

**- Que se passe-t-il ?** Demanda Elvintar, intéressé.

**- Harry a passé beaucoup de temps en tant qu'araignée et souhaite revenir à sa vie plus que tout autre chose. Enfin je pense tout de même que Drago est plus important mais il n'aime pas ce monde.**

**- C'est son droit.**

**- J'en conviens mais il lui est impossible de se retransformer. Cela fait des mois qu'il essaye mais malgré tous nos efforts il n'arrive à rien. Cela le tue peu à peu.**

**- Mmm… Etrange… C'est peut-être un traumatisme après être resté si longtemps coincé dans sa forme animale**, pensa à haute voix l'Elfe.** Puis-je le voir ?**

**- Bien sûr, suivez-moi**, répondit le blond en se levant.

**.**

**Hp**

**.**

- **Harry**, appela Lucius en entrant dans le salon de son fils.** Pouvez-vous venir ici ?**

**- Messieurs**, salua le brun en s'avançant.

**- Lord Elvintar est là pour vous aider dans votre métamorphose.**

Harry regarda le nouveau venu avec intérêt. Il espérait de tout son cœur que Lord Elvintar trouverait une solution. Il savait bien qu'il déprimait et qu'il ne supporterait bientôt plus tout cela. Il voulait retourner à son ancienne vie. Il avait pensé dans un premier temps qu'il s'en accoutumerait mais finalement il n'y arrivait pas. Il ne regrettait absolument pas son choix de sauver Drago, il était même heureux chaque jour un peu plus grâce à Drago mais il n'arrivait pas à s'intégrer. La société magique ne le dégoûtait pas autant que seuls des hommes ou des Moldus comme les appelaient Drago, mais elle lui semblait trop étrange et pas forcément dans le bon sens du terme. Il avait fait des efforts, beaucoup d'efforts surtout quand il s'était aperçu que sa déprime déteignait sur Drago., mais rien n'y faisait.

- **Puis-je vous jeter quelques sorts de diagnostic pour voir où se situe le problème ?** demanda poliment le Seigneur Elfe.

- **Bien sûr.**

Après quelques minutes, Elvintar s'écarta, choqué. Il relança une dernière fois le sort avant d'obtenir une nouvelle fois le même résultat se traduisant par une lumière orangée. Dire que le résultat le choquait était un euphémisme. Il s'affala sur le fauteuil le plus proche avec un manque total d'élégance que Lucius ne lui avait jamais vu.

Au bout d'un moment qui sembla interminable pour les Malefoy, il se remit du choc et commença à rire d'un rire nerveux.

- **Je dois dire que vous ne faites rien comme tout le monde, très cher**, dit Elvintar avec un sourire avant de revenir sérieux. **Je suis désolé de vous annoncer cela, je sais que vous attendiez beaucoup de moi mais M. Malefoy vous n'avez pas de forme Animagus.**

**- Comment ? **S'exclama Lucius.** Ce n'est pas possible. Il a passé près de 10 ans en forme d'araignée. Comment peut-il ne pas avoir de forme Animagus ? ! Ce n'est tout simplement pas possible!**

**- Il semble que ce jeune homme ait trouvé un autre moyen de se transformer, et s'il souhaite retrouver sa forme il devra trouver le moyen par lequel il a réussi cet exploit. **

Harry se leva et partit. Cela ne servait à rien qu'il reste. Il n'était pas un Animagus. Il aurait dû le savoir. Il n'aurait pas dû croire Drago quand il lui avait dit qu'il pourrait un jour revenir dans sa forme d'araignée. Sa vie sauvage avait été un cadeau des dieux, il ne pourrait jamais retourner à son ancienne vie.

Il avait besoin de se changer les idées. Sa compagne était peut-être la seule qui pourrait le consoler.

**.**

**HP**

**.**

Drago se concentra. La potion qu'il était en train de préparer était complexe et particulièrement dangereuse. Elle était quasiment au niveau de Maître des Potions. Il ne voulait surtout pas échouer et se blesser. Cela inquièterait encore son compagnon. Ce dernier avait bien d'autres choses à penser que de mourir d'inquiétude pour lui. Il repoussait donc toute personne qui venait à grands coups de baguette. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de se laisser perturber.

Quelques heures plus tard, il avait enfin fini. La potion était parfaite. Drago était particulièrement fier de lui, il avait réussi une potion de niveau 5 alors qu'il était toujours à Poudlard. Ce qui était un exploit. Il décida d'aller partager sa bonne humeur avec Harry.

Il entra dans la suite de ses appartements mais il ne trouva que son père et Lord Elvintar. Il n'y avait pas trace d'Harry. Cela n'était pas étonnant. Harry ne restait jamais discuter avec des étrangers.

**- Bonjour Lord Elvintar, père, je suis désolé de vous interrompre mais avez-vous vu mon Compagnon ? **

Lucius regarda son fils, étonné.

**- Il n'est pas avec vous ? Quand il nous a quittés, il me semblait qu'il partait vous rejoindre.**

**- Il n'est jamais venu sin….**Drago se figea.

Une personne était venue pendant qu'il faisait sa potion mais il l'avait rejetée avec perte et fracas. Drago pâlit et se mit à trembler. Et si c'était Harry qui était venu, et s'il avait rejeté son compagnon. Ses jambes le lâchèrent.

Lucius se précipita vers son fils quand il le vit tomber. Ce dernier semblait en état de choc.

**- Drago ? Drago ? Que se passe-t-il ? **Demanda Lucius, paniqué.

**- J'ai… j'ai rejeté mon compagnon. J'avais une potion à faire, je ne voulais pas être dérangé et je l'ai repoussé. Oh Merlin qu'est-ce que j'ai fait. **

Lucius prit son fils dans ses bras et lui caressa les cheveux pour le calmer. Il devait convaincre Drago que peu importe ce que lui disait son instinct de Veela, un Compagnon ne se vexait pas pour si peu. Il était bien placé pour le savoir. Il se disputait parfois avec Severus mais ce dernier n'avait jamais cherché à le quitter.

**- Je suis sûr qu'il comprend. Je doute qu'il soit fâché contre toi mais il le sera sûrement si tu venais à te blesser. Allez viens on va aller le chercher.**

Drago se calma un peu et avec l'aide de son père, il partit à la recherche d'Harry. À la fin de la journée, ils durent se rendre à l'évidence. Harry avait bel et bien disparu.

.

_La fin est proche et je doute que vous allez l'apprécier…_


	19. Chapitre 18 poisson d'avril

**Auteur:** _Akahi_

**Attention:** Angst, sévices, maltraitance d'enfant, Zoophilie

**Beta :** _Ours en peluche_

**Disclaimer:** Je ne possède pas Harry Potter, JK Rowling en est la propriétaire. Je ne me fais pas d'argent sur cette fanfiction.

**Résumé:** Drago est un Veela et possède une âme sœur qui est pour le moins mm… particulière.

.

_Merci à Aurysadik, Yamashita6, Mini-Yuya, Feliness, Philae89, Luciferou, Hermoni, Asherit, Xanara, Egwene Al'Vere, Claire1663, Dadoumarine, Gwenfahendel, Elaelle, Darkmoonlady, Annadriya, Naifu-Sasu et AdelheiRei pour leurs commentaires._

_._

_Je remercie toutes les personnes qui ont lu cette histoire et je vous souhaites une bonne lecture pour ce dernier chapitre._

_._

Bonne Lecture.

.

**Chapitre 18**

Harry se demandait pourquoi il s'était levé ce matin. Non seulement il avait appris qu'il ne serait plus jamais capable de redevenir une araignée, mais en plus Drago l'avait repoussé. Ce dernier avait le droit de vouloir rester seul, il ne lui en voulait pas, mais il aurait aimé avoir un peu de réconfort aujourd'hui.

Harry sortit dehors et alla faire un tour. La nature l'avait toujours calmé et consolé. Après des heures de marches, il monta dans un arbre et s'endormit.

**.**

**HP**

**.**

Quand il se réveilla, tout avait grandi autour de lui. S'il avait pu hurler de joie il l'aurait fait. Harry se regarda. Il était de nouveau une araignée. L'euphorie le prit. Il courut, sauta, grimpa, chassa. Il fit tout ce qu'il n'avait pas pu faire depuis des mois et qui lui manquait tellement. Après quelques heures, il s'arrêta, épuisé, et chercha un trou pour dormir. Il en trouva un mais il était très sale et connaissant Drago comme il le connaissait, il refuserait de dormir ici.

Harry se figea. Drago. Il avait oublié Drago. Le pauvre Veela était resté seul au Manoir, entouré d'humain. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait laissé ainsi seul, il avait eu un accident. Il devait donc lui revenir au plus vite. Malheureusement en regardant autour de lui, il sut qu'il aurait un problème. Il était venu ici avec son corps d'humain. Ce dernier avançait beaucoup plus vite et avait un meilleur champ de vision. Maintenant avec son corps d'araignée, il aurait du mal à retourner à la maison. Il n'aurait jamais dû s'éloigner autant.

Il devait se dépêcher de revenir sinon Drago allait s'inquiéter et c'était bien la dernière chose qu'Harry voulait.

Il descendit prudemment le long de l'arbre. Après avoir atterrit au sol, il continua son chemin d'un pas rapide mais prudent. La nature était pleine de dangers, surtout pour un être de sa taille. Avancer plus vite serait suicidaire.

Après quelques heures de marche, la nuit commença à tomber. Il devait aller chercher un endroit pour dormir. Il ne connaissait rien de cette région et de ses dangers. Il avait déjà failli être dévoré par un lézard aujourd'hui, il ne voulait pas renouveler l'expérience cette nuit. Malheureusement tous les bons coins semblaient déjà pris. Il allait donc devoir se battre pour avoir une place. Il était beaucoup plus sûr de se risquer dans un combat maintenant que d'essayer de dormir dehors. Dans un trou, les adversaires étaient bien moins gros et puissants et ils n'avaient que peu de chances de vous surprendre.

Il regarda autour de lui. Une chose interpela son regard, un trou était caché derrière quelques feuilles. C'était parfait. Il escalada les feuilles et attendit au-dessus du trou que son adversaire arrive. Il lui fallut attendre une demi-heure avant que le locataire daigne montrer le bout de son nez. Harry lui sauta directement dessus et le mordit férocement. Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que son adversaire succombe.

Fier de lui, Harry le mangea rapidement avant d'aller se coucher. Il semblerait qu'il n'ait rien perdu de ses capacités malgré ces mois de repos. Il ne pensa pas très longtemps à son exploit et il essaya de s'endormir, il avait beaucoup de chemin à faire le lendemain.

**.**

**HP**

**.**

Lucius but son verre d'un coup sec et s'en servit un autre. C'était déjà son cinquième verre mais cela ne lui suffisait pas. Il n'arrivait pas à oublier. Son fils allait mourir. Il avait été rejeté. Lucius n'en revenait pas. Après tant de temps, Lucius pensait que le risque était passé. Pourtant une simple dispute, un simple malentendu avait gréé cette catastrophe. Au début Lucius avait pensé que Drago avait exagéré, qu'Harry allait revenir mais il semblait que son fils connaisse Harry mieux que lui puisque ce dernier avait disparu, entrainant avec lui la mort de Drago.

Lucius avait envie de tuer Harry mais il ne pouvait pas, il n'avait pas le droit. Le compagnon avait tout à fait le droit de refuser l'autre moitié de son âme. Personne ne pouvait le lui reprocher. Il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que regarder son fils mourir.

Il pouvait entendre les cris, les sanglots de Drago qui souffrait le martyre. Le pire était que ce stupide pendentif offert par Harry semblait prolonger son agonie en lui donnant plus d'énergie. Lucius avait essayé de l'enlever mais il n'avait pas réussi.

Lucius jeta son verre contre le mur en hurlant de rage. Il détestait se sentir impuissant.

**.**

**HP**

**.**

Harry vit la porte du manoir. Il était enfin arrivé. Il avait réussi. Harry en avait douté. Pendant quelques temps. En effet, il avait sur le chemin essuyé de nombreux combats, s'était plusieurs fois trompé de direction, bref il avait cru ne jamais pouvoir revenir.

La fatigue se faisait sentir dans ses pattes mais Harry ne voulait pas se reposer maintenant. Il était trop proche. Il dormirait dans les bras de Drago cette nuit. Cette pensée lui donna de la force et de l'énergie. Il reprit sa course.

**.**

**HP**

**.**

Severus maugréa. L'ambiance était déprimante dans le manoir. Le silence régnait, seuls les pleurs de Drago et les colères de Lucius le transperçaient. Sa présence n'était voulue nulle part. Drago voulait rester seul et Lucius avait besoin de se défouler et là c'était Severus qui ne voulait pas être avec lui. Il n'était pas encore à sa connaissance masochiste. Pourtant malgré l'ambiance, Severus ne voulait être nulle part ailleurs. Les Malefoy étaient sa famille quoi qu'il en dise parfois.

Severus alla faire un tour dehors. Malgré son calme apparent, il ne l'était pas mais contrairement à Lucius, il n'en voulait pas vraiment à Harry Potter. Severus avait beaucoup observé l'enfant. Il semblait toujours un peu perdu. Il ne le montrait pas et gardait un regard froid mais Severus avait l'habitude des masques et savait voir à travers. Severus avait remarqué qu'Harry ne disait jamais à Drago quand il n'était pas bien. C'était comme s'il pensait qu'il ne méritait pas de soutien. Avec tant de confusion et de manque de confiance, il n'était pas étonnant qu'il y ait des malentendus. Il était dramatique que le résultat soit la mort de Drago, mais ce n'était pas la seule faute de Harry. Severus avait longtemps espéré qu'Harry revienne, malheureusement cela n'était pas le cas.

Soudain un mouvement attira son attention. Une chose noire sautait sur les escaliers. Cela n'était pas possible. Il se rapprocha rapidement.

Malheureusement trop rapidement. Il trébucha et écrasa l'araignée. Severus se figea d'horreur. Il espérait de tout cœur qu'il avait rêvé que l'araignée n'était pas Harry. Pourtant, il savait au fond de lui qu'il avait la pire chose qu'il puisse faire à son filleul.

Un hurlement transperça l'air avant que le silence et la tristesse ne s'installe à nouveau.

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

_La fausse fin. J'ai décidé de laisser un souvenir^^. Joyeux 1er Avril !_


	20. Chapitre 18

**Auteur:** _Akahi_

**Attention:** Angst, sévices, maltraitance d'enfant, Zoophilie

**Beta :** _Ours en peluche_

**Disclaimer:** Je ne possède pas Harry Potter, JK Rowling en est la propriétaire. Je ne me fais pas d'argent sur cette fanfiction.

**Résumé:** Drago est un Veela et possède une âme sœur qui est pour le moins mm… particulière.

.

_Je souhaite à Juury, Dracolina3, Jully Read, Gaia, Eve, Hijiri-san, Aurysadik, Xanara, Darkmoonlady, Mamoshi, Elaelle, Hermoni, Alissa21, KynnVyr, Ayuluna, Sylvercedre, Luciferou, Asherit, Shateful, Lizzie87, Komomu-Imouto, Ecnerrolf, Kageroprincesse, The Ice Cat, Alie-yaoi, , Lia Jade, Naifu-Sasu, Castiela et Michkasans Compte un très joyeux 1er Avril !_

_._

Je voulais faire une plaisanterie car je trouve que la tradition du poisson d'avril s'oublie un peu et que dans la vie on a besoin de sourire alors rien ne vaut une petite plaisanterie. Allez sans rancœur le Véritable chapitre 18 Bonne Lecture et j'espère que vous avez passez un bon premier avril ^^

.

**Chapitre 18**

Harry se demandait pourquoi il s'était levé ce matin. Non seulement il avait appris qu'il ne serait plus jamais capable de redevenir une araignée, mais en plus Drago l'avait repoussé. Ce dernier avait le droit de vouloir rester seul, il ne lui en voulait pas, mais il aurait aimé avoir un peu de réconfort aujourd'hui.

Harry sortit dehors et alla faire un tour. La nature l'avait toujours calmé et consolé. Après des heures de marches, il monta dans un arbre et s'endormit.

**.**

**HP**

**.**

Quand il se réveilla, tout avait grandi autour de lui. S'il avait pu hurler de joie il l'aurait fait. Harry se regarda. Il était de nouveau une araignée. L'euphorie le prit. Il courut, sauta, grimpa, chassa. Il fit tout ce qu'il n'avait pas pu faire depuis des mois et qui lui manquait tellement. Après quelques heures, il s'arrêta, épuisé, et chercha un trou pour dormir. Il en trouva un mais il était très sale et connaissant Drago comme il le connaissait, il refuserait de dormir ici.

Harry se figea. Drago. Il avait oublié Drago. Le pauvre Veela était resté seul au Manoir, entouré d'humain. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait laissé ainsi seul, il avait eu un accident. Il devait donc lui revenir au plus vite. Malheureusement en regardant autour de lui, il sut qu'il aurait un problème. Il était venu ici avec son corps d'humain. Ce dernier avançait beaucoup plus vite et avait un meilleur champ de vision. Maintenant avec son corps d'araignée, il aurait du mal à retourner à la maison. Il n'aurait jamais dû s'éloigner autant.

Il devait se dépêcher de revenir sinon Drago allait s'inquiéter et c'était bien la dernière chose qu'Harry voulait.

Il descendit prudemment le long de l'arbre. Après avoir atterrit au sol, il continua son chemin d'un pas rapide mais prudent. La nature était pleine de dangers, surtout pour un être de sa taille. Avancer plus vite serait suicidaire.

Après quelques heures de marche, la nuit commença à tomber. Il devait aller chercher un endroit pour dormir. Il ne connaissait rien de cette région et de ses dangers. Il avait déjà failli être dévoré par un lézard aujourd'hui, il ne voulait pas renouveler l'expérience cette nuit. Malheureusement tous les bons coins semblaient déjà pris. Il allait donc devoir se battre pour avoir une place. Il était beaucoup plus sûr de se risquer dans un combat maintenant que d'essayer de dormir dehors. Dans un trou, les adversaires étaient bien moins gros et puissants et ils n'avaient que peu de chances de vous surprendre.

Il regarda autour de lui. Une chose interpela son regard, un trou était caché derrière quelques feuilles. C'était parfait. Il escalada les feuilles et attendit au-dessus du trou que son adversaire arrive. Il lui fallut attendre une demi-heure avant que le locataire daigne montrer le bout de son nez. Harry lui sauta directement dessus et le mordit férocement. Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que son adversaire succombe.

Fier de lui, Harry le mangea rapidement avant d'aller se coucher. Il semblerait qu'il n'ait rien perdu de ses capacités malgré ces mois de repos. Il ne pensa pas très longtemps à son exploit et il essaya de s'endormir, il avait beaucoup de chemin à faire le lendemain.

**.**

**HP**

**.**

Lucius but son verre d'un coup sec et s'en servit un autre. C'était déjà son cinquième verre mais cela ne lui suffisait pas. Il n'arrivait pas à oublier. Son fils allait mourir. Il avait été rejeté. Lucius n'en revenait pas. Après tant de temps, Lucius pensait que le risque était passé. Pourtant une simple dispute, un simple malentendu avait gréé cette catastrophe. Au début Lucius avait pensé que Drago avait exagéré, qu'Harry allait revenir mais il semblait que son fils connaisse Harry mieux que lui puisque ce dernier avait disparu, entrainant avec lui la mort de Drago.

Lucius avait envie de tuer Harry mais il ne pouvait pas, il n'avait pas le droit. Le compagnon avait tout à fait le droit de refuser l'autre moitié de son âme. Personne ne pouvait le lui reprocher. Il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que regarder son fils mourir.

Il pouvait entendre les cris, les sanglots de Drago qui souffrait le martyre. Le pire était que ce stupide pendentif offert par Harry semblait prolonger son agonie en lui donnant plus d'énergie. Lucius avait essayé de l'enlever mais il n'avait pas réussi.

Lucius jeta son verre contre le mur en hurlant de rage. Il détestait se sentir impuissant.

**.**

**HP**

**.**

Harry vit la porte du manoir. Il était enfin arrivé. Il avait réussi. Harry en avait douté. Pendant quelques temps. En effet, il avait sur le chemin essuyé de nombreux combats, s'était plusieurs fois trompé de direction, bref il avait cru ne jamais pouvoir revenir.

La fatigue se faisait sentir dans ses pattes mais Harry ne voulait pas se reposer maintenant. Il était trop proche. Il dormirait dans les bras de Drago cette nuit. Cette pensée lui donna de la force et de l'énergie. Il reprit sa course.

**.**

**HP**

**.**

Severus maugréa. L'ambiance était déprimante dans le manoir. Le silence régnait, seuls les pleurs de Drago et les colères de Lucius le transperçaient. Sa présence n'était voulue nulle part. Drago voulait rester seul et Lucius avait besoin de se défouler et là c'était Severus qui ne voulait pas être avec lui. Il n'était pas encore à sa connaissance masochiste. Pourtant malgré l'ambiance, Severus ne voulait être nulle part ailleurs. Les Malefoy étaient sa famille quoi qu'il en dise parfois.

Severus alla faire un tour dehors. Malgré son calme apparent, il ne l'était pas mais contrairement à Lucius, il n'en voulait pas vraiment à Harry Potter. Severus avait beaucoup observé l'enfant. Il semblait toujours un peu perdu. Il ne le montrait pas et gardait un regard froid mais Severus avait l'habitude des masques et savait voir à travers. Severus avait remarqué qu'Harry ne disait jamais à Drago quand il n'était pas bien. C'était comme s'il pensait qu'il ne méritait pas de soutien. Avec tant de confusion et de manque de confiance, il n'était pas étonnant qu'il y ait des malentendus. Il était dramatique que le résultat soit la mort de Drago, mais ce n'était pas la seule faute de Harry. Severus avait longtemps espéré qu'Harry revienne, malheureusement cela n'était pas le cas.

Soudain un mouvement attira son attention. Une chose noire sautait sur les escaliers. Cela n'était pas possible. Il se rapprocha rapidement.

Une araignée noire aux yeux vert émeraude trônait sur les marches d'entrée du manoir. Severus aurait reconnu cette araignée entre toutes.

C'était Harry. Severus s'agenouilla et tendit la main vers lui. Harry s'approcha et monta dans sa main. Ils avaient peut-être mal considéré les choses. Harry n'avait peut-être jamais eu l'intention de quitter Drago.

Severus se leva et amena rapidement Harry au chevet de Drago. Arrivé à la chambre de ce dernier, le Maitre des potions ouvrit doucement et prudemment la porte. Il n'avait pas vu Drago depuis le départ de Harry. Il ne savait pas comment il allait réagir. Une fois la porte ouverte, Severus se figea. Il prenait vraiment conscience à quel point Drago se trouvait aux portes de la mort.

Drago était couvert de sueur. La souffrance déformait les traits de son visage. Les cernes entouraient ses yeux, montrant le manque de sommeil, et ses lèvres étaient bleutées par la mort qui s'installait en lui.

Severus s'inquiéta. Drago ne réagissait pas à leur présence malgré la présence d'Harry. Il était peut-être trop tard pour le sauver.

Il déposa Harry par terre et lui jeta le sort de révélation d'Animagus. Cela n'avait pas marché la dernière fois mais cela ne coûtait rien d'essayer. S'il ne faisait rien, le jeune Veela allait mourir.

**.**

**HP**

**.**

Harry doutait d'avoir la force de monter toutes les marches quand Severus arriva et l'attrapa pour le mener à Drago.

Drago était dans un état épouvantable. Harry ne l'avait encore jamais vu comme cela. Il avait appris qu'il était dangereux d'abandonner un Veela mais il ne pensait pas que cela était si violent. Drago était vraiment proche de la mort. Il ne remarquait même pas sa présence alors que normalement Drago se retournait toujours quand il entrait. Il devait retrouver sa forme d'humain au plus vite. Il ne laisserait pas Drago mourir sous ses yeux. Il sentit Severus le poser sur le sol.

Il ferma les yeux et se concentra. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il vit qu'il avait réussi. Il s'apprêtait à avancer auprès de Drago quand un rayon de lumière bleu le frappa. Quand elle s'estompa il vit qu'il était redevenu une araignée. Harry se retourna vers Severus et le fusilla du regard. Il avait eu du mal à se transformer alors si en plus quand il y arrivait on lui redonnait sa forme d'araignée, Drago allait mourir!

Il se retransforma en humain, mais le regard choqué de Severus et l'état de Drago remirent à plus tard la discussion qu'il aurait avec le Maître de Potion sur le fait qu'il devait arrêter de jeter des sorts n'importe comment. Il s'agenouilla à côté de Drago et le prit dans ses bras.

**- Drago, c'est Harry. Je suis là. Je vais prendre soin de toi.**

Drago ne réagissait pas. Harry resserra son étreinte et embrassa plusieurs fois les cheveux de Drago en priant les Dieux pour qu'il aille mieux. Quand il leva les yeux, il vit que Severus les avait laissés seuls. Il monta sur le lit et s'allongea aux côtés de Drago.

**.**

**HP**

**.**

Severus se dirigeait d'un pas rapide vers le petit salon vert. Il devait voir Lucius. Il ouvrit la porte et eut juste le temps de se baisser avant qu'un vase ne s'écrase sur lui.

Génial ! Lucius était de très bonne humeur.

Avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Lucius était sur lui vérifiant rapidement qu'il n'était pas blessé. Severus sourit, cela n'arrivait pas souvent que Lucius prenne soin de lui avec si peu de retenue.

Une fois rassuré, Lucius reprit de la contenance.

**- Tu ne devrais pas rester ici, Severus, je ne suis pas d'humeur. **

**- Je sais mais je dois te parler, assis-toi s'il te plait.**

**- Severus... **Soupira Lucius avant de se résoudre à s'asseoir devant la mine sérieuse de Severus.

**- Harry est revenu, il est au chevet de Drago.**

**- Je vais le tuer**, dit Lucius en se levant.** Il a failli tuer Drago.**

**- Tu te rassoies. Les choses ne sont pas ce qu'elles semblent être. Je suis quasiment sûr qu'Harry ne désirait pas quitter Drago. **

Lucius se rassit en se calmant.

**- J'ai découvert pourquoi Harry n'arrivait pas à devenir Animagus**, dit Severus, captant toute l'attention du blond. **Il ne peut pas se transformer s'il est déjà sous forme Animagus.**

**- Que veux-tu dire ? **Demanda Lucius, confus.

**- Sa forme d'animagus est sa forme Humaine. **

**- Comment cela est-ce possible ?**

**- Je ne sais pas. Le plus simple serait de demander l'avis de Lord Elvitar.**

**.**

_J'espère encore que vous vous êtes amusés hier. Moi énormément grâce à vous merci encore et à bientôt pour le dernier chapitre. _


	21. Chapitre 19

**Auteur :** _Akahi_

**Attention :** Angst, sévices, maltraitance d'enfant, Zoophilie

**Beta :** _Ours en peluche_

**Disclaimer :** Je ne possède pas Harry Potter, JK Rowling en est la propriétaire. Je ne me fais pas d'argent sur cette fanfiction.

**Résumé :** Drago est un Veela et possède une âme sœur qui est pour le moins mm… particulière.

.

_Merci à Mel, Petite Amande, Ramen-no-juustu, Narustory, Kaori Jade, Nightmare of Minoru, Octo, Alissa21, Egwene Al'Vere, Felinness, Yamia, Xanara, Luciferou, Dracolina3, Sylvercedre, KynnVyr, Konomu-imouto, The Ice Cat, Mini-Yuya, Hijiri-san, Annadriya, Gaia, AdelheidRei, Nanashi Myo-chan, Caelista, Clairehime, Brigitte26, Axelle, Alie-yaoi, Asherit, Ayuluna, Gwenfahendel, Lyashura, The Daemon, Elaelle, Claire1663, Darkmoonlady, Elfia et Kageroprincesse pour leurs commentaires._

_._

Nightmare of Minoru :_ La photo de mon profil correspond à Drago en araignée. _

_._

Bonne Lecture.

.

**Chapitre 19**

Drago se sentait bien. Il avait l'impression d'être dans un cocon de douceur. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu tant de bonheur.

**- Compagnon**, murmura Drago, encore endormi.

Il sentit la personne à côté de lui se relever et se mettre à le caresser.

**- Bonjour**, dit le blond en ouvrant les yeux.

**- Salut, tu vas mieux ?**

**- Oui, je suis désolé**, répondit un peu hystériquement Drago en se rappelant de ce qu'il s'était passé il y avait quelques jours.** Je ne voulais pas te rejeter. Je faisais une potion dangereuse, je n'ai pas réalisé et…**

Harry attrapa Drago et le serra contre lui pour le calmer.

**- Je ne me sentais pas rejeté. Je n'avais pas passé une bonne journée. Je voulais penser à autre chose. Je suis allé te voir mais tu étais occupé, je suis donc parti faire un tour dehors sauf qu'au cours de la ballade j'ai repris ma forme d'araignée. Il m'a donc été très difficile de revenir. Je ne t'ai pas rejeté Drago. Je tiens beaucoup trop à toi pour cela. **

Drago sentait la vie revenir en lui. Il était heureux de ne pas avoir été rejeté mais il était aussi honteux d'avoir douté de son Compagnon et d'avoir failli mourir pour si peu. Pourtant cette expérience lui avait ouvert les yeux sur certaines choses. Il ne la regrettait pas.

**- Je suis fatigué, dormons.**

**.**

**HP**

**.**

**- Le corps humain est sa forme d'Animagus ? **Répéta Elvintar, étonné.** Je n'aurais jamais imaginé cela**, reprit-il pensivement.** J'en avais déjà entendu parler mais cela n'était pour moi qu'une légende. La forme d'Animagus est la deuxième partie de l'âme. Pour M. Malefoy, je pense qu'il a renoncé à son côté humain. Il n'est plus un sorcier. C'est peut-être pour cela qu'il a autant de mal à s'habituer à ce monde. Imaginez-vous être obligé de vivre dans la peau d'un animal ? Cela serait dur et vous ne vous habitueriez jamais vraiment.**

**- Il ne pourra pas vivre avec nous ?**

**- Si, mais ce monde ne sera jamais le sien. **

Ces paroles s'abattirent durement sur les deux interlocuteurs. L'espoir que Drago et Harry puissent vivre tranquillement sans regretter le passé s'en allait.

**- Lucius, allons les voir. Drago a dû se réveiller. **

**.**

**HP**

**.**

Lucius se précipita vers son fils quand il le vit réveillé. Il l'avait cru mort alors sa dignité et sa prestance Malfoyenne pouvaient bien partir aux oubliettes pour l'instant.

**- Papa**, ronronna presque Drago en profitant du contact si rare que lui promulguait son père.

**- Drago cela fait plaisir de te voir en forme**, dit Severus en souriant.

Après quelques minutes de calme, Drago se décala.

**- Père, j'ai à vous parler. **

**- Qui a-t-il Drago ? **Demanda Lucius en s'asseyant.

**- J'ai décidé de vivre ma vie en tant qu'araignée. **

**- Comment ? **S'écria Lucius en se relevant brusquement.

Drago ne pouvait pas être sérieux, pourtant le regard en face de lui lui disait tout le contraire.

**- Je sais que Harry ne sera jamais véritablement heureux en vivant en tant que sorcier.**

**- Drago**, réprima Harry.

Harry voulait que Drago vienne avec lui mais il ne voulait pas que le blond se croit obligé de quitter sa famille à cause de lui. Il pouvait supporter quelques désagréments si cela signifiait que Drago était heureux.

**- Non j'ai cru que j'allais mourir. Cela m'a permis de voir que les meilleurs moments de ma vie se sont faits sous la forme d'araignée. J'ai adoré sentir en moi le bonheur de Harry. C'est la meilleure chose qu'il m'ait été donnée de ressentir. Je me suis rendu compte que les seules fois où j'ai ressenti cela c'était quand Harry était en araignée. Je vivrai donc avec Harry en tant qu'araignée dès qu'il aura réussi à retrouver sa forme d'Animagus. Par contre je souhaite que l'on vive au Manoir et que l'on revienne sous forme humaine tous les weekends. **

Harry hocha la tête pour montrer qu'il était d'accord avec les exigences de Drago.

Lucius regarda son fils. Il ne l'avait que rarement vu avec un regard si déterminé. Il savait que quoi qu'il dise il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse faire pour le faire changer d'avis.

**- On n'a aucune chance de te faire changer d'avis**, demanda Lucius dans un murmure.

**- Aucune.**

Lucius soupira.

**- Dans ce cas tu dois savoir que Harry a récupéré sa faculté de se transformer. **

**- Comment ! Mais c'est génial**, cria Drago en sautant dans les bras d'un Harry confus.

**- Il est en se moment dans sa forme d'Animagus. Sa première forme est la forme d'araignée et non sa forme humaine. Ferme les yeux Harry et détends-toi, garde ton esprit paisible et arrête de penser à Drago.**

Harry s'exécuta, il se détendit et s'imagina se retrouver seul dans son parc. Un frisson lui parcourut le corps. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il vit qu'il était redevenu une araignée. Drago le regarda, sourit et se transforma en araignée.

Harry regarda avec envie la magnifique créature devant lui. Drago était surement beau dans sa forme de Veela mais il n'arrivait pas à le voir ou à être excité par elle. Alors que là, il pouvait dire qu'il était sublime.

Si Drago avait pu ronronner, il l'aurait fait. Le bonheur d'Harry parcourait son être. Il n'y avait rien de meilleur que cela. Il vit Harry partir puis se retourner pour l'attendre. Harry voulait qu'il le suive, ce qu'il fit immédiatement.

Harry mena Drago vers le trou qu'il avait soigneusement décoré pour lui. Lui et Drago allait enfin pouvoir s'accoupler.

**Fin !**

_Voilà c'est la fin. J'ai vraiment aimé écrire cette fiction. J'espère que vous avez aimé autant que moi._

_J'ai écrit un chapitre bonus pour l'une de mes lectrices. Pendant ce chapitre je vais répondre à toutes les questions que je n'ai pas pu répondre avant. Donc si vous avez des questions à me poser sur cette histoire c'est le moment. _


	22. Chapitre Bonus 1

**Auteur:** _Akahi_

**Attention:** Angst, sévices, maltraitance d'enfant, Zoophilie

**Beta :** _Ours en peluche_

**Disclaimer:** Je ne possède pas Harry Potter, JK Rowling en est la propriétaire. Je ne me fais pas d'argent sur cette fanfiction.

**Résumé:** Drago est un Veela et possède une âme sœur qui est pour le moins mm… particulière.

.

_Merci à Konomo-imouto, Gwenfahendel, felinness, Loloppop, KynnVyr, Mimi-Yuya, Zaika, Xanara, Naifu-Sasu, Darkmoonlady, Philae89, Brigitte26, Asherit, Sylvercedre, Luciferou, Claire1663, Mel-In-E DL, Dracolina3, Ecnerrolf, The Ice Cat, AdelheudRei, Annadriya et Nightmare of Minoru pour leurs commentaires._

_._

_Merci aussi à toutes les personnes qui ont lu cette fiction._

_._

_Je dédie ce bonus à **Yopi !**_

_._

Bonne Lecture.

.

**Bonus**

Drago était vert. Cette mégère était en train de séduire son Compagnon. Et que je me caresse une jambe comme ça et que je te fasse des clins d'œil. Le pire dans l'affaire, c'était que Harry ne faisait rien pour repousser ses avances. Cette garce était en train de saliver sur Harry ! Foi de Malefoy cela ne se passerait pas comme cela. Drago se précipita sur elle pour lui montrer de quel bois il se chauffait.

**.**

**HP**

**.**

Harry sentit son cœur s'arrêter quand il vit Drago se précipiter vers la grosse araignée. Harry l'avait repérée depuis longtemps et il essayait de fuir discrètement sachant que s'il courait, elle se jetterait sur lui pour le dévorer. Car oui, l'espèce d'araignée qu'il avait devant lui était cannibale. Il pensait même que les araignées étaient son plat favori. En plus de cela c'était une femelle, elles étaient au moins dix fois plus cruelles et dangereuses que les males. Quelle mouche avait piqué Drago pour que ce dernier se précipite pour essayer de la tuer ?

Harry soupira mentalement. Il devait intervenir. Il ferma les yeux et se concentra pour redevenir humain. D'un mouvement rapide il attrapa Drago avant qu'il ne se fasse dévorer.

Drago ne voulait pas rester dans sa main. Il ne semblait même pas pouvoir réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait et au fait que cela aurait été beaucoup plus facile de tuer l'araignée sous sa forme humaine.

Harry se demanda ce qui avait bien pu arriver à Drago, avant qu'une lumière ne se fasse dans son esprit. Drago venait de le gratifier d'une de ces célèbres crises de jalousie de Veelas. Harry sourit. Une fois revenus dans leur trou, il allait joyeusement déguster.

**.**

**Fin**

**.**

.·ˆ¯)...(¯ˆ·.  
¸.·ˆˆˆ(ºvº)ˆˆˆ·.¸  
m m

**.**

_C'est la fin de "Dans la toile de mon âme-sœur". Je suis presque triste. Je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire. _

_._

.·ˆ¯)...(¯ˆ·.  
¸.·ˆˆˆ(ºvº)ˆˆˆ·.¸  
m m

_._

_Voilà les questions que l'on m'a posées. _

**Est-ce que le contenu des coffres des Potter reviendra un jour à Harry?**

_Non franchement il n'en a pas besoin, le coffre des Malefoy est bien suffisamment remplie. De plus s'il venait à le revendiquer le monde Magique pourrait savoir que Harry Potter n'est pas mort._

**Est-ce que la fin était prévue depuis longtemps ?**

_Oui, dès le prologue il est dit que je cite : "_ Il n'était plus Harry le Monstre, il était maintenant et à jamais Harry l'Araignée. "

**Est-ce que ça veut dire que Lily et James avaient fait semblant d'avoir un enfant ? Ou est-ce que le vrai Harry était mort et du coup il fallait un remplaçant et Dumbledore a chopé la 1ere bestiole passant par là ?**

_Non Harry était parfaitement humain quand il est né mais après avoir subi les maltraitances des Dursley, il a renoncé à son coté humain pour devenir une araignée. _

**Voldemort va-t-il réussir à revenir sans Harry pour l'arrêter ?**

_Oui, Voldemort revient mais il ne provoque aucune guerre. Son camp a gagné les Moldus ne sont plus des alliés du monde sorcier et les autres peuples magiques ont retrouvé les droits et le respect qu'ils méritaient. Voldemort n'a donc aucune raison de se battre. Les Mangemorts ne reviendront pas à ces cotés de toute façon car ils sont satisfaits de la situation. Après quelques années il reprend visage humain et devient président du Magemagot et Manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des Mages et Sorciers sans que personne ne face le rapprochement entre lui et Voldemort. _

**Les petits Potter-Malfoy ne seront pas porté par Harry ? **

_Je vous laisse le choix pour savoir s'il y a ou non des enfants du coupe Harry/Drago. Mais en effet, s'il y en a, ils ne seront pas portés par Harry mais par Drago et ils auront le nom de Malefoy._

_J'aime l'idée qu'après plusieurs mois d'absence alors que Lucius est très inquiet de ne pas avoir de nouvelle de son fils, le jeune couple revient suivit par une vingtaine d'autres araignées. Les autres araignées sautent sur Lucius avant de se transformer révélant à un Lucius traumatisé la nouvelle génération de Malefoy._

_(Je ferais peut-être un chapitre bonus dessus, on verra)._

**Qu'elle a été la punition de Ronald Weasley après ce qu'il a fait à Harry ?**

_Ronald a été viré de Poudlard et Lucius s'est arrangé pour qu'il ne trouve pas de travail pendant un moment. Il est finalement embaucher par ces frères, Fred et George. Il prépare les ingrédients et serre de cobaye pour les nouvelles inventions des jumeaux._

_Une fois que Harry retrouve sa forme d'araignée, lui et Drago, poursuive Ronald avec leur forme d'araignée sous le sortilège d'Amplificatum. (Je ferais peut-être un chapitre bonus sur les malheurs de Ronald^^)_

**Que devient Hermione ?**

_La maison Gryffondor n'a pas bonne réputation à cause de Dumbledore, Hermione ne veut pas y entrer. Elle entre donc à Serdaigle. Elle poursuit brillamment ces études et devient Langues-de-plombs au département des Mystères. Elle finit par se marier avec son collègue, un ancien Sombralius._

**Quelle est la maison où je voulais mettre Harry au début ?**

_Je voulais mettre Harry à Poufsouffle. Harry est très fidèle et travailleur, une araignée refait sa toile jour après jour). De plus une araignée est très patiente quand elle chasse. Je voulais au départ que Harry traumatise les Poufsouffle et les Malefoy. Lucius aurait fait une crise cardiaque de savoir qu'un Malefoy est entré à Poufsouffle. Bien que la maison de Licorna a des membres plus naïfs que les Poufsouffles, ce sont toujours les blaireaux que l'on accuse d'être des imbéciles heureux car jamais au grand jamais on ne dirait de mal de la maison de Harry Potter, le sauveur. _

**Il y aura-t-il un "endigne"?**

_Il y aura des chapitres bonus qui raconteront certains passages après cette histoire._

**Est-ce qu'ils ont une espérance de vie aussi longue que les humains?**

_Oui, ils vivront autant que les sorciers sinon Harry serait déjà mort^^. (Les araignées vivent environ 2 ans).  
_**  
Et est-ce que leurs enfants pourront choisir de vivre en humain si ils le  
préfèrent? Et est-ce qu'ils peuvent hériter du sang Veela, s'ils naissent sous forme  
d'araignée?**

_Les enfants de Harry et Drago pourront bien entendu choisir s'ils veulent vivre leur vie en tant qu'araignée ou en tant qu'humain. Ce seront des Animagi naturels. Ils ont aussi du sang de Veela pour la plupart. Il est possible que certain n'ont pas développé le gène des Veela mais la plupart en seront. Dans ce cas là, ils vivront avec leur compagnon ou leur compagne, et ils seront alors sûrement sous forme de Veela._

**Combien Draco peut avoir de bébés araignées par année (et par portée)?**

_Comme dit plus haut, j'imagine tout à fait que la première portée compte une vingtaine de petites araignées, qui traumatiseront à mon plus grand plaisir, leur pauvre grand-père. _

_._

.·ˆ¯)...(¯ˆ·.  
¸.·ˆˆˆ(ºvº)ˆˆˆ·.¸  
m m

_._

_**Je vais remettre l'image de Harry en araignée dans quelques temps. Le temps que je trouve un site qui me permet de le faire^^**_


End file.
